Defiance
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Russia finally snaps. He lashes out against Belarus and she finally gives up. She then runs into Lithuania who comforts her. But Belarus wants revenge. She does something that Russia would hate for his little sister to do and that is where Belarus and Lithuania get into the biggest mess of their lives. LietBel. Very slight hints of LietPol and AmeBel later on.
1. Chapter 1

I have had this idea in my head for a while. I am glad to be sharing it withe the world. I was thinking of rating this M, but I have seen things worse than this that were K+. I hope all the LietxBel fans enjoy this crazy fanfic. TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE! I have written MANY chapters already. I'll post two chapters, and have you guys decide. I do not own Hetalia.

Vodka to all,

~Kolko

* * *

Belarus had always loved Russia. She loved him a little too much. But one day Russia  
couldn't take it anymore. She at one point, had stolen all his underwear,  
stolen and or used all the toothbrushes she could find, and not to mention all  
the photographs she had taken. But right here she was standing, always  
following him around like a little puppy. Here in the living room was where he  
finally snapped.

"Belarus, please go away," he begged.

"Come on. you know you want to. Don't resist!" she said. He was  
cornered. He had no other choice.

"BELARUS! PLEASE LEAVE! I'm sorry, but this is for your own good," he  
said. He then striked her across the face. It was so hard that it left a large  
red mark on her cheek. It started to bleed a little. "Please. Just leave!  
I don't like you that way! I never will!" You could almost hear her heart  
break. "Belarus, I-" he started. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Brother. I… didn't know you were so…" she started. She ran out of  
the room.

"Belarus I'm sorry! Don't-" he then heard the door slam. He sighed.  
She was probably going to America's house now. Then she would side with him,  
and Russia would be left all alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are enjoying this so far. It will get REALLY messed up in much later chapters. Please comment! I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

It was pouring rain. Lithuania had just bought some stuff for Russia. He was  
hardly sheltered by the umbrella he had. He wished to be a great nation again.  
Like he was when he and Poland ruled. It was raining so hard, he could barely  
see. He then saw one lonely person outside in the rain. He could just barely  
make out a figure through the massive downpour that sounded like it would rip  
through the large umbrella. He went up to the figure who was just sitting on a  
curb. He went up to the person.

"Hey, if you sit out here in the rain you'll catch a-" he stopped. He  
saw that it was Belarus. She didnt seem to hear him. The rain was too loud. He  
sat next to her. His umbrella shielded her, even though she was already soaked.  
She looked up. He smiled. "Come on, lets get you home," he said.

"No!" she said. Lithuania was puzzled. She explained what had  
happened. "I never knew Russia was so aggressive. I never knew he'd hurt  
anyone that he wasn't fighting with," she said. Lithuania sighed.

"Well, he does that. A lot. Mostly it's vodka, but other Times he-"  
his phone started to ring. "Sveiki?" he answered the phone,  
"…Oh, um sure. Of course…So how long will you be gone?…Okay  
d-do you need anything else sir-… Ok I will… Well have a nice time, I'll  
see you in a few days…Yes, I hope she shows up too…You are welcome. Kas  
nors nesvarbus." He clicked off his phone.

"Russia?" Belarus asked. Lithuania nodded.

"He has a meeting with Finland and asked me to take care of the house and  
find you," he explained, "Lets go home now so you don't get  
sick."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok FINE! One more chapter preview. If I get a comment that isn't from my best friend, I'll continue. Or if by tomorrow Morning, there are more than 10 views. I am sorry if it's not good. I am trying my best. I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

He took her back to Russia's house where they both lived. Belarus went upstairs to  
get changed into something else. Lithuania was cooking something to help warm  
her up. Belarus came back down stairs wearing her soft, white robe. She smelled  
borscht, a type of soup.

"I heated up some soup. I-If you want it that is," he said. She tried  
it. It made her feel warm inside. She still looked depressed.

"Russia loved borscht. He always took some with him onto the battlefield  
when he battled General Winter," she said glumly.

"That's it! I can't take it!" Lithuania said. He went to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Belarus asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he said. He dialed a  
number. "Hello Mr. Russia?…Yes everything is fine. B-But I have to say  
something… You are an evil heartless monster! I know I can't quit, but I can  
still speak my mind… You shouldn't have done that to her. She's  
heartbroken… I don't care anymore… Sure I'll take the whip again… The  
g-gun? Um yeah sir glad to see doing fine. Belarus is safe and sound and I'll  
make the house so clean it sparkles, Bye!" he quickly hung up. He turned  
around. Belarus was right behind him. "Oh I'm sorry you had to hear that,"  
he said.

"No. You're right. I always thought you were spineless. I guess I was  
wrong. I never knew someone so pathetic could do something like that," she  
said.

"Oh um, thanks," he said. His face very ever so slightly turned the  
lightest shade of pink.

"I never knew he ever used that whip we had," she said. She started  
to take off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked nervously. She then looked at his  
back. Sure enough, there were scars from lashes everywhere. She gasped.

"I never knew he actually used the whip I bought him for Christmas,"  
she said. She had also been like him, but only to people who annoyed her. He  
did it for fun.

"Lithuania?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered. Putting his shirt back on.

"I want revenge. I want to rebel," she said. Lithuania got a stunned  
look on his face.

"R-rebel? What-what do you mean?" he said.

"I mean do something that would get him really mad. You know,  
defiance," she said. There was a strong passion in her eyes. "Now  
what is something he would kill me for?" she thought aloud.

"Please don't drag me into this," he prayed. She then smiled.  
"Oh sh*t," he moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

I' very happy. 25 views in only an hour! i know i got 3 views in less than 5 minutes, but two of those views was my friend. This story will be updated every Monday. Everyone hates Mondays so this will gie you something to look forward to. I do not own Hetalia.

Danke,

~Kolko

* * *

She smiled. She then hugged him.

"You were always so kind and sweet to me. Everyone else is afraid of  
me," said Belarus.

"R-really?" Lithuania said. Something's up, he thought. "I-I  
have actually had a crush on you for a while," he said starting to turn  
red, "I-I-I think that-"

"Shut up. Please," she said. What am I doing? I hate this guy. But  
he's now one of Russia's most hated. But if I still loved him, Russia would be  
a mine now. But I didn't… know he was… so… cruel. She then threw caution into  
the wind. Her icy heart seemed to melt and forgive. She kissed him. He was  
shocked. The next thing he knew they were on the couch making out. This was his  
dream girl. He didnt even hear the door open. He felt a presence. He looked up  
and saw Latvia. He forgot he lived here too.

"Ok then. I'll just leave to go get food," said Latvia. He left.

"Oh I forgot, I have to return a call for some business with Poland. I'll  
be right back," said Lithuania. He went upstairs. She smiled. She then  
decided she wanted him to be hers. Forever. He was her new target. She aimed to  
achieve this goal. While he was in the middle of the conversation, Belarus came  
into Lithuania's room. Lithuania didnt even notice her lock the door. She then  
just sat at the end of his bed until he was done. "Okay well that's over  
with," he said. She rushed up to him and kissed him. "Galėčiau tai  
padaryti visą naktį," he whispered.

"I think I love you," she whispered back.

"What?" he stopped shocked at what she had said.

"What?" she asked herself.

"Y-You just said you-"

"Did I?"

"Um…"

"What's going on? I think something's wrong with me," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel… so warm inside. I don't know what's going on. I've never had this  
feeling before. Am I sick?" she asked. Lithuania stifled a laugh.

"You've never felt loved before? What about when you were a kid?" he  
asked.

"Wait maybe I have? I really don't know. I am also getting that feeling I  
get when I see Russia," she said.

"Wait hold on," he said, "Do you really mean that or are you  
using me?"

"I think i mean it. Lithuania, I never knew it, but you were always there  
for me. You stood up to Russia. You have earned it," she said. She began  
unbottoning his shirt.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! What do you think you're doing?!"  
Lithuania asked surprised.

"I want you to know that my love for Russia, is gone. It's all to you now,"  
she said.

"That's great but I'm not ready for this," he said heading for the  
door. The door was locked from the outside and inside. Oh sh*t he thought.

"Come on, you know you want to. You're not taking advantage of me if  
that's what your worried about," she said. She tore off his shirt.

"Um…" he couldn't find any words. It all came out as a bunch of  
nonsense. He smelled an unusual aroma pecking at his nose. He started to feel  
dizzy. He almost collapsed. He then gave in and melted into her embrace. Then  
he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Every person that favorites or follows this story, I'll add a new chapter. I do not own Hetalia

~Kolko

* * *

Belarus awoke in Lithuania's arms the next morning. The room was freezing. She snuggled  
closer to him for warmth. She buried her face into his chest.

"Добрай раніцы, маё каханне," she said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Mmm… Labas rytas Belarus," he said still mostly asleep. His eyes  
then shot wide open. "B-Belarus?! W-w-what happened the other night?"  
Lithuania asked. Belarus chuckled.

"You don't remember?" she said. They then heard the front door open.

"Доброе утро! Я дома!" Russia called. Lithuania was about to freak  
out. Belarus kept him quiet. They heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.  
Belarus slipped on her robe and stashed Lithuania's clothes under the bed.

"Hide!" she hissed. Lithuania his under the bed. Russia knocked on  
her door.

"Belarus? It's 10:40. You normally don't sleep in," he said. She  
finally opened the door. "Oh for a moment I thought you were still mad at  
me. I'm really sorry about-"

"It's ok. It was my fault and I think I know someone else I like,"  
she said blushing.

"Good. Just don't go for a Baltic," he said.

"Out of curiosity, what would happen if I did?" Belarus asked.  
Lithuania trembled.

"Well I don't think you would stoop that low. The Baltics are my servants.  
If I caught anyone who is that low or spineless with you or Ukraine, I'd  
slaughter them. They are weak. I don't care for the weak unless they serve  
me," he explained. He then noticed something. "You did find someone  
new, da?" he said, "I can tell by the way you're dressed. You found a  
new man and right now they are hiding in your room, da?" _Damn he's good,_  
Lithuania thought. Russia invited himself in. Belarus was a little nervous.  
"So where is he? I want to Meet the guy who makes my sister happy," he  
said. What he really meant was: I have to thank this man profusely for saving  
me from her obsessiveness. I'm happy to finally have my underwear back.

"He um, just left," she said. Lithuania couldn't hold it in anymore.  
He let go. Lithuania sneezed. Belarus smiled nervously. Russia smiled.

"Nice try," he said, "it's ok I won't Hurt you, I'm just happy  
someone's making my sister happy," he said. He grabbed a pair of legs from  
under the bed. He then, with a bit of struggle pulled out the man. He then  
recognized the terrified face of Lithuania.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I get it. You really think it's interesting? I'm happy. But unfortunately I have to leave and go to visit a very rural part of my country. I will literally be in the middle of nowhere. I'm sorry. But, I'll give you a chapter or two before I leave. At this rate I may post Chapters per person who favorites it. I don't know. Just a thought. I will at least have A LOT of spare time where I am going. More time for me to write at least. Danke to all my readers! I only posted this story yesterday and I already have more than 200 views. **

**Danke!**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Lithuania  
braced for pain. He trembled in fear. He was fully clothed but he was ready for  
a world of pain. But Russia just smiled. They were confused. He chuckled.

"This is wonderful, da," he said. He still got puzzled looks.  
"I've always wanted you two to date. I'm so happy," he said.

"So you're not mad?" Belarus said.

"Mad? Why would I be mad. Two of my favorite people are becoming  
one," he said. The two smiled in relief. "Breakfast time! Vodka anyone?"  
he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hetalia. I wonder how many views I will have when I come back. Danke (Thanks) again!**

**With love, **

**~Kolko**

* * *

For the rest of the week, Belarus was sick. Russia was more happier than usual. But  
since Belarus had the flu, that wasn't a problem. She really sounded horrible.  
Poor Latvia had to care for her. She mostly just slept most of the day.  
Whenever he could, Lithuania visited her. He didn't care if he could get sick  
from it, he wanted to see her.

"Lithuania," she moaned. He came to her side. "I'm sorry about  
the time when I broke all your fingers and stabbed you in the leg with a  
knife," she said. He smiled. She must be feeling really horrible right  
now, he thought, this has been going on for three weeks now! It was ridiculous.  
Russia's also been too busy to call a doctor. He sighed. He hated seeing her  
suffer through all this. He would get a doctor himself, but Russia always found  
a way for him to stay busy.

One morning Lithuania woke up to yet another depressing day. But this time some  
one was staring right at him when he awoke. Lazy green eyes just stared at him.  
He screamed.

"Oh Poland, it's just you," he said.

"So like, what's going on?" he asked. Lithuania sighed. "Why is  
it so cold in here?" Poland asked.

"Russia always keeps it cold here," he said. Poland playfully hit him  
with a pillow. "Are you nuts? Russia will kill me," he said. Poland  
continued childishly. "Alright, it's on!" he said. The two started  
whacking each other with pillows. Belarus walked in. "Hey. How are you  
feeling?" Lithuania asked.

"Much better," she said. Poland threw the pillow across the room.  
Lithuania ducked. The pillow hit Belarus. It actually knocked her over.

"Poland!" Lithuania warned. She got up.

"Oh you're dead now! Prepare to die a fluffy white feathery death!"  
Belarus said smiling and picking up the pillow. The three then continued the  
pillow fight for about fifteen minutes. Russia heard the noise and went to see  
what was going on. He then found the room covered in feathers.

"Um, we can explain," Lithuania said. Belarus ran up to Russia and  
hugged him.

"Please don't punish him it was my fault," she said. She had tears in  
her eyes. Russia sighed.

"Ok, but you two are cleaning this up," he said. Poland whined.  
Lithuania slugged him in the arm. "Glad to see you feeling better  
Belarus," he said. The large man then left.

"Nice save," said Lithuania. He began cleaning up the feathers. She  
smiled.

"So, you two are like a thing now?" Poland said.

"I-I guess so," he said.

"Oh my gosh! You like totally have to give me details! Did you guys like,  
kiss yet?" he asked. The two blushed. Poland smirked, "Aha! I like  
totally knew it! You guys can't hide anything from me. So, did you two like, um  
you know…"

"W-w-what?! What made you think we'd do that?" Lithuania said turning  
a bright shade of red.

Poland laughed, "I'm just kidding. Liet wouldn't have the guts to Do  
something like that! You should have seen your face!" Lithuania smelled  
something very delicious coming from upstairs. He went to look. It was Russia  
cooking. He was cooking Šaslykai. Lithuania's mouth watered while his mind was  
blown.

"Russia? Why are you cooking one of my native foods?" Lithuania  
asked.

"It's a thanks," he said, "for taking Belarus off my back. I  
wanted to repay you so I made you good food." He went to get the others  
for mealtime. Once all were gathered, they all began to eat. Belarus seemed to  
enjoy it most of all.

"I'm glad you are getting your appetite back da?" he said. She  
nodded. She had too much of a mouthful to speak. She probably hadn't eaten much  
while she was sick, so he wouldn't blame her for being hungry.

"Belarus, there isn't a crack in your economy is there?" Russia  
asked.

"My economy is always falling. But it never made me feel so awful  
before," she said. They all then resumed eating.****


	8. Chapter 8

The  
next day though, Belarus resumed being sick. This has been going on for a month  
and a half. Russia couldn't take it. He finally called up an old friend on the  
phone.

"Aiyaa! China speaking," he said.

"Hello China, it's me Russia! I was wondering if-"

"R-Russia! Stay away from me aru!" China said.

"But I need your-"

"Just go away aru! If I see your cars coming to Try to talk to me I'll run  
aru!" The line went dead.

Russia sighed, "I guess I'll have to go to Beijing on foot," he  
turned to Belarus, "that's how much I care for my little sister." He  
went upstairs to get his panda suit. Russia had a game plan. He would fly to  
the edge of Russia, then he would simply walk from there. Walking from Moscow  
to Beijing would take six months, so he found something much easier. It would  
still take him a while, but maybe Belarus just needed space. He packed a load  
of supplies and food. "Estonia come!" he called. The frightened man  
came. He piled the supplies on his back. "To Vladivostok!" Russia  
said prominently. Russia left. Lithuania smiled. Russia was gone for about a  
few weeks since he was walking.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the short chapter. I'll make up for it on Montag. I do love LietxBel, but I can stand LietxPol if I had to. But I'm sorry if I am offending anyone, but I can't stand sibling pairings like USXUK. I'm sorry I just don't like the fact that they're brothers. I do not owh Hetalia.**


	9. Chapter 9

THis was the chapter i was thinking of rating M. Note: This was suggested to me and I am a person who does well writing these things. I thought I'd try something new. I do not own Hetalia. Can't wait for new Season!

* * *

China was washing dishes when he heard a knock on his door. He went to the door and  
saw a panda.

"PANDA ARU! Come in," he said. The panda came in and began to make  
himself comfortable. "Tell me panda, why is it you've journeyed here  
aru?" China asked. Russia took off the panda head.

"Please let me explain its urgent!" Russia said before China could  
call for help. China sat back down. "This was the only way I could reach  
you. You never refuse a panda da," he said. He was right.

"Get to the point aru," he said.

"Ok you know my little sister Belarus da?" Russia said.

"The one that stalks you aru?" China said.

"Well now she's dating- that's not the point. She's had this sickness for  
about over a month now and since you are a master of medicines, I was wondering  
if you could figure it out, da?" he said.

"Russia, why didn't you just tell me she was sick aru. I would have gladly  
helped aru," he said.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen," he said.

"Sorry aru. We must hurry, this could be serious aru!" China said.  
The two men dashed from the house. Estonia drove the two to the nearest  
airport.

Meanwhile, Belarus was worried about Russia. He had been gone over a week. What  
if he was hurt? Secretly she hoped he didn't come back. She knew what was wrong  
now. She knew now because of this, Lithuania was in danger. If she didnt have  
any sort of feelings what so ever, she would have murdered him herself.

"Belarus? Belarus? Where are you?" Lithuania called. She went to him.  
"Belarus? I-Is something wrong?" Lithuania asked.

"You need to run away from here," she said.

"What?" he said. What is going on?

"Russia went to get China a few weeks ago. Once him and China come Russia  
will end up killing you," she said, "I don't want him to kill  
you!"

"Why? What did I do? what's wrong?" he asked. She went up to him. She  
kissed him. Then she finally whispered to him,

"Я думаю, што я цяжарная."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. What did you say?" he asked.

She said a little louder, "Я думаю, што я цяжарная." Lithuania's  
heart stopped cold. Then, he fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

I...am...alive! I am happy to those who read this. Danke! I do not own Hetalia. You will like what happens to China in this chapter. You'll see... Oh stop reading the disclaimer and read already!

~Kolko

* * *

"Lithuania?  
Oh sh*t now I need to hide the body," she said. First she locked the  
doors. Then she dragged Lithuania to her room and made it look like he was  
asleep. All Just in case Russia came home. He eventually awoke.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lithuania? Remember me?" she said slowly. His eyes slowly blinked  
open. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried you might not wake up," she  
said.

"B-Belarus?" Lithuania said.

"What is it?" Belarus replied.

"Is it true? Are you really-"

"I'm not sure. It was just a guess," she said, "but China will  
tell me for sure."

"But, what will happen when Russia finds out?" he asked.

"That's why you need to run!" Belarus said.

"By the way," he asked, "What was in that stuff you sprayed that  
knocked me out that night?"

"Something that never worked on Russia. A mix of a tad of chloroform,  
mainly roofolyn, and a chemical that when inhaled makes you act like an Italian  
with his curl pulled," she said. Lithuania made a face that said enough.  
The two then heard a yell from downstairs.

"Latvia!" Lithuania said. The two flew down the stairs. Latvia was in  
the bathroom. His clothes were on, but he looked very frightened.

"Latvia, what's wrong?" Lithuania asked the young boy.

"I-I think I have some kind of disease. I think I have the Black  
Plague," he said. Belarus took a step back.

"What makes you think that?" Lithuania laughed. Latvia lifted up his  
shirt. There were red spots just staring to show up. Lithuania laughed.

"Oh Latvia! That's not the plague. It's just chicken pox," he said.  
Latvia was puzzled. Lithuania suddenly turned serious. He turned to Belarus.  
"You've had it before right!? Please tell me you've had it," he said.  
She nodded.

"Yes I had it when I was little. My brother and I both had it and Ukraine  
had to take care of us. But there's this new thing going around and I don't  
want to take that risk," she said. Lithuania nodded.

"I'll take care of you. I know for sure Estonia hasn't had it so its a  
good thing he's out," said Lithuania.

"Aren't you afraid of catching it again?" Latvia said.

"No I'm fine," he said, "now you stay in bed. Belarus you might  
want to go upstairs," he said. The two went upstairs for a while.  
"Should we tell him?" Lithuania said.

"No. He probably will be easily cracked by Russia. Keep it a secret until  
China comes ok?" she said. He nodded. What don't they want me to know?  
Latvia thought.

Meanwhile in China…

"China! Trash cans!" Russia cried. Crash! Trash cans were scattered  
everywhere. They found out there weren't any planes left to Moscow so they had  
to drive back to Vladivostok. China said he was a fast driver. He was right. He  
was also out of control.

"Sorry aru. I'm not the best, but I'm fast," he said.

"As in 100 km over the speed limit!" Russia yelled. Estonia was being  
tossed around in the back seat, even though he was wearing a seatbelt.  
"You suck at driving! You already got two speeding tickets!" Russia  
yelled. China made a sudden stop that had sent him and Russia flying to the  
windsheild. Their faces were smushed on the glass. Estonia was splattered on  
the back of Russia's seat. "Ok that's it! I'm driving!" Russia said.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm bored. Not really. I just really don't want to do my homework. It's already dark here so, I feel tired. I hate winter! But then again, snow is pretty. I just wish it was less harsh. I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

Lithuania  
was taking care of two people at once. Belarus was okay, but he had to duct  
tape oven mits to Latvia's hands. He still had a few weeks to go before he was  
cured.

"If you scratch it will only get worse!" Lithuania said. He always  
ran back and forth for about two days. Latvia was still was sick. He was  
running around when he heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Russia called. Lithuania literally ran into him.

"I'm so sorry sir! I'm trying to take care of two sick people at once. I'm  
so sorry sir!" Lithuania begged. Russia smiled.

"Good thing I have China here, da," he said. China went upstairs.  
"Who else is sick?" Russia asked.

"Latvia has chicken pox," he said. Russia nodded.

"You rest. You are probably too overworked. Let me care for Latvia,"  
he said. Russia didnt look like he wanted to argue. Lithuania nodded. "If  
you had kids you'd be a great father," said Russia. He went downstairs.  
Lithuania smiled at the irony. China just took a few tests and said he'd have  
the results soon. He then left. They then heard a cry from Russia in the  
kitchen. The went to see what had troubled him. "Someone has eaten the  
whole chocolate cake I just bought!" he said.

Belarus bit her lip. "Poland did it," she quickly said. Russia  
sighed.

"Oh well, I'll pick up more tomorrow," he said. He then left. Only  
Lithuania and Belarus remained in the kitchen. Belarus looked nervous.  
Lithuania smiled. The two hugged.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the short chapters! Now I have to get back to homework. NEIIIINNNN! I don't like the stuff they dump on me! Save me! Comment and favorite this story! I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

A few days later, the phone rang. Belarus answered.  
"Прывітанне?…oh hey China… ok I'm ready… I had a feeling that was going to be the answer… no why would I do that?" Russia was about to call someone. He picked up the phone.

Have you told Russia yet aru?

Are you kidding me, of course not!

You'll have to tell him sometime aru.

Tell me? Tell me what? Why wouldn't she tell me something? Is there something wrong? Russia thought. He continued to listen.

Well I'll send you a list of what to avoid and what you need aru.

That's good.

You Do need to eat much more though aru.

I don't think that will be a problem.

Good. You are carrying another life now aru. Be careful.

Of course. I'll see you later.

再见

The line went dead. Russia's mouth gaped wide open. The phone dropped from his hand. No, I must have misheard! She's my little sister she can't be- thoughts raced through his mind. He began kolling. He was ready to kill someone.


	13. Chapter 13

I have a poll going on my profile. Please vote. I hope I have all the Hetalia pairings on there. ooooh, I love this part! This makes me crack up. Russia ready to kill someone. How fun is that?! I feel bad for Lithuania though. Poor guy. I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. Or the awesomeness that is Prussia.

~Kolko

kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol...

* * *

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkol,"  
kolled Russia. And Lithuania came in at exactly the worst time ever.

"Mr. Russia? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolKolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkol,"he  
turned around and glared him down. Lithuania trembled. Tears came to his eyes  
when Russia pulled out a knife. "Run. Run. Run while you still can. I'm  
going to kill you. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Russia growled. Lithuania  
screamed and ran. Russia was right behind him. He ran to Belarus's room.

"Let me in! Let me in!" he screamed pounding on the door. Belarus let  
him in. He was panting after he was on the other side of the door.

"What happened?!" Belarus asked.

"I think Russia found out," he gasped. His heart was about to explode  
from pounding so fast. The door burst open. Russia's head peered out from the  
side. He walked closer and closer carrying a pickaxe.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkol,"  
Russia growled. Russia grabbed his shirt, and flung him across the room. He  
went crashing into a wall. Belarus gasped. He then put the poor Baltic in a  
choke hold, threatening to break his neck. He then glared at Lithuania.  
"You… got… my… little… sister…pregnant," he growled. He tightened his  
hold.

"Nii-san! Stop!" Belarus screamed. Russia didnt listen. She then  
jumped on her brother's back. He let go and fell backwards.

"How could you? She's my little sister!" he said. He got up, grabbed  
Lithuania's neck, and held him up against a wall. Slowly suffocating him while  
crushing his neck.

"Nii- san it was my fault. Please let him go!" she said. Russia  
glared at her.

"You aren't supposed to be so careless! You are supposed to stay-"  
growled Russia.

"But Nii-san I love him!" Belarus yelled. All gasped. Even Belarus.  
Russia glared at her.

"Do you even know what true love is? That sensation you had that night  
isn't love. Why exactly should I spare him?" Russia snarled.

"He comforts me when ever I'm hurt or depressed. He's always been there.  
You just push me away! I can tell you already hate me, so what have I got to  
lose?" Belarus said. Russia looked heartbroken.

"Belarus. Do you really think that?" Russia asked.

"Well you do, don't you?" Belarus said.

"Of course not! I love you. Well as my sister. Not as a lover. But you  
don't really know what real love is," he said.

"I do know! He supports me. He and I know what love is and what we are  
doing. Please nii-san, spare him," she begged. He glared at both of them.  
He then nodded and released his grip on the Baltic. "Thank you,  
nii-san!" Belarus said.

"I promise sir, you won't regret letting me live!" Lithuania said.  
Russia glared at him.

"We now must take precautionary measures. Do not tell anyone other than  
those who live here. And Lithuania what ever you do, do NOT tell Poland. That  
man will blurt it to the entire world," he said. Lithuania nodded.  
"The only other person I'm telling is Ukraine. We can not let the public  
find out or enemies will take advantage of this situation. Especially  
America," he said. The two nodded. "You already have monthly  
appointments with China. He is also sworn into secrecy," he continued. He  
sighed. "My poor little sister," he turned to Lithuania, "And  
you. You better take great care of her. Or else I will end you!" Lithuania  
nodded repeatedly. He was still trembling.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Hetalia. Do not worry, there will still be a new chapter tomorrow. Please comment! I want to hear from you. The more you comment the more chapters I will post!

~Kolko

* * *

Ever  
since Russia found out, he had been very strict. He would always keep Lithuania  
'busy' so the two wouldn't see each other. The other two Baltics didn't know  
yet. But Belarus would still go out. She was allowed to go out until she  
showed. She still had time. The two decided to let the Baltics find out for  
themselves. Finally, one night they had time alone. They talked about how busy  
everything was. They talked every night until one of them passed out. Tonight  
the two were doing just that.

"I hate the feeling of being so weak," she said, "is that what  
it feels like to be a Baltic?" Lithuania smiled.

"Wait, isn't there a world meeting in a few weeks?" Lithuania said.

"Where is it this time?" Belarus asked.

"I think it's in Vietnam," he said.

"So, we are not saying anything at the meeting right?" Belarus asked.

"Of course not," he said. This time, it was Belarus who had passed  
out. He carried her to her room. He set her down on her bed. He was about to  
leave. He then felt something grab his waist. Belarus had her arms around his  
waist. She pulled him onto her bed. She kept her arms wrapped around him. He  
smiled and went along with it. Soon his own eyes were heavy with sleep. He too  
passed out. The next morning, Russia came in to check up on Belarus. He found  
her and Lithuania together. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly. Russia  
smiled. Aww, they're so cute, he thought. He then slowly left the two alone.


	15. Chapter 15

I am back! You know, this story has more views than the first Hetalia fanfic I posted, I think. Or it comes pretty close. Read und Review bitte! I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The next morning, Lithuania tried to pry himself from Belarus's arms. Even when she was asleep she had a strong grip. He just barely managed to slip free. He slipped downstairs and quickly made breakfast. After he made breakfast he noticed a nite on the fridge.

_Lithuania,  
Going out to Meeting with Austria. Took Estonia with me. Please let Ukraine in when she comes. Do not let anyone else in. Ukraine can also help with Latvia. Ukraine knows about Belarus. If you touch my strawberry flavoured vodka, you die! _

_ With love,_

_Russia_

He then heard Belarus come downstairs. She was dressed and awake, but he could tell she wasn't in the best mood ever. "Labas rytas," he said. He served her breakfast.

"Not hungry," she said.

"Belarus, you need to eat more than anything. What's going on?" he asked. He saw this obviously irritated her. He backed off_. Klingle! _The doorbell rang. Belarus went to get it. She was greeted by a tight hug.

"Oh my little sister. How I've missed you! You are growing up so fast!" Ukraine said squeezing the life out of her younger sister.

"Sister… you are… suffocating… me," she squeaked. She put her down.

"I'm sorry. I'm Just so excited. I wish I was in your position," she said.

"I wish you were too," said Belarus. Ukraine then saw Lithuania.

"Is that one the father?" Ukraine asked. Belarus nodded with a smile on her face. Ukraine then squashed Lithuania.

"Um… Ukraine…" he squeaked. She put him down. "I thought I heard something crack," he said. Belarus smiled.

"I'm sorry. Congratulations! But I thought you two weren't married," she said.

"We aren't," said Lithuania.

"Oh. Okay. I forgot about-" she stopped when she saw Latvia come up. He still had spots all over. "You should be in bed," she said. Latvia went up to Lithuania.

"Dude. You didn't need to keep it a secret," he said.

"W-W-What are you t-talking about?" Lithuania asked. How did he know? he thought.

"You don't need to hide it. I know you two are dating!" Latvia said. Lithuania gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Latvia please rest," said Ukraine, "from what I've heard you were pretty bad."

"I hear chicken pox gets worse as you get older. It affects adults more," said Latvia.

"Aren't you still a kid?" Lithuania asked. Latvia's face got red.

"I'm just short!" he yelled. Everyone but Latvia laughed. Russia and Estonia came home. Estonia looked a little fidgety.

"Oh hello Ukraine," said Russia.

"H-Hello Brother," she said. Estonia kept fidgeting.

"Estonia, what's gotten into you?" Russia asked, "You were like that the entire meeting."

"I feel very itchy for some reason. I don't know why," he said.

"Oh um, I think you caught Latvia's chicken pox," said Ukraine.


	16. Chapter 16

I REALLY do not want to do mein home work, so please comment and favorite so I can post more chapters! BITTE! Click the button below or your device will explode under mein over whelming power! Russia knows where you live!

~Kolko

* * *

Lithuania  
was the only Baltic surviving. He had to care for both the Baltics while doing  
his regular chores. He was really stressed out. At one point, his chest pains  
got much worse than usual.

"Please stop! You need to rest. Let me help," said Belarus.

"No! Stress is the last thing you need right now!" he said.

He heard something from the Baltic's room.

"I-I-I got it. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm f-" Lithuania collapsed. Then,  
she dragged his body to the couch. Normally she could have carried him there,  
but he felt heavier to her for some reason. She didn't like that she was  
getting weaker. She hated it. She could take on everything else, but getting  
weak was the thing she hated most. She decided to help. She dashed down the  
stairs. The other Baltics were surprised to hear what had happened to  
Lithuania. But while she was running back upstairs from dusting to cooking, she  
got caught. She bumped into Russia.

"Little sister, I warned you not to put so much stress on your body! I  
want you to stay healthy," said Russia. Belarus explained what happened.  
"Oh, is that why he's passed out on the couch downstairs?" Russia  
asked. She nodded. "I'll go call Ukraine. You need to rest. I can tell  
this will be too much exhaust and stress on you," Russia said leading her  
upstairs. She sighed. She never got to do anything anymore. She hated the  
feeling of being so helpless.


	17. Chapter 17

VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA! This is a short chapter. which is why i am posting another in a few minutes. I do not own Hetalia.

~Kol_Lithuania got a phone call from Poland._

Liet, can you like, come over?

Now isnt a good time.

But why?

I Have two other Baltics who are sick, a house full of chores to take care of,  
and Russia is at a meeting in Egypt.

Wow, you have to do all that yourself?

Well, Ukraine is coming to help soon.

Sounds like you like need help. Wait, what about Belarus?

Um, she's also a bit sick, but she's recovering.

Okay. Don't worry Liet, I will be there soon.

Wait Pol-

The line went dead. Lithuania sighed. He had his hair tied back. Belarus came  
downstairs with a tray to help.

"Wait. Okay, Poland is coming over. I tried to stop him but he won. Could  
you pretend to still be sick?" he asked. She sighed.

"Another day in bed," she complained. Ukraine smiled.

"At least this will be less stress on you," she said to Lithuania.  
Klingle! Lithuania moaned. Ukraine answered the door.

"Heyyy!" Poland said. He smiled. He walked in. Surprisingly, Poland  
was a big help. He actually decided to help with the other two Baltics. With  
the occasion of taking a few breaks.


	18. Chapter 18

I just thought this would be funny. I do not own Hetalia or the Curiosity meme. I'm sorry for such a short chapter!

~Kolko

* * *

Lithuania was alone doing work around the house. He then saw Poland passed out in the middle of the hallway. He flipped out and ran to him. He checked for signs of life. He was breathing normally and slightly snoring. _Oh he's asleep_, he thought. He then kneeled down beside him. He smiled. He tickled Poland across the nose. He reacted by waving his hand. Lithuania stifled a laugh. Revenge. He then kept lightly stroking his face and kept laughing silently at the reaction. Then, Lithuania leaned close to him and Poland reached out and locked his arms around Lithuania. Lithuania tried to free himself, but Poland had a tight grip. Poland then shifted Lithuania so he was right on top of him. Lithuania still struggled.

"Hey Lithuania," said Russia, "I was wondering if you-" he saw the two.

"T-This is NOT what you think it is. Poland wake up!" Lithuania cried. Poland remained asleep. Russia just smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said.

"NO! This isn't- Russia help me!" Lithuania cried. Russia just laughed quietly as he left. "POLAND!" he yelled. Poland's eyes opened finally.

"Nnnn… huh? Wait… LIET! WHAT ARE YOU LIKE DOING?!" Poland cried.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN THIS POSITION!" Lithuania yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Hetalia. Thank You very much for commenting and favouriting! Russia Loves you all! Vodka anyone?

~Kolko

* * *

Poland and Lithuania avoided each other for a couple days. But Ukraine visited much more often. Her and Belarus were in the kitchen.

"You do know that Russia will want a wedding," said Ukraine. Belarus laughed.

"Oh my gosh. I totally forgot!" she said. She went upstairs and got a black planner. "I have had my wedding planned out since I can remember. I just need to change few of Russia's things to Lithuania's," she said. She then saw Russia come up from the Baltic's room. He looked angry. The scowl broke when he saw Belarus. He normally hated that book. It used to mean she was planning his fate but now he had never been happier to see it.

"The book," he said. She smiled.

"Don't worry. I have everything planned out. I only have to change one or two things," she said.

"Have you seen that bastard you love so much?" Russia asked. Belarus sighed.

"What did he do now?" she asked. Russia pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Ukraine gasped. Lithuania then came through the door. He was not having the best luck. "Lithuania!" Belarus said harshly. He was puzzled.

"W-What's going on? Oh M-Mr. Russia. I didn't know you smoked," he said.

"Don't play dumb, explain!" Belarus said.

"I found these by your stuff. Explain," Russia said.

"I have never seen those before," he said. Russia rolled his eyes. "I am number 55 in countries that smoke. I have been strait for an entire year! However, Estonia is number 21," he said. Russia went downstairs and dragged Estonia upstairs.

He showed him the pack and said, "Explain." He was puzzled. He thought for a second. He finally got the idea. He shook his head.

"Why would I? You are forgetting one more Baltic. You can also expect the unexpected. Especially when he is number 13," he said. Russia dragged one last Baltic upstairs. He went through the same procedure.

"What? Look at me! I'm like a little boy. Let me see that list!" said the small man. Lithuania handed him the paper.

"Out of curiosity, who are the top three?" Estonia asked.

"Greece is number one," he said.

"No wonder why he's so mellow!" Lithuania said. Latvia's eyes widened.

"Wait until you see who's number three!" Latvia said. They all looked at the list. They all were shocked. They looked at Ukraine.

"Ok I'm sorry! I have been strait for a month now! It won't happen again!" she said. There were tears in her eyes. Russia hugged her.

"You're okay. We'll have to dispose of everything though," he said. He was happy to just see her and comfort her.

"Hang on, should I tell my boss about this whole situation?" Belarus asked.

"You probably should. Lithuania should too. But I just hope they don't spill it to everyone. Especially America. I know he would take a huge advantage of you if he found out," said Russia.


	20. Chapter 20

wow, 20 chapters! ZWANZIG KAPITELS! DANKE TO ALL! Ich Leibe Ihr! This takes stress off of me and at the same time, adds some. Now all I need is snow.

~Kolko

* * *

Later that night, Lithuania would have had to sleep by two sick men if he hadn't been offered the couch. He took his pillow (or more like a pillow case) and his very thin blanket, and went to sleep on the couch upstairs. He was just about to drift off to sleep when Belarus prodded him awake.

"If you want you can stay by me," she whispered. He smiled. The two went upstairs.

That night, Lithuania had a dream. _He was sitting in the hospital. He was very anxious. The doctor finally came out. He leapt from his seat. He looked at the doctor. _

_"The child is fine," said the doctor. Lithuania sighed in relief. Lithuania started to go inside but the doctor stopped him. The doctor's eyes were filled with grief. _

_"I'm afraid that Natalia didn't make it. There was too much blood. And I think her economy finally just collapsed," he said. Tears filled Lithuania's eyes. _

_"No. NO!" he yelled. _

He finally awoke. He found Belarus's arms wrapped around him. He Clung to her as if she was going to slip away. Tears filled his eyes. He never wanted to let go. He promised himself for as long he lived, he would protect her. His grip got tighter.

The next day, Belarus was on the phone with her boss.

_Belarus, I don't get it. How on Earth could you-_

_I don't know! But please don't tell any of the world leaders. Russia's orders._

_Oh Okay then. By the way, how long have you been keeping this from me?_

_…_

_Belarus tell me._

_About three months. _

_…Does Lithuania's boss know?_

_Da. _

_Good. The two of us will discuss it later. In the meantime, you need your rest. You need to lay off your work. _

_No! I don't have anything to do at home. Russia won't let me go anywhere. I will do work. I don't care how much so called stress it causes me. _

_O-Ok well then, Good bye. _

_Good bye. _

She hung up the phone. She sighed. All these people were the ones that were going to give her stress. She then heard someone coming through the door. She didnt care who it was, she felt like hugging someone. She went to the door and sobbed into Russia. He just smiled sympathetically and hugged her. He liked moments like these. It made him feel warm inside. It was only August, but it was still a little cold.

Ever since the dream, Lithuania was a little different. He was always concerned about everything that happened. This ticked off Belarus, but she was always able to find his sweet side. She always found a way to shut him up, whether it was with a kiss, or a punch. Ukraine's obsessiveness with everything that was going on was worse. She was far more into everything more than Belarus was. She would be talking about decorating a new room or something and Belarus would just nod along. Ukraine was on that topic that day.

"Ukraine?" she asked. She then had her sister's attention. "I really don't want to make this a big deal," she said.

"But my dear sister, it is a big deal," she said.

"I'm not sure I like this type of attention," she said. Ukraine came to her side.

"I know you are feeling horrible and are under a lot of pressure. It's okay. You can always come talk to me," she said, "Something else is on your mind?"

"A thousand things are on my mind! I'm worried about everything!" she blurted out. She then sighed, "What if it's a new nation?"

"Whether it is a nation or not, you have the whole former Soviet Union to back you up. Trust me. Everything will be fine," she said. Ukraine smiled. The two then hugged. Belarus just felt like falling apart there and now. She felt like letting all go the emotions she had held back for three months.


	21. Chapter 21

Lithuania went back to the Baltics quarters one day to find all his stuff gone. He was freaking out. Was Russia banishing him? Why was his stuff gone? He ignored it and went to the couch since the other two were still sick. It was almost pitch black in the house. He then felt someone grab his waist and carry him upstairs. He got a little frightened. He didn't know if it was Russia trying to punish him for something random or not. Then again, he did knock up Russia's younger sister so he still always watched his back. He at first thought this was the end. Then someone flipped on a light switch. He was in Belarus's room. He then saw his stuff in a corner. He turned around. Belarus smiled. He smiled back. The two hugged. Belarus felt a little warm.

"Why don't you stay here for a while," she said. He smiled again. He then nodded. He loved being with her. He loved the feeling that he was hers and she was his. It took off alot of stress. Otherwise, he would have had a heart attack a month ago. He never thought he would ever feel this way. He never thought she would ever be happy to see him. She used to hate him. Probably because he overheard he was Russia's favourite Baltic. He was too busy working to have any pride. His body ached every day. But when he was done and when ever he saw her, the pain had left. She brought warmth to his heart.

"You know, I have never taken you out on a real date before," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"The closest thing we had to a date was the time you broke all my fingers," he said. She blushed. "I'll take you somewhere sometime when the other two get better," he said. She nodded. The two settled into bed. She rested her head on his chest. He still had his arm around her as if she were to slip away at any minute. The two then fell asleep.

Belarus was sleeping in. Russia came into her bedroom.

"Belarus. It's 12:08 PM. You normally don't sleep in. You have an appointment today," he said. She groaned. "Why don't you get ready? China will be here any minute," he said. He ducked just in time to avoid the knife that whizzed past him. Belarus glared at him. Russia left. He went to Lithuania who was literally trying to cook and clean at the same time. "New job. I will get Estonia and Latvia up if you can get Belarus up," he said. Lithuania nodded. He went upstairs. He entered her room quietly. Belarus did not look well. She was more pale than usual and she had dark circles around her eyes. He shut the door as quietly as possible. She raised a knife.

"Oh, it's just you," she said.

"I don't blame you for sleeping in. You look horrible," he said.

"I had to wake up at 3:00 AM to puke my guts out. I'm not in the mood," she growled.

"Russia told me to rest a bit before I have a stroke," he said. She smiled. She went up to him and hugged him. She then tossed him on to her bed. She then went back to her bed and wrapped her arms around his body. "I miss being with you," he said.

"Я люблю цябе," she said, "Why Do you have to be so busy?" Lithuania sighed.

"The other two are getting better. That will take a load off my shoulders," he said. For some reason he remembered his dream. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You have been very protective lately. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to be safe," he said. She was too tired to care. He wondered how someone so beautiful could feel so horrible at the moment. She laid with him until about 12:41. She then remembered she needed breakfast. She then finally got up. When she came downstairs, China was there.

"You're finally awake," said Russia. Her glare at him told him she was not in a good mood.

"Let's go aru," said China. The two then left.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone love a drunken Russia. I am running out of chapters! don't worry, I have plenty of ideas for more. This will be funny. I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

Russia drank more than ever now. Vodka disappeared by bottle after bottle. One late night he was drunk out of his mind. Estonia was concerned for him. It was 10:30 PM.

"You can't curse me. 'hic' Die chair!" Said Russia drunkenly. Estonia had never seen him this drunk ever. "'hic' Is France gay, or is he just European?" Russia mumbled.

"Okay Russia. Let's get you to bed," said Estonia slowly.

"I'm sorry. 'hic' But it's not working out. You are 'hic' great person Communism, but I'm afraid I have to 'hic' break up with you," he said.

"What has- How much vodka did you drink?" Estonia asked. Russia then laid down on the floor. He began to roll.

"The snow isn't 'hic' as soft as I remember," he said. He then stopped. He looked up and stared at Estonia hungrily. "Piroshki?" Russia said. To him, Estonia was a giant piroshki. There were also penguins dancing everywhere. He began to chase him.

"AAAAH! Russia I am not Piroshki! Please stop!" Estonia screamed as he ran. He was surprised no one woke up. After a while Russia finally stopped. He was about to lose balance when Estonia caught the drunk Russian. "Ok Russia, calm down," he said.

"Lithuania. You're- you're…" he tried to speak but he was too drunk.

"You're too drunk. And Lithuania will pay for anything he broke," he said. Russia let out a whine. He sat down. He forced Estonia down.

"Lithuania? Hehe, 'hic' it's like connect the dots?" he said squinting and trying to connect the few spots on Estonia's face. Estonia smiled.

"Way too much vodka. I wish I could carry you upstairs," he said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Russia asked drunkenly.

"N-No sir! I think-" stammered Estonia.

"Lithuania, 'hic' I love you man. I'm glad you 'hic' and my sister did that," he said.

"Wait, what happened?" Estonia said his face was getting very red. He was fearing for his friend.

"Lithuania. I know you're 'hic' scared, but here have a vodka," he said offering Estonia a vase of flowers that probably had vodka in them instead of water, "You're going to be 'hic' great father."

Estonia then realized what was going on. He was able to settle Russia in on the couch. He made sure the drunk Russian fell asleep before leaving. Estonia now realized all the trouble Lithuania had gotten himself in. Estonia would talk to him tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

I am running low on chapters so I'll post on Mondays and when I feel I REALLY need to update. I have my own method. I do not own Hetalia

~Kolko

* * *

Russia woke up with the sun glaring at his face. He felt nauseous.

"I don't think I've drank that much vodka since-" he then felt the estimated 30 bottles of vodka seeking revenge. He ran to the bathroom. "Bad hangover. BAD hangover!" he said running down the hall running into a few walls in the process. He locked the door and vomited. His head was pounding so hard. This was probably the worst hangover he had ever had. Belarus was pounding on the door. Russia moaned. The pounding was louder. He unlocked the door. Her turn to vomit. "I think I'll stop drinking vodka for some time," he said. He winced, "that Hurt just talking about it." He found his way downstairs.

"Good morning sir!" Estonia said.

"How much did I drink?" Russia moaned.

"Quite a bit. Unfortunately I had to experience it," he said, "You tried to eat me."

"Sorry you had to see that," he said. Estonia went to the kitchen and tapped Lithuania.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Um sure… in a few seconds. I'm almost done with breakfast," Lithuania said.

"Now!" Estonia said. Lithuania came. The two talked. "I didnt even know you were dating," said Estonia.

"Oh, where did you hear that, Poland?" Lithuania asked.

"No. Drunk Russia. He told me everything," said Estonia, "I am shocked you are still alive." Lithuania turned red. "I hope you realize what Russia wants you to do. You do right?" Estonia asked.

"Just… one thing at a time. I need to pull myself and the relationship together before I do that," he said. Estonia nodded. Lithuania sighed. "I just know Russia is just waiting for me to screw this up. The next chance he gets I'm gone," he said. Estonia comforted his friend.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Hetalia by the way. I love writing this story. I am sucked in. Then I'm rushing to get my other two stories done. CHIGGIIIII!

~Kolko

A few weeks later, Russia had a meeting in Turkey. He had been very busy lately. Almost everyone had meetings that day. Estonia had a meeting with South Korea, even though he still had a couple spots. Belarus had a meeting with Austria. Lithuania had a meeting with China. Latvia was home alone. He heard a knock on the door. He answered. It was Ukraine.

"Hello Latvia! Is my sister home?" she asked.

"Everyone is at meetings. Which is weird because the world meeting is in a few weeks," said Latvia, "Please, come in." She did so. The two sat down with cups of tea.

"How are you feeling?" Ukraine asked, "are you well?"

"Yes I am but Estonia is still recovering a bit," he said, "So, you have been visiting a lot more recently."

"Well, Belarus and I were just planning out things ever since-" she began.

"Oh yes, the two are together now. I keep forgetting that. He's even sharing a bed with her now," he said.

"Really? That's good," she said.

"Good? Don't you think it's a little too fast. You can't just force them to move along," he said.

"Oh Latvia, you don't get it do you? They are in love!" Ukraine said.

"Wow. It has only been about three and a half months. I just think they should get to know more about another before something really serious happens," he said.

"Latvia you don't think what they're going through is serious?" Ukraine asked.

"It's a casual relationship. Everyone has a relationship like that at some point," he said.

"Unless you are in America, I don't think this problem comes up often," she said.

"Wait, how is this a problem?" Latvia was confused.

"I mean, Belarus could be easily taken advantage of. I mean, what if its a new nation?" Ukraine said.

"Wait, what?!" Latvia still didn't know what she was talking about. Ukraine covered her mouth. She didn't know Latvia didn't know! "Hey! What are you not telling me? I am a man! You can tell me anything," he said.

"Um, so, how about a beer?" Ukraine changed the subject. Latvia's eyes widened.

"No! Um, No thank you I'm fine," he said quickly, "I am completely fine without alcohol now. I Do not need it." _No, avoid it. You need to stay away from that stuff Latvia. You don't want to get sucked in again_, he thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot you used to have a drinking problem," she said. He turned red.

Meanwhile, Belarus was walking home from the meeting conference. She then noticed a dark blonde idiot following her. She walked faster in attempt to get away from him.

"Yo Belarus!" he called. She couldn't ignore him now. She sighed and turned to face the annoying character.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Can I talk to you for a second. It's about your brother," he said. She gave a mental sigh of relief.

"What about my brother?" she asked.

He started, "You know how your brother and I haven't been getting along? Well, I was wondering since we're friends-"

"We are not friends. I don't like you," she said.

He ignored her, "I was just wondering if you could talk to him? If not i may have to take land-"

"MY land?" she stared at America in shock.

"I didnt necissarily say your land. Just land near Russia. It may be the only way to get his attention," he said. She glared at him. "I honestly hate the idea. I don't know why my boss suggested it," he sighed, "Remember when we lived together. Admit it! We had fun."

"I remember that. That was before-" she stopped. "Why should I trust you? I hate you," she said.

"You can eventually stop hating me if you want. After I become friends with the Soviet Union, then I will see you guys more," he said. She started walking away ignoring the idiots protests.

"Just shut the f*** up! I don't want to talk to you!" Belarus let go. She stormed away. _What is up with her_, thought America.

She came home to seeing everyone already home.

"Sveiki atvykę namo. How was the meeting?" Lithuania asked.

"The meeting itself was fine. The way out of the meeting wasn't," she said. All listened as she explained.

"Why didnt he just come to me in person?" Russia asked. Belarus shrugged.

"Here. Have some dinner. I made borscht," he said. She was looking forward to it. But the smell suddenly sickened her. She ran to the nearest bathroom. "Bad idea?" he said. He followed her. "Belarus? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just… please don't serve me borscht again," she said trying not to snap at him. She sounded really bad. He sighed. This was his fault. She shouldn't be feeling this way. He would try his best to make up for it. That night, she came to him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. The two fell asleep.

That night, Lithuania had a nightmare. _He was on the edge of a cliff, dangling for his life. He had both his hands on the cliff, but he was slipping. Poland was at the top of it. _

_"Poland! Please help me!" he begged. Poland thought on whether to save them or not. Lithuania was losing his grip. Poland smiled. Poland took Lithuania's hands. _

_"I'm sorry. This is just to big for me," he said with a smirk, "Have a nice afterlife with your girlfriend!"_

_Then, he tossed them so that Lithuania was far from the cliff. Lithuania kept falling and screaming for his life. _

He awoke with a jolt and screamed, "POLAND YOU TRAITOR!" He then stopped. Belarus was staring at him.

"Are you okay? You were screaming," she said. Her eyes bored into his. He was still gasping for air. The two sat up. "It was a really bad nightmare wasn't it?" she asked. He nodded. He wrapped his arms around her very tightly. He clung to her with dear life.

"Please promise me you won't leave," he said.

"Leave? Why would I leave?" she asked. She saw his expression. She nodded. "Tell me about these dreams you keep having," she said. He told her about the one he just had. "That would be scarring. Let's Try to get some rest. It's 1:23 AM," she said. They went back to sleep. But what Belarus didn't know was the first dream and that he had told her only part of the dream he just had.

_He was walking in the city with her. It was a beautiful night. Then, a man had come up and attacked them. He was wearing a ski mask. Belarus beat up the guy, of course. But as they were leaving, the man got up, and attacked with a knife. He stabbed Lithuania in the arm, but Belarus in the heart. Lithuania swore to kill this man, but Belarus was more important. She lay there dying. _

_"I must leave now. I am sorry," she said. _

_"No. No please, I can help or-" he couldn't finish the sentence. She had already left. The man was right behind him. He tore off the mans ski mask. He gaped in horror at the face he saw. For it was his own. The culprit began to laugh maliciously._

He then had the second dream. That was the real reason. He was constantly plagued with the fear of losing her. He gripped her more tightly now. _Don't leave. Please don't leave_, he thought as he began to slowly drift to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

CHIGGIIIII! I hate home work! I wish i could just write all day. I do not own Hetalia. I might as well say that here is the world meeting, so I hope you like it.

~Ko

They all had to awaken at 3:35 AM due to the world meeting. They all had to get ready and move out the door because they were already a bit late. When they got to Vietnam, they headed strait to the world meeting since their flight was delayed. They got there just in time. As usual, America started out with the meeting with something pointless until everyone started bickering. Belarus and Lithuania Just sat and watched as everyone fought. Belarus winced.

"What's wrong?" Lithuania asked.

"I didnt get time to eat breakfast this morning. My stomach is killing me," she said. She was able to get through it. America came up to her.

"Yo Belarus! You look like death!" he said, "Why did you come to the meeting if you felt sick?" She glared at him. She already had a headache. She stood up.

"You do know you are really REALLY annoying," she said. Lithuania tried to stop her.

"Calm down! It's just America," he said. He was ready to strain her. (Note: in real life, the countries of America and Belarus really hate eachother.)

"Lithuania! Long time no see! I hear you two are dating! Are you guys getting married? Did you kiss yet? You have to tell me everything man!" America exclaimed. Lithuania turned red.

"Um…" he couldn't think of what to say.

"I hear Belarus moved on from me," the hero said. This made Belarus furious. They had drawn a crowd.

"We never dated!" she said.

"Admit it! You had a crush on me!" America taunted.

"How do you think I could ever like you?" Belarus spat, "You've become more annoying!"

"You… are so frightening that small children drop dead when you stare at them!" America yelled.

"Your food is almost as disgusting as Britain's," she said.

"Hey!" Britain said.

"On your first date with Lithuania, you broke all his fingers!" he said. Lithuania blushed.

"You have gotten more fat since the last time I saw you!" she quipped. America smiled.

"Honestly, so have you," he said. Too far. She kicked him in the hero's weakspot so hard, he heard a crack and passed out.

"I honor you for shutting him up," said Britain. Belarus smiled.

"Now ve can finally have a productive meeting," said Germany. The meeting went on okay for a while, until Britain and France started fighting again after 30 minutes. Then chaos broke out again. So much commotion. So much confusion. Belarus then passed out and the room became silent again.

lko


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Hetalia. that is all. Become one with Russia.

~Kolko

America was eventually sent to the hospital along with Belarus. America wouldn't be able to move for about three weeks. The doctor told Belarus to take it easy. She collapsed because of too much stress apparently. They all decided to visit America even though Belarus disagreed. She remembered she she and America used to live together. What fun they had. They would always have so much fun together. But they then eventually saw each other too much and she moved back with Russia. She started to get this weird feeling when he was with him before she left. He probably had the same feeling.

About a few weeks later, it was starting to frost around Russia. Leaves were falling and covered everywhere. Belarus decided to take a walk outside. She was in the forest. It was beautiful. Then, she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. It wasn't hard to spot America behind a tree though.

"Stop stalking me!" she said. A smile was threatening to take place though. He peered out from behind the tree.

"Listen, Im sorry, about what happened at the meeting. What do you say? Do you think we can be friends again?" he asked. She thought for a second. She sighed.

"Sure," she said. America smiled.

"YES!" he yelled. She smiled. The two sat down by a large tree and talked for a while. They talked for hours. She had forgotten how much fun the two had when they lived together, before the two were forced to hate each other. She then saw the sun sinking and the two departed with smiles. As he left, America felt something change inside him. His heart that was full of pride, greed, and cholesterol felt warm. _Ugh not this again, he thought, that weird feeling that told me Belarus and I were way too close, but we hadn't seen each other in forever! Why am I getting this feeling?_

Belarus arrived home. Everyone was concerned. She just told them she ran into someone while she was on the path.


	27. Chapter 27

Sore! One- Two! Ichi- NI! Yi- Er! SoRen! One- Two! Eins- Zwei! Un- Deux! I do not own Hetalia. Sore SoRen!

~Kolko

* * *

America was eventually sent to the hospital along with Belarus. America wouldn't be able to move for about three weeks. The doctor told Belarus to take it easy. She collapsed because of too much stress apparently. They all decided to visit America even though Belarus disagreed. She remembered she she and America used to live together. What fun they had. They would always have so much fun together. But they then eventually saw each other too much and she moved back with Russia. She started to get this weird feeling when he was with him before she left. He probably had the same feeling.

About a few weeks later, it was starting to frost around Russia. Leaves were falling and covered everywhere. Belarus decided to take a walk outside. She was in the forest. It was beautiful. Then, she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. It wasn't hard to spot America behind a tree though.

"Stop stalking me!" she said. A smile was threatening to take place though. He peered out from behind the tree.

"Listen, Im sorry, about what happened at the meeting. What do you say? Do you think we can be friends again?" he asked. She thought for a second. She sighed.

"Sure," she said. America smiled.

"YES!" he yelled. She smiled. The two sat down by a large tree and talked for a while. They talked for hours. She had forgotten how much fun the two had when they lived together, before the two were forced to hate each other. She then saw the sun sinking and the two departed with smiles. As he left, America felt something change inside him. His heart that was full of pride, greed, and cholesterol felt warm. _Ugh not this again, he thought, that weird feeling that told me Belarus and I were way too close, but we hadn't seen each other in forever! Why am I getting this feeling?_

Belarus arrived home. Everyone was concerned. She just told them she ran into someone while she was on the path.


	28. Chapter 28

_WA WA WA! WA WORLD! WA WA WA! WA WORLD! Maraku wa ni nari, Hana ni nari! _Sorry I have that song stuck in my head. I do now own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

It had been two weeks and America couldn't dispose of the weird feeling. _Why won't this feeling go away? It usually does. She keeps popping into my head. Why? It's been a while since I felt like this, and that was when- _his thoughts were interrupted by his stomach. He was starving. He went to eat breakfast.

"F*cking," said Tony concerned.

"It's nothing," he said as he poured the cereal.

"F*cking b*tch," he said. America sighed.

"Fine. This person won't get out of my head. I can't stop thinking of her. I have this weird feeling in my chest too. I don't know what it is," he said. Tony nodded and tapped something into his tablet. After a while he came up with the results: Not an illness. America sighed. He went to the phone. He didn't know who to call. He decided then to call Lithuania. He'd know what was going on.

_Sveiki?_

_Hey man it's America!_

_Oh, um what's going on?_

_I don't know. I actually hoped you would. I have this weird feeling inside, and I can't stop thinking about a certain person I have met and it's been weeks!_

_…(Laughing) Oh America! Your so silly! _

_Why?_

_You should know. You have a crush on someone. _

_What?! _

He swiftly hung up. He laughed. _Yeah right! Hero's don't get crushes._ He decided to continue on with his day. He went around daydreaming. He couldn't even tell where he was going. He wandered onto a ship somehow. He thought it was a bus. He didnt care where it was going. He was in his own world. He fell asleep then.


	29. Chapter 29

O Vreneli my pretty one, pray tell me where's your home?

My home it is in Switzerland, 'tis made of wood and stone~! It's filled with oh so many beautiful lakes and springs~!

Ya!

Ho!

Ho, tra la la la! Ya ho ho, tra la la la! Ya ho ho! Tra la la! Ya ho ho! Tra la la! Ya! Ho! Ho, tra la la! Ya ho ho, tra la la! Ya ho ho, tra la la, Ya ho ho~!

O.O sorry you had to see that. I do not own Hetalia. Ya ho ho~!

Two days later, Britain looked out the resturant window. It was raining. He looked over London. He then left the restaurant. He was returning home, when he saw a weird sight. America was there, without an umbrella looking completely depressed and out of it. His mind wasn't on Earth.

"America? Is that you? Why so bummed? Where is your 'I'm the best' attitude?" he laughed.

"Hey Britain," he said with a weary voice, "what are you doing in New York?"

"New York?! This is London!" Britain said. America looked around.

"Woah, how did I get here?" America asked himself.

"Lets go to my house. You'll catch death in this rain," said Britain.

They went to Britain's house. Britain brought America a blanket and some tea. He was still shivering.

"It still feels like I'm taking care of a little kid," scoffed Britain, "Now tell me what's on your mind." America sighed.

"Okay there's this person. We haven't seen eachother in years. We used to hate each other but we made up yesterday. We had fun, but I can't get her out of my head. She's not here, but she's taken over my life since two weeks ago. It's driving me crazy. I don't know what's happening. I don't know if I need a CAT scan or something," he explained.

Britain shook his head and smiled, "America-"

"That's not all!" he explained, "I get this weird feeling from time to time. It feels so warm and pleasant. And it's in my chest. It comes when ever I think of her!" Britain laughed. "What?!" America asked.

"You honestly don't know?!" Britain laughed. America shook his head. Britain continued laughing, "You are so stupid. Then again, you've been heartless and self centered most of your life!"

"Get to the point," said America.

"Oh, you're in deep my friend. If she made you wander all the way to London!" Britain laughed, "Your in love!" America's expression changed.

"No! no no no no no! This can't be happening! Heros don't fall in love! I can't!" America said.

"Well, your head over heels for the girl, love! So tell me, who is it?" Britain asked. America shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not in love! If anything it's just a crush," he said, "I'll get over it."

"It's more than a crush if it lead you to London! Come on! Spill!" he urged. America sighed.

"Well," he said, "It's another nation." Britain was surprised.

"Wow, I never thought you would settle on a girl, but a nation?" Britain said. He was still chuckling.

"She has a boyfriend," he said. Britain stopped laughing.

"that has to hurt," he said. America nodded.

"Well, you seem like the expert, what do I do?" America said.

Britain thought for a moment, "well, I'm not the one to go to for relationship advice. Ask France."

"Boing! You called non?" France said popping up.

"How the bloody hell did you get into my house?!" Britain yelled.

"Do you vant my 'elp or not?" France said.

"Please! I want to get over this," said America.

"If you want to get over her, you will have to have sex," said France.

"WHAT?!" the two said in unison.

"Um, isn't there another way?" America asked.

"For right now, tell 'er 'ow you feel. If she returns your feelings, good. If not, it'll be easy to get over 'er," said the Frenchman.

"Like that's going to work," he said.

"I am zhe love expert! Trust moi!" France said.

Kolko


	30. Chapter 30

MAJOR PLOT TWIST WARNING!

~Kolko

* * *

Belarus stared out the window. Soon her brother would confine her to the house. So she decided to go outside again. She met America everytime she went to the woods. Today he was under the same tree. Something smelled good. The scent gnawed at her. America had a couple of hamburgers with him. _Oh no. No no no no! I will not eat that pile of grease!_ she thought, _I can't be hungry for that. I can barely call it food. _He offered her a burger. _There is no way in hell I am going to eat that thing!_ Next thing she knew she had eaten half of it. _Damn it! _

"I feel Russia is starting to control me. He's starting to limit where I go," she said.

"That doesn't seem fair. But it can't be that bad," he said.

"He's going to force me to marry Lithuania," she said.

"Well, you love him right?" America said. She nodded. "Then isn't that a good thing?"

"But he's taking over everything! He has every single detail of my life, all planned," she said.

"well I know that's not true," he said, "Because Russia would never plan this." He then kissed her.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Hetalia. I got mein friends christmas gifts already. I hope they like them. i am so excited to see their faces.

~Kolko

* * *

Belarus went to her bed and buried her face in the pillow. _Why? Why did I have to kiss him? I already have enough trouble. And the weird thing is I… enjoyed it? Why the hell would I enjoy it? Why the hell did I kiss back? I have Lithuania. Another man is the last thing I need. If the situation wasn't messed up enough! I felt that same feeling before I moved back with Russia. Gosh Damn it why? It's America! America! If Russia found out he would freak! _She stopped. She sighed. _Maybe that's what I should have done instead of getting myself into this mess. I wanted to get back at Russia for his violence. Mission Accomplished. But it backfired. It's all my fault. It's not Lithuania's. I got too carried away. I guess I got what I deserved._ She sighed. _If only America knew about me. Then maybe I wouldn't be feeling so guilty right now._ She laid there for a while. Lithuania came in.

"What's wrong? You're okay right? Please tell me you're okay!" he said.

"I'm fine. Just a little down. My friend told me some said news," she lied. He rubbed her back. "Toris?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you ever… regret what happened? With you and I?" Belarus asked.

"I've definitely been in more pain," he said, "But once in a while, I regret it a bit. Whenever I see you miserable. Like Now."

"Sometimes, I wished I could have done something different to rebel. But when I see where you and I are now, I remember that I may be better," she said. The two kissed. Belarus then felt something. Not only a warm feeling in her heart but a kick in the stomach as well. She jumped a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think it's really anything," she said. The two continued. She felt another kick. She touched her stomach. She grabbed Lithuania's hand and put it on her stomach. He smiled. He regretted everything he just said. She hugged him tightly. The beautiful feeling in her heart came again. She felt like crying. She felt even more guilty. She clung to him. As If begging him to never leave.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Hetalia. Don't sue me. I will kick your ass in court otherwise. I can make a damn good lawyer!

~Kolko

* * *

Belarus was walking through the house when she saw Lithuania. she went to hug him but he smacked her. He glared at her.

"Why didnt you tell me?" he said. She was confused. "I guess America is just better than me," he said. She gasped.

"No! It was a mistake! It wasn't my fault! He kissed me!" she said. Lithuania was still mad.

"You don't trust me," he said.

"Toris wait I-" he was gone. He had stormed out. She kneeled on the floor. Tears flooded her eyes. America then appeared. She ran to him. He stopped her.

"Why didnt you tell me the truth?!" he said, "I can't believe I begged for your forgiveness. You have more secrets than me! How could you hide something so important from me?! Did you think I would tell?"

"America! Please don't leave too!" but he was already gone. She was left there alone.

Lithuania heard sobbing. He looked next to him. Belarus was crying, but she was still asleep. Lithuania checked her forehead. It was very warm. He quickly pulled of as many blankets as possible.

"Belarus! Wake up!" he said trying to shake her, "Belarus!" Her eyes eventually fluttered open. She backed away from Lithuania. Tears still stained her face.

"Please, don't hurt me again. I'm sorry!" Belarus cried. He ran to her. He hugged her. She felt like inching away and screaming.

"Shhhh! Shhhh! It's okay! Its okay! You are alright. I would never do that," he said. She looked at him.

"I-I-It was a dream?" she sobbed. He nodded. "Thank Lord!" she said hugging him, "Don't go! Don't leave me to freeze!"

"Why would I leave you? I love you," he said, "I don't know what I'd do without you. I would Probably take my life if you died." She sobbed into his chest more. Russia came in.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he said.

"I'm sorry brother, i had a horrible nightmare," she said. He smiled.

"You two are so cute," he said, "seeing you two makes me happy." He then left. Belarus told Lithuania about the dream. She left out the reason why Lithuania was mad at her though.

"Oh, you haven't told him you're-" she shook her head.

"People will eventually find out. What will we do?" she asked.

"We'll think of something when the situation happens," he said.

They looked at the clock. 12:20 AM. time to go back to bed.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Hetalia. I am supposed to be studing for Biologie.

~Kolko

* * *

world meetings were held once a month. Belarus had missed the one before the recent one. She might have to miss another. She had started to show more. You could easily tell in a glance now. Russia had confined her to inside. Everyone was out. The door rang. Belarus left only a crack open. It was America. _Crap it's America! Oh, anyone but him would be okay. I would prefer Poland right now. I'll pretend to be sick._

"Hey America," she said.

"Yo! I figured since Russia's not home I could visit," he invited himself in.

"I'll be right back," she called as she ran up the stairs. She got her robe. That concealed enough. She came back downstairs. He was standing there smiling. He sat down. "Are you sure you want to be here? I'm sick," she said. He didnt seem to care. He turned serious.

"Belarus, there's something I want to tell you. Its important," he said.

"Um, me too," she said. She blushed. He started.

"Belarus, it's about time I say it. I-" he was interrupted by a car driving in the driveway.

"Hide!" she hissed. America scrambled to find a hiding spot while Belarus went to her room. She heard the door open. Russia and Latvia were home.

"Russia, I haven't seen Belarus around lately, I'm getting worried," said Latvia.

"You just don't notice her go by," said Russia. Belarus came downstairs. America waved from the curtains.

"Brother! Could you make me something to eat please?" she called. Russia and Latvia went into the kitchen. Belarus pushed America out the door. America nodded a quick thanks. She shooed him out, giving him a look saying _'run or you'll die_' She returned to the kitchen.

"Anything new?" Russia asked. She shook her head. She looked out the window. She didnt want to be stuck in here for the next 4 months. Then, it seemed like a miracle happened. It snowed. She looked at the snow. _How beautiful_, she thought. It reminded her of her childhood. The snow was so beautiful. How she wished she could go outside. She now felt like a house pet. A cat that looked outside in envy. Envying the birds that flew freely.


	34. Chapter 34

Ooooh! Drama and lots of it here! I do not own Hetalia. I maybe writing less due to final exams.

~Kolko

* * *

It was an allied meeting. America wasn't his normal hyper self.

"what the hell is wrong with America aru?" China asked.

"'E's in love," said France.

"Shut up! I am not!" He said blushing.

"I told you, he's blushing!" Britain said. America strangled him.

"Honestly I like this America better," said Russia, "he's much more depressed."

France fantisized, "this is so amazing! What if zhey do end up togezzer? Then zhey'll get married and bond zheir countries. Zhen zhey'll 'ave a few kids. Oh I can't wait!"

"You idiot! If they do end up together, they wouldn't get married or have kids. We're nations!" Britain said, "if they got married like Austria and Hungary it would be impossible to have children with another nation. If it was successful for some reason, the land would be automatically handed over to me."

"What makes you so sure you'll get it?" France said.

"I raised him! He's my little brother! Plus I know how to manage land!" Britain raised his voice. The two bickered. Russia looked down.

"Yo commie! Are you okay?" America asked. Russia forced a smile.

"Never better, why?" he asked.

"You're not smiling as these two fight," he said. Russia sighed. America only was more concerned. Russia began to kol. America backed off.

* * *

After the meeting, Russia decided to go to a bar. It was starting to get very cold for November. While he was out snow had covered the ground. Belarus decided to slip on a coat and sneak outside. It was a winter wonderland. The beautiful trees were lined with snow and icicles. She wore a large winter coat. She felt a snowball at the back of her head. She turned around. It wasn't hard to spot America. Belarus chucked a snowball at him. The two engaged in a snowball war and were actually having fun. The two then laid down in the snow, staring up at the grey sky.. She smiled.

America then brought up a topic, "You and Lithuania. You two are really something special huh?" She blushed and nodded. America asked another question, "Have you two ever… um…ya know-"

"Oh! No no no no no! Don't worry, we haven't," she lied quickly.

"That's good," America said. He then smiled. He sat up, "Well, what next?" Belarus then realized something.

"Wait, what time is it?" she asked. America shrugged and checked his watch. The two stood up.

"Only 3:29," he said.

"Oh no! I have to get home before Russia finds out I'm gone!" she said. She turned to run, but she tripped and landed on America. The two then were ontop of each other kissing. The two were not expecting that. They weren't expecting Lithuania to come in at that moment either.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess this is a bad time," he said.

"Lithuania! I-I can explain," she said. He weakly smiled.

"I think you two will be more better off than I would be with you," he said. She tried to protest. He stopped her. "I just- I just want to collect myself right now. It would be best if I had some time alone." He ran off.

"Lithuania come back!" she called.

"Lit, it was just a misunderstanding! Lit!" America called.

"I think it's best that I left," she said. He nodded. She ran off. Hoping to make it home before Lithuania.


	35. Chapter 35

Drama and suspence. Just saying! I do not own Hetalia!

~Kolko

* * *

Belarus entered to an angry Russia waiting at the door.

"Where were you?" he asked in a very serious manner.

"out on a walk," she said.

"What if a nation saw you? Why didn't you listen to me? And why do you smell like-" he couldn't finish the sentence. He was shocked. "You!… You… have… been… with… HIM!" Russia was furious.

"Nii-san. We're friends again. He's too stupid to know and I wore a coat. He's a great friend. Must you always be like this?" she asked. He still glared at her. He raised a hand. Belarus ducked. Russia then realized what he was doing. He stopped.

"Belarus. I-Im so sorry," he said. His tone had turned into one of comfort and sympathy. Got to her level and tried putting his arm around her. She moved away. Tears stained her face. "I'm so so so sorry. I-"

"I'm already going through enough hell! Just… Just leave me alone," she said.

"Belarus I-" he started. She cut him off.

"I thought you had changed. I-I thought you were someone so kind and powerful, but you're- you're-" she didnt want to finish, "I can't believe I looked up to you. I can't believe I loved you!" She ran up to her room. Russia just sat there for a while. He felt worse than horrible. He eventually left the house. He didnt know where he was going, but he didnt care. He just drove south hoping to reach the ocean.


	36. Chapter 36

I love sibling comfort moments. I HATE INCEST PAIRINGS! Especially UkrainexBelarus. No, just nein! Its just... I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

~Kolko

* * *

Meanwhile, when Belarus got upstairs, she just laid face down with her face to a pillow. She cried her eyes out. She also realized Lithuania's stuff was gone. No one was there to comfort her. Her heart felt like it was smashed into 50 pieces, splashed with vodka, and then lit on fire. She felt like she could just die from what had happened. Everyone was gone. Not one person who cared. Lithuania hadn't forgiven her, Russia was gone, and the other two were afraid of her and were like robots with no emotion except fear. She had never cried this much ever before. She felt a presence. The person sat down on her bed. She didnt care who it was. She clung to the person like it was the only thing she had left. She looked at who it was. It was Ukraine. "Sister, my heart is morally wounded and destroyed. Why do thing like this have to happen?" she sobbed.

"Why don't you tell me what happened sister? I have never seen you so miserable before in my entire life," she said. Belarus explained everything. "Hush now. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here," she said. Belarus cried into Ukraine's shoulder. Ukraine embraced her sister.

"This situation is all my fault. I got carried away. If I had just kissed someone like America, that would have been better. But instead I raped Lithuania! I forced Lithuania into it and now look at all the trouble I caused! It's all my fault!" she said. Ukraine felt that her own heart would break from the series of events that happened. Belarus's cheeks were getting very red. Ukraine left for a second. She came back with a glass of water.

"Here. It's not good for you to get dehydrated," she said. Belarus took a sip.

"I'm sorry I have treated you so horribly these past years. Most of my life I have been this horrible, rotten person. I guess I finally got what I deserved," she said.

"You don't deserve all this. This isn't fair to you. You'll always have me. I promise I'll always be here for you. I promise," said Ukraine. Belarus sighed.

"That's what Lithuania said. Now look where I am. I don't think I have any real support anymore. I'm just glad I can count on my sister," she said. The two hugged again.


	37. Chapter 37

China was driving (or swerving) home. He opened his door and went inside his house. He was startled when he saw what was inside. Russia was on his couch with his face buried in his hands.

"Russia! What are you doing in my house aru?!" China spat. Russia didnt respond. Wow, this must be serious, he thought. He sat down next to the giant. He finally got a response.

"I… am a monster!" he said, "I am a horrible living being. I do not deserve anything but pain and torture. I am a horrible, horrible creature!" He never looked up. China felt sorry for the poor man. He comforted him. He had never seen Russia so vulnerable before. It looked like Russia was an innocent being who had just killed a man.

"Why you come to me aru?" China asked. Russia finally looked up. Tears threatened his innocent violet eyes. He looked so weak. His expression sickened China's heart.

"You are the closest thing I have to a friend," Russia said. China sighed and listened to Russia's story. "What have I done?! This whole situation is MY fault! If I hadn't lashed out at her. She would have never went to Lithuania and had sex and everything wouldn't be like this now. Her pain and suffering is because of me. Because I couldn't control myself. Because I am a monster!" he said.

"Russia. I had no idea aru. You never really show any feelings so it's hard for me to tell aru. But you have lots of family to rely on aru. Me, all my family left. Japan denies having any relationship with me. Korea does what ever Japan does. I'm known as a bastard to the girls, and I only see Hong Kong at New Year or meetings aru yo. I always envied the amount of people you have in your home aru," he said. Russia looked down at him.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" Russia asked. China nodded. Russia hugged him. "Thank you," he said.


	38. Chapter 38

The origional Chapter was really short, so i combined the 2 chapters together. I needed to post 2 chapters anyways. This chapter is hilarious. The second part that is. Poland may surprise you! I'm studing for final exams right now. CHIGGIIIII! I needed a break. Biologie sucks! Why the hell do I need to know about f***ing plants?! Sigh, anyway, without further delay, enjoy your crappy fanfic.

~Kolko

* * *

Lithuania knocked on the door. It was pouring hard. Poland opened the door. He saw Lithuania.

"Liet! I haven't seen you in like, forever! Come in!" Poland said happily. He sat him down. "You must like totally tell me EVERYTHING!" Poland said.

"Can I stay here for a few weeks?" he asked.

"Like TOTALLY! I haven't seen you since the meeting. And that was for like, two seconds!" Poland said, "now spill." Lithuania told him almost everything. "Omg! Liet I feel like, totally bad for you! That bitch needs to go! I say you dump her!" Poland said. Lithuania sighed.

"I can't," he said, "It's complicated. I'll tell you later. You're my best friend. Thanks for being here for me," he said.

"That's like, totally not a problem," said Poland.

? ﾟﾙﾍ? ﾟﾙﾍ? ﾟﾙﾍ? ﾟﾙﾍ? ﾟﾙﾍ? ﾟﾙﾍ

it had been two weeks. Estonia and Latvia were even gone. Belarus was alone in Russia's house. Ukraine came everyday. She didn't care what her boss said. She wouldn't be stopped from seeing her sister. She helped Belarus so that she wouldn't stress herself out. America came to visit from time to time also. Belarus was very tired. It was always hard to sleep. Everything was a disaster. After breakfast, she realized how lonely she was. Where would Lithuania run off to. Of course! She called up some one.

_Sup? Polska speaking. _

_Poland, is Lithuania there?_

_Oh, it's you!_

_Please Poland, I really need to speak with him. _

_Well maybe he doesn't want to talk to you!_

Poland hung up. "Lithuania is definitely in Poland," said Belarus a loud.

Poland and Lithuania were relaxing when they heard a knock on the door. Poland went to get it. He answered the door. Belarus was there. It was fairly warm in Warsaw.

"Like, why are you here?" Poland spat.

"Please, I need to see him. It's important," she said.

"Listen, he and I don't-" Poland stopped. He stared at her for a second. His face turned red. "Come in please," he said, "Im so sorry. I like totally didn't know." Lithuania was gone. "That's odd, he was like, just here a second ago," then he screamed, "LIET! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lithuania came. He saw Belarus. Then he saw Poland's face. "You Bastard!" Poland said through clenched teeth.

"Oh sh*t," he said as he scrambled to run. Poland chased after him.

"You get your ass back here! I will kill you!" Poland said. He eventually caught up with Lithuania and pinned him. "Good thing I'm wearing pants today," said Poland. Poland was surprisingly strong. "You bastard! You like, knocked her up and then like left her?! That is the worst thing you can do. And you didn't even tell me!" he said. Another blow hit Lithuania. "I'm like, your best friend. How could you like, keep this a secret from me?!" Poland said.

"Russia told me I had to! Knowing how much you like to talk!" Lithuania gasped. Poland released his grip. They went back to the door.

"Sorry you had to see that Bel-" she was gone.

"Great! Russia is probably going to kill me when I get home!" Lithuania said. Poland was laughing. "What now?"

"You! I'm like, surprised you're alive Now! You little bastard! How was this like, even possible?" Poland said. Lithuania explained the night. Poland laughed. "SHE raped YOU! Ha! You can't really call yourself a man Liet," he was still laughing.

"Poland! This is serious! Promise me you won't tell ANYONE!" Lithuania said.

"Ok fine, but stay here for another week or two," he said. He wanted his best friend to stay just a little longer.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Hetalia! I added in the America thing for a little drama. So don't get too mad. I am so excited for Christmas. It will be amazing this year!

~Kolko

* * *

another week had passed. Belarus woke up without anyone beside her as usual. She sighed she normally could smell Lithuania, but his scent was gone. Belarus came downstairs and smelled breakfast. Ukraine must be here early, she thought. She was surprised when she saw Russia.

"Oh hello sister! I missed you very much!" he said. Belarus didn't speak. Russia went to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I left. I couldn't bear to see you hate me so much, da? And I just couldn't live with myself for what happened. I was at China's house. He eventually kicked me out for eating all his food and he told me I should face you myself. I just couldn't get over what happened," he said. She hugged him. "By the way where are the Baltics?" Russia asked.

"Estonia and Latvia are getting something. Lithuania…" she trailed off.

"What? Where is he?" Russia asked.

"He-He left," she said. Russia's fist hit the table.

"THAT BASTARD! Where is he?! No more mercy now! He's a dead man!" Russia said. Belarus told him what happened.

"It was an accident. And he-" she said.

"He's still a dead man! You were home mostly alone?! What if something happened?! I'm just relieved that my little sister is all right," he said. Ukraine came in.

"Russia. I see you're home," she said. Russia smiled.

"Um, nii-san. I went to talk to Lithuania a week ago," she said.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He was at Poland's house. And I think when I went over, Poland may have found out," she said. Russia put his hand to his face.

"What did Lithuania say?" Ukraine asked.

"Not really anything besides oh sh*t, because Poland beat the crap out of him. I didnt get to talk to him so I just left," she said.

"Wow, Poland beating the crap out of Lithuania? I'm surprised," said Russia.

"I'm not," said Ukraine.

"Maybe I can talk to him at the world meeting," she said.

"I really don't think you should go," said Russia, "it's a huge risk."

"I want to see Leituvia again. I need to tell him what really happened," she said, "Besides, the meeting is in Monaco and I'm still allowed to fly."

"Too many people will know. They'll come after you for the land. It has happened before. It will happen again," said Russia.

"Russia," said Ukraine, "It'll be fine, I promise. Please promise me you won't kill Lithuania. He has a good explanation for leaving."

"Fine!" said Russia, "I'll only strangle him a little."


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Hetalia! CHIGGIIIII! i hate final exams! They can kiss my- okay back to the story.

~Kolko

* * *

the world meeting was very cold. Which was good for Belarus. She told the others to sit down. She wanted to explain everything. Finally, Poland and Lithuania walked through the lobby. They didn't see Belarus until her arms were wrapped around Lithuania. Lithuania was surprised to see her here.

"Why aren't you at home?" Lithuania whispered.

"Why did you leave me?" she hissed. He stopped. She explained everything.

"Belarus, I'm so sorry. I had no-"

"If you listened to me, you would have. Like I haven't heard 'Im sorry' enough this month," she said.

"I was just so heartbroken. You know. I actually was thinking, that, you two made better sense than you and I did," he said, "I thought he would be better."

"What? Toris, why would you ever think that? America's a friend. Nothing more," she said.

"Um, guys, I totally hate to break up a moment here but we're going to be late if we like, don't move," said Poland. They were a little late. All stared at them when they came in.

"oh? And what exactly vhere you three doing?" France said. The three blushed.

"Oh just take your seat!" Britain said. The meeting dragged on, until France and Britain started fighting again. Poland then quieted everyone down.

"Everyone! Guess what! I have something like, totally important to say!" Poland said. The Soviets gasped. No! Poland smiled. Then, he let the secret go.


	41. Chapter 41

I am sorry if i am tiring you out with all these Chapters. Es tut mir Lied! I will try to combine chapters! In one of my other stories i had to make my favourite Character die, and not a single comment! I do not own Hetalia. I like PMs though. And I finally figured out how to comment on YouTube.

~Kolko

* * *

Poland took a deep breath he yelled, "Liet has pollakuiria!" Everyone burst out laughing. If you held out a red marker to Lithuania's face, it would match perfectly. Belarus let out a small sigh of relief. Lithuania buried his face in his hands. "Hard to believe Belarus actually slept with him," continued Poland. Belarus's turn to turn red. Lithuania hid under the conference table.

"What's pollakuiria?" America asked. Britain whispered it in his ear. America burst out laughing. He almost turned purple. Lithuania couldn't take it. He stood up.

"Mind you, this is coming from a man who gets his legs waxed!" he said loudly. Much more laughter. Poland turned red and bit his lip. Lithuania was still red, but he smiled. Poland was furious.

"Liet got-" Lithuania covered his mouth. Poland struggled in Lithuania's tight grip around him.

"I think that's enough secrets for one day Po," he said. He took the flailing Polish man out into the hall. The room then broke out in mass chaos. Secrets spilling everywhere and people choking one another. And as usual, nothing got done.

? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾌﾀ

Russia sighed. He looked out at the snow.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Belarus asked. Russia hugged her.

"I hate seeing you grow up. I felt like father to you. I'm happy you have future with Lithuania. Me… I'll be alone forever," said Russia.

"What are you talking about? You have the entire Soviet Union around you," she said.

"Well, the Union won't last forever. Ukraine I never see. You and Lithuania will eventually move out. The other two are the only people I will have left. Everyone else is scared of me for some reason. No one likes Russia. I can hear them all talk about me behind my back. I don't know why everyone is scared of me," he said, "I wish sometimes, that I was married again."

"Russia, not everyone is scared of you. Poland and Sweden aren't. And you're forgetting about Germany, your best friend. And I don't think I have anywhere else to go besides your house," she said.

"you're my beautiful, strong, tenacious, evil little sister. You'll be gone from here someday," he said, "I envy you."

"Why would you envy me? I mean look at me. I'm in this huge mess. Not to mention my economy has seen much better," she said.

"But you have a future with someone. You won't be alone forever like I will. A huge empty house will break my heart. I can't hold on to you all forever," he said. He squeezed her tighter. He never thought her would hug her first. He never thought he would love her so much, that he would actually hate to see her leave the room.

About three weeks later, Russia had a meeting with Britain. He was getting ready to go to the conference place when he heard a knock on his door. Belarus went to answer. She opened it a crack. It was Britain. She slammed the door on him. She ran up to her brother's room.

"You didn't tell me you were having people over," she said.

"I'm not, why?" he asked.

"Britain is at the front door!" she said.

"What?!" Russia was surprised. He went downstairs and opened the door. "Oh, um, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought we were meeting here, aren't we?" he asked. Russia thought of this as a way to make a new friend, so he took advantage and invited the Brit in. He sat him down for some tea and the two began the meeting. Belarus glared at the Brit from behind the wall. The two talked about normal stuff at a meeting. Then, it became personal.

"So how are all your providences?" Russia asked.

"They're fine. They're not for sale though," he said eyeing the Russian suspiciously, "Is your sister still stalking you?"

"Oh, that stopped while ago. She's finally dating someone else now," said Russia, "She's growing up fast da?"

"You've been depressed at the meetings lately. Anything going on?" Britain asked. Maybe I could get some land out of this, he thought.

"Um… no. Not that I know of. Why? You are concerned for me?" Russia asked. Something caught the Brits eye.

"Um… just looking out for an old… pal. I just think we should get together more often," he said, "Oh, look at the time, I must get going." He then left. While driving back to the airport, he smiled to himself. _You thought you could hide your little secret? Nothing gets past me. I saw her. You're little secret, will soon cover the world like disease. That land will be mine. And I'll do anything to get it._

_? ﾟﾑﾀ__? ﾟﾑﾀ__? ﾟﾑﾀ__? ﾟﾑﾀ__? ﾟﾑﾀ__? ﾟﾑﾀ_


	42. Chapter 42

CHIGGIIIIIIIII! I want these final exams to suck less. I want them to burn! BURN I SAY! That's what I will do with my Biologie notes when i am finished. Bring on the fire. Bring on the hell. set everything ablaze so that no trace remains. bring on the fire... Speaking of which, Britain is here again. It's sort of a brother vs brother fight. and in my world, Britain has a son. This is all one chapter. I posted 3 in 1 in the last one. I do not own Hetalia, so enjoy an epic fight scene.

* * *

Belarus snuck into the woods again. America was there as usual. But snow now covered everywhere from the ground to the trees. Icicles hung everywhere. It was a sparkling winterous wonderland. The two had a snowball fight. Then, they lied down in the snow looking at the small near invisible snowflakes coming down. America turned to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Oh, um, sure," she said.

"Well, we've known each other for a while, and we even lived together at one point. And I get this amazing feeling when I'm with you. I know you and Lit… I just can't do that to you two so I want to confess this so I can just get over it. I can't concentrate on anything. Getting this off my chest will probably help," he said.

"Go on," she said.

"Natalia," he said, "I think I'm falling in love with you." She smiled she began to laugh. The laughter stopped.

"Oh, you were serious," she said. He smiled. "Oh gosh," she gasped.

"I just wanted to get that off my chest so I could concentrate. We can still be friends right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. They then heard laughter. Evil British laughter.

"What are you doing here Limey?" America asked. He laughed.

"This? This is the girl you like?!" he laughed, "You are totally clueless! How do you not know about her?!" Belarus turned red. She glared at him. Britain grabbed her. She struggled, but was held down by a few men.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let her go!" America demanded. Britain laughed.

"If you knew what was going on, you would do the same thing," he said. America then charged at his older brother. He barreled into the British man. "That is who your in love with?! Ha! You picked the worst timing!" he said. America rustled with the older man. He finally pinned him.

"Don't talk badly about her! She's not how she appears!" he yelled. The two got up. America swung at the Brit. The Limey dodged it. Britain fought back now, kicking America in the stomach. America would not fall though. Dispite the pain he was in he swung at him several more times, only landing two punches on his neck and shoulder.

"You are a fool!" spat Britain, "A total fool. I suggest you stop fighting with me and join me before the little secret gets out." America sent a blow to his rib.

"What secret? What are you going to do with her?!" he demanded. America was still swinging at him.

"You're an idiot! She's with child! Lithuania's!" America stopped. He looked back. Belarus had escaped, but she probably fled back to her house. America then swung at Britain. This time, he made contact with Britain's cheek. It was slightly bruised.

"There is No reason to take advantage of her like that!" he growled. He socked the British man right in the gut.

"You should talk! You almost have as much territories as me!" Britain smiled, "Like father, like son. Or should I say, like brother, like brother." America stopped. _What have I become? _he thought, _have I really become a twisted version of him? All the territories. The power. The annoyment. No. No! I will not become him! Never! And I can't let him fulfill his plan!_ He then uppercutted his jaw. Britain smiled maliciously. He chuckled. Another hit. Britain's jaw was now bleeding. Then America hit him right in the eye.

"You! What would you do if someone was trying to take one of your providences?" America asked, "I know you wouldn't care for the people, just the land." America ducked a blow from Britain. The man suddenly stopped.

"W-Whats that supposed to mean?" Britain asked.

"Your son!" America yelled.

"What are you talking about?! I-I don't have an heir!" Britain said.

"I'm surprised you don't have an excessive amount!" America said, "But I know your one true son."

"I don't have a-"

"SEALAND!" America screamed. Britain stopped.

"He's not my s-" he started.

"Really? The kid looks just like you. He talks like you, he has your sarcasm and last name. He is a spitting image of you and you fail to notice him at all!" America said, "You didn't even care when he put himself up on EBay. When he moved away when he was bought by Sweden! Look at me and tell me you actually care for the kid!" Britain was speechless. He tried to snap back, but words wouldn't form.

"DON'T YOU EVER BRING SEALAND UP AGAIN!" he screamed. Britain then left. America just stood there in awe at what he had just done and for whom he did it for.

? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ


	43. Chapter 43

I hope you don't mind a huge plot twist. I'll need some time because of final exams and I am running low on chapters, but you can still comment. i think this is my most popular story ths month. Danke! No soc amo de Hetalia!

~Kolko

* * *

Everyone had left for the world meeting in Denmark already. Belarus had ran into a few British men, but she easily took care of them. Eventually, she made it home. She called and looked around. Everyone was gone. _Oh no, they'll know from Britain at the world meeting. I have to find a place to hide,_ she thought.

Everyone sat down at the world meeting. People kept asking where Belarus was.

"She is sick. Her economy keeps dropping and dropping," said Russia. The meeting was boring as usual. Until Britain stood up.

"Russia, are you sure Belarus is sick?" he asked.

"She was really sounding bad, why?" he asked. Britain stood. He was bruised up and had a black eye, but he was still dressed nicely.

"Nations of all, I believe that Russian man is lying!" Britain said. Russia actually looked scared. Britain got up. "I saw Belarus recently and she was perfectly fine! I know exactly what's going on," he said, "Do not trust the Soviet Union! They are lying! The real reason is that-" then, America flew out of nowhere and tackled him.

"I can't… let… you do this," America said. Britain shoved him off. Scotland and Ireland pinned him down. "No!" America cried.

"Everyone! How can we even still trust this man? Or the entire Soviet Union for that matter?! They are all hiding something! They all are in on it! A new nation shall be born soon. A child of his heir," he pointed to Lithuania. "They want to hog it all to themselves! I say we all fight for that land. We all have the right to own it," Britain was now on a table trying his best effort to cut down the Russian, "Since the whole Soviet Union takes up more than half of Europe and Asia, I say they have nothing to lose. I say we spit up and each take a piece of the Soviet Union! Who's with me?" Many nations gasped. Others cheered. All whispered and some jeered at Russia, mocking and spitting at him. _Why can't this just be a dream? _he thought. The entire Soviet party bolted. China quickly followed. Poland stayed there in awe but at the same time, was thinking of a spy movie. Latvia eventually got tired and Russia slung him over his shoulder. They speeded home. They had to be sure Belarus was okay. They were relieved to reach the house. No one arrived yet. Russia burst into the house.

"Belarus?! Belarus?! Come down here! I want to be sure you're safe!" Russia called franticly. Belarus came running down the stairs and into the arms of her brother. They all were in the house, fearing for their lives. Russia spilled the plan while China got a phone call from his boss.

"We all need to separate. If we're apart they won't be able to catch us all at once. Even Lithuania and Belarus. Stay apart! Estonia, you are the only one who knows where the nation is so they will be attacking you. Don't fight anyone! Make like Italians and RUN! I am staying here. I am the only one to stay here. If drastic times are too rough, I may flee. But for now I will stand and Fight for the Soviet Union!" Russia said, "All orders understood?" All nodded. China came back.

"No tanks yet aru," he said. China then did something no one would ever expect him to Do. He pulled out a gun and grabbed Lithuania. He held the gun to his head.

"China! What are you doing?!" Ukraine gasped.

"silence aru! Just give me the girl, and no one gets hurt aru," he said.

? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾔﾫ


	44. Chapter 44

I need something to cheer me up after Final Exams. I have never seen so many views for one story! Danke! I do not own Hetalia. This is 2 chapters is 1.

~Kolko

* * *

"China  
how could you?!" Russia said, "YOU TRAITOR!"

"Sorry aru," said China, "If I don't Do this I get fired  
aru."

"How can you possibly get fired?" Estonia asked.

"No. I will literally get fired aru. My boss is a dragon," he said.  
Then, Lithuania did something no one thought was possible for him to do. His  
hand flew back and into China's face. China released his grip. All stood in  
shock. Estonia turned on the news.

"… and here are the countries that are in the great race for the new  
Territory and the Soviet Union: Britain, France, China, the Netherlands,  
Norway, America, Australia, New Zealand, and Prussia. All the others have  
decided to remain neutral for the moment. Wait, we have just received news that  
Canada, Denmark, South Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, Germany, Finland, Italy, and  
Sweden are also after it. Some may withdraw though. Some of the countries don't  
seem too thrilled honestly."

Russia pinned down China with ease. "Everyone run! NOW!" he ordered.  
One by one they all fled into separate directions. Each were alone. Belarus,  
Lithuania, and Estonia all ran for Europe. Estonia was running to the  
Mediterranean sea. He made a raft and sailed. Belarus ran as fast as she could  
to the north. Lithuania was between the two. Latvia and Ukraine were heading  
for someplace else. Latvia was running for Asia. Ukraine planned to sneak on  
board a ship, and go to the Americas. They all fled until only Russia remained.  
Alone. With no one but a now knocked out Chinese traitor. He saw the Dutch  
troops moving in. "Bring it on," he growled.

? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ

Belarus didnt care where she was going. It had to be a far away place. She  
traveled by forest. Snow crunched beneath her feet. She had no idea where she  
was. She hadn't seen civilization in a while. She had to be past the Lithuanian  
border by now. She had been hiding for days. She finally found a road. She saw  
a parked truck near by. Her mind hatched an idea. The truck carried furs  
already made to be sold. There was also food in the back of the truck. She then  
saw something come out of the Bushes. It was Lithuania. She made a sign from  
where she was hiding. The two ran to eachother. They embraced each other.

"I'm going more south," he said.

"I'm just going where ever I can," she said. She handed him a large  
tan envelope. "When you start to loose hope, open this," she said. He  
accepted it and smiled. The two then heard a cry for help. The bushes rustled.  
December Snow crunched. Lithuania gave a gesture for Belarus to hide in the  
truck. Netherlands came out of the bushes dragging Poland.

"Does it look like I'm from the Soviet Union. Like, let me go!"  
Poland cried. The man refused. Lithuania stepped out.

"Hey! He has nothing to do with this! Spare him!" he said.

"He's of great value to you, he'll have value to me," he said.

"LIET! Liet like, help me! LIET!" Poland cried. Lithuania was  
having a flashback of when he was dragged off by Russia. Lithuania was close to  
grabbing him when he was forced back by Prussia. The two struggled to grab  
hands. They were just barely within each others reach. But they missed and were  
dragged away. "LIET!" Poland screamed.

"POLAND!" Lithuania cried.

The truck started up. It then left. That was the last scene, before the truck  
disappeared. Belarus survived in the Polish truck for a while. The man never  
noticed her. She felt so tired. She fell asleep under the Furs.

She awoke to the smell of gasoline. She was at a gas station. _Where am I now?_ she thought. The man  
came out. She hid. He was talking to a man in either German or Polish. No wait,  
definitely German. Snow still covered the ground but the furs kept her a bit  
warm. _I hope I travel to some place  
warmer_, she thought.

It was pouring rain. Austria was playing Beethoven. Hungary was happily  
listening. They heard a knock on their door. They opened it to find Lithuania,  
drenched from the rain.

"Oh. Come in! Hurry!" Hungary said. Lithuania scampered inside.  
Hungary called to Austria to bring her a blanket or towel. She also fixed him  
up with some hot chocolate. He shivered still. The only thing he had was a  
large tan envelope. He kept that dry. He protected that envelope with his life.

"We allied ourselves with other countries who think you should have the  
land," said Austria, "No one else but us knows of this."  
Lithuania nodded. Austria turned on the news on the television.

"Four countries have dropped out of the race: Sweden, Finland, Germany,  
and Italy. In other news, with the Soviet Union scattered, countries are threatening  
those hiding them with death. It is said that many nations are bombarding  
Russia. This has been going on for a week. Russia has finally fled. No one has  
captured him or any of the Soviet Union yet."

"This is all my fault," sighed Lithuania.

"It's not your fault! It's Britain's," said Hungary, "Lithuania,  
it will be okay. I assure you Belarus will be fine." Lithuania was just  
barely able to escape from Prussia. Poland wasn't so fortunate. He would find a  
way to rescue Poland. He was determined to rescue him.

Belarus decided to continue the rest of the journey on foot. The man was  
talking of unloading the truck so she left. She was near the French border. She  
felt so tired. So… so… tired… She blacked out.

Belarus woke up in a grey cell. Metal bars blocked her from the outside. There  
was a tiny window. Not big enough to slip through though. She saw the flag. The  
Union Jack.

? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ

? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ


	45. Chapter 45

Only one more exam and it's Christmas break. Maybe i will make a fire to burn the biologie. Burn, burn, DIE BIOLOGIE DIE! It is my toughest exam. This is 2 chapters in one. I am glad that you all love this story. I am glad you want me to update. You all make me feel so appreciated. I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

"That  
cat sh*t bastard!" Belarus growled. Speaking of which, the Brit walked in.  
He smirked.

"Haha! I knew I'd catch you," he said. She smiled.

"Oh, I'll get out! And mind you, when I do you'll have quite a hard time  
finding me! I am a master of disguise," she said. He chuckled.

"Oh really? It's not that hard spotting a woman who is six months  
pregnant. Besides, British police force is the best in the world, love,"  
he said. She glared at him with intensity and grabbed the metal bars tight.

"Stupid cat sh*t bastard! I… will… get… out… of… here!" she growled.  
Britain freaked out when he heard the metal begin to creak. He ran to get some  
guards. When he came back, he was in shock. 2 of the metal bars were bent  
apart. Belarus was gone. There was a note inside.

_Dear Cat Sh*t bastard,_

I told you I would escape! You fool. Metal? Really?! So easy to bend. You  
underestimate my strength. But I admire your effort. I wouldn't bother  
searching if I were you! I am a master of disquise.

Britain scowled. _Fool! I'll catch  
you! Whether you like it or not!_

Romano was by the beach. He was looking over the sea when something caught his  
eye. He saw something huge wash up on the shore. He quickly ran to it.

"What the f*ck?" he said. It was a man covered in seaweed. His suit  
was drenched. Romano kicked it gently. It moaned. He dragged it onto the sand.  
Eventually Estonia awoke.

"Where… am… I?" he moaned.

"South Italy," he said.

Meanwhile, Belarus was almost at the station. She was going to take a train  
through the Chunnel. But while she was wandering, she didnt notice the cop. And  
so, the British police force won after calling in all the back up they had, and  
Belarus was sent back to her cell with the metal bars. She cursed under her  
breath. This time, Britain put her in a strait jacket. Britain laughed.

"My police force is the best," he said.

"Вы вырадак коткі дзярмо! You are rotten! I can't wait to see you burn in  
hell!" she snarled.

"Now now! No need for name calling!" said Britain, "You must be  
starving. I'll go cook you something."

"I'd rather die than eat that scum you call food!" she spat. She  
wiggled in her strait jacket more.

"You're my prisoner, you do what I say!" said Britain. He left to  
Cook. When he came back with some scones, he dropped the plate. She was gone.  
The strait jacket lay in a pile. The bars were bent again. Another note was  
attached.

_Dear Limey Fruitcake,_

You honestly think a strait jacket would stop me?! I have Been in too many of  
these. I enjoyed the little game we have played. So long, cat sh*t bastard!

? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ? ﾟﾒﾩ

Lithuania had a plan. He had to save Poland. He didnt know if Belarus was okay,  
but he knew he could actually do something to save the innocent. He thanked  
Austria and Hungary for their hospitality. He had just walked out the door.

"Wait!" cried Hungary, "I'm coming with you. It's the  
Netherlands, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks," he said. The two then left.

Belarus had stopped for something actually decent to eat. She finally found  
some place that sold pasta. Finally real food! She had actually bought British  
clothing. Aside from lacking bad teeth and huge eyebrows, she almost blended  
in. Almost. There was a shop that sold knives and she couldn't resist. And so  
she got caught again. This time, the cell was remodeled. It was a plain white  
padded cell. The was equipped with a strait jacket again too. Guards also stood  
outside. Only one tiny window was there. It had bulletproof glass. There was a  
British meal waiting for her. She refused to eat it. She refused to eat at all.  
No matter how much pain it caused. She starved there for 3 days, until One day,  
a soldier came to deliver her meal, but he looked rather odd. He had long  
blonde hair and a slightly stubbed chin.

"Come with moi if you don't want to starve!" he whispered. Belarus  
immediately followed him. Finally, good food. Sure it was France, but at least  
she wouldn't starve. He finally took her across the Chunnel. Her cell wasn't  
even a cell. Just a very large bedroom and bathroom with no windows or any way  
out. Hmm, maybe I'll mooch off this guy for a while. When the time is right,  
I'll make a run for it and he won't be able to catch me. France treated her  
well. Gave her food anytime she pleased. He made any dish she wanted. He would  
even provide entertainment. He would even give her a massage if her back wasn't  
feeling well. But there were some drawbacks. He would want to stay with her.  
Sometimes she would find him in her bed. He always regretted it. He would try  
to touch her. That always ended in pain for France. But besides that and not  
being allowed outside that room, along with missing Lithuania, she didnt mind  
staying in France.

? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ


	46. Chapter 46

I do nicht own Hetalia. So many followers. My Halloween Special has about 59 reviews, but i think this has the most followers. Ich Liebe dich! I am glad you want more. SOrry the font got a little messed up.

~Kolko

* * *

Poland sighed. He was starting to regret being Lithuania's best friend. _Relax Po. Things will be okay in the end. Think good thoughts. Holy crap is the Netherlands scary! He just creeps me out! Okay those aren't happy. Think Ponies. Yes ponies are awesome. Hmm, might as well think of something to pass the time. Hmm, I have been stuck here for days. I am like, getting so bored. What can you do for fun when you're in a cell? hmm, 99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottles of beer. Take 1 down pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall._

He continued to 23 bottles of beer until he heard something. The vent door opened.

"Psst! Poland! Over here!" hissed Lithuania.

"Liet!" Poland cried.

"Shhh! C'mon. Lets get out of here. He helped Poland into the vent. The two made it outside where all the guards and the Netherlands himself, where knocked out cold. Hungary with her frying pan, rushed them to the car. They then ran off with a lot of evidence left behind.

**Belarus awoke to find a note by the bed. **

**Dearest Belarus,**

**I know I'm the best cook in the world, but I have a meeting with Liechtenstein. I have a cook ready your meal. I hope this new guy does well. If not, I'll fire him. Je t'aime.**

**Avec amour,**

**France❤**

**Soon the chef was in with the meal. She stared at the food. Was meat supposed to move?! This thing looked gross! She looked at the chef. **

**"Um… thanks," she said. Wow his eyebrows are huge! Wait a second! I know those eyebrows! She ran before the man could grab her. "Britain! Leave me!" she yelled. **

**"You've been stolen by the Frenchie! I can't accept that!" Britain said. **

**"I am no ones property!" she saw the door was open and made a run for it. Britain was on her heels. What do I do now? Screaming 'pervert' won't help. France is full of perverts. Britain eventually caught up with her. **

**"You're mine now!" he said. He then was tackled by an anonymous force. No, not an anonymous force. A hero.**

**"Stay away from her," said America struggling to hold down his brother. Belarus tried to run, but it was a dead end. America then grabbed her and ran. **

**"What are you-" he was running so fast and gripping her so tightly. They eventually went into a forest and lost Britain. When they finally stopped running, Belarus quickly gasped, "Thanks." No reply from America. "Okay, are you still mad at me about not telling you?" America didnt answer. "Why are we in the middle of nowhere anyways?" she asked. The sound of propellers came from above. They watched as the heel copter slowly landed. American security guards stepped out. "YOU! You traitor! I thought we were friends! You bastard!" she screamed. They loaded the two into the helicopter and flew off to America. **

**? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾸ**

**Lithuania was staying at Poland's house. He didnt think it was safe to go home yet. This morning, Lithuania slept in, which was a surprise. He was sleeping on the couch and snoring loudly. Poland looked at him confused. Liet always gets up before me, he thought. Lithuania looked rather pale. His face was also flushed with red. **

**"Liet! Like wake up," he said shaking him. Lithuania slowly blinked his eyes open. **

**"Dievas my head! What time is it?" he groaned. **

**"11:48," said Poland. **

**"What?!" Lithuania couldn't believe he slept so long. **

**"You look like death," said Poland. Lithuania tried to get up but he was so dizzy he almost crashed into a wall. Poland lead him to the bathroom mirror. **

**"What?! No no no no no. I can't get sick now! How am I supposed to-" he stopped. He then vomited. Poland felt his forehead. **

**"You are like, really hot. You need to like lie down," he said. Lithuania shook his head. **

**"No…" he then got another splintering headache. Poland lead him to the stairs but Lithuania was too weak. Poland tried to drag him upstairs. **

**"Gosh Liet! Like, how much sympathy weight did you gain?" Poland said while dragging him. He dragged him to his bedroom. He helped him into bed had told him to relax.**

**"Poland…" he asked weakly. **

**"You like, need something?" Poland asked. He nodded. **

**"Could you get the tan envelope from downstairs?" he asked. Poland went downstairs to get it. **

**America never stopped holding her hand the entire ride. No matter what he just wouldn't let go. It was close to Christmas. She stared out the window. There was only one thing she wanted for Christmas: To be home with her family in safety. Even though she celebrated the Epiphany on January 5. It wouldn't be the same without her brother and sister. Even Estonia and Latvia would make her feel happy. It just wouldn't be Christmas without playing Wheel of Latvia. She wanted to see Lithuania the most. She wanted to be with him for the Epiphany. When they landed, they went to an office. America's boss was waiting for him. **

**"Excellent work America," said his boss, "Now hand her over and we're in business." America hesitated. "America!" said his boss, "Hand her over. Stop messing with me man." He continued to think. "Come on, do what's right and give her to me," he said. He looked into her eyes. He saw hurt and betrayal. He then looked at his boss and saw rage and pain for him and his nation later. He continued to think. "Alfred F. Jones!" he growled. **

**"You know what?" America finally said something. He released Belarus. She tried to run. But she couldn't help but to listen from behind the door. **

**"You traitor!" yelled his boss. America smiled. **

**"You know what boss, I like you. A lot," said America, "in fact, I think you're number 1." He held up his middle finger. His boss's face was now bright red. America ran off laughing his hero laugh and not changing his hand. **

**"ALFRED F. JONES! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" America ignored him as he ran off with Belarus. Still flipping off his boss. **

**? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ****? ﾟﾑﾆ**


	47. Chapter 47

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I do not own Hetalia! Two chapters in one! Awesome, Da? I had an awesome Christmas. I hope you do too! I am happy for all the views and i hope to write more over vacation. I will be gone for about a week on a Cruise! i have never been on one before. I hope it is fun. one thing i wonder about... Sweden. How can someone so serious invent the Carmeldance?

~Kolko

* * *

Taiwan was on a walk. She suddenly heard a voice.

"Um, Is anyone out there?" it said, "Could someone please help me?" Taiwan stopped.

"Who's there?" she asked. She then found a huge hole. And in it was Latvia.

"Um… hi," he said nervously, "Could you help me out of this hole?"

The two were laughing. Belarus would have never thought he would do anything like that to his BOSS. HIS BOSS! The two were now traveling south. But there was one small problem. They were lost. But they were in the middle of a forest. It was a beautiful forest. But the sun was beginning to set and they needed to make shelter and a fire.

"We need to find shelter," she said.

"How about this small cave right here?" said America.

"Hey! How did you find it so fast?" she said, "Now all we need is to find food."

"Not a problem," he said as he lifted up his shirt and made it rain junk food. He had done this once he could do it again. Eventually it got dark, and they had built a fire. The two were laying down by the fire. They stared up at the stars. They were laughing and asking each other random questions.

"Hmm, I guess if you really wanted to, you could make shooting pudding with arrows a national sport," she said. He laughed. He then offered her another candy bar. She shook her head. She yawned. America checked his digital watch.

"It is…" he said looking at it, "…midnight." He smiled. "Well, Good Night Bel-" she was already asleep. America watched her sleep for a while. She was very beautiful. He started to hate Lithuania now. He was wrecking her. If she had come to him instead, they wouldn't be in this mess. He was mad at himself for the fighting. He eventually passed out too.

They finally found a beach. There was a cruise ship just about to leave. They saw the government coming after them. They quickly ran on board.

The ship stopped. Ukraine got out. Snow greeted her. Where am I? she thought. She went up to a man.

"Excuse me, um, do you know what country this is?" she asked. The man looked at her funny.

"Why, you're in Canada, eh?" he said.

Lithuania was still sick. He looked at the envelope. He Didnt lose hope yet. It was close to Christmas. He hoped this wouldn't continue to the Epiphany. Poland came in.

"Are you like, feeling better?" he asked. Lithuania shook his head. Poland sat next to him. He checked his temperature. "Woah you're like, really hot!" Poland said. Lithuania groaned. His face turned green. "Trash can?" said Poland. He nodded. Poland quickly ran to the bathroom to get the trash can. He looked away as Lithuania vomited. "Looks like the flu or something," said Poland. He then heard a knock on his door. He opened it. It was Prussia. "I am not a Soviet Union member!" Poland yelled.

"I know," said Prussia, "But I do know you are hiding someone!" Poland, was terrified because he has a fear of strangers.

"Um… uh no one is like, here! You must be mistaken with Hungary and Austria. I bet they're like, hiding someone," said Poland. Then the sound of vomiting came from upstairs. "Um… that's just my um… friend. He is the country of… um the… Czech Republic. Yes," said Poland.

"Gross! He sounds sick! Tell him I said Tag!" Prussia said.

"Czech! Prussia says what's up," he yelled. No response but moans. Prussia finally left. Poland ran upstairs. Lithuania was breathing heavily and sweating. "You're like, under a bunch of blankets," said Poland.

"I'm… freezing," he moaned. Poland nodded. "I… really… feel…so… so… so…" he then closed his eyes.

America woke up with Belarus in his arms. The embers of the fire were glowing orange. The sun was shining bright. The two forced themselves to continue. They found a cruise boat that was just about to leave and snuck on.

The two ended up being stranded in the Cuban forest for days. They finally came to a house. America knocked on the door. Cuba answered.

"AMERICA?! Jerk! What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Cuba! Buddy! Thank heavens you're here! We've been starving in the wild for a while now and-"

"Go away you jerk!" he growled.

"You don't have to feed me. Just take care of her. I owe it to a very close friend," he said. Belarus came up.

"Oh," he said, "come in. Come in quickly." He showed her to the kitchen. "Please, fell free to what ever you want," he invited. He set out a variety of fruits and ice creams.

"Don't mind if I do," said America.

"Those are not for you!" yelled Cuba. America backed down.

? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾨ? ﾟﾍﾯ? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾋ? ﾟﾍﾇ? ﾟﾍﾓ? ﾟﾍﾈ? ﾟﾍﾐ? ﾟﾍﾠ? ﾟﾍﾅ? ﾟﾍﾹ

Lithuania was sleeping soundly. It was morning so he was about to awaken. He felt a presence beside him. Had it all been a dream? Was Belarus really lying next to him? He put his arms around the person. He brought the person closer to him. He opened his eyes. _Since when did Belarus get a haircut? And since when did she wear pink? _Lithuania widened his eyes in terror. He screamed. Poland awoke. He screamed. Both of the men ran. Poland ran and hid in the closet and Lithuania, who was still dizzy from his illness, ran into a wall.

Canada heard his phone ring.

_Hello?_

_Yo, Canada it's me Cuba. _

_Oh… hey Cuba, what's going on?_

_It's a shame your not claiming new land. I got a piece of the Soviet Union. She's not mine, but I'm keeping her safe. _

_Wait, you have Belarus?_

_How do you know I don't have Ukraine?_

_Because I have Ukraine. I'm protecting her. _

_Why don't you come to my place for the Holidays?_

_i have a better idea. We can surprise them. Don't tell Belarus that her sister is here. After all they have been through, it would be nice for them to see each other. _

_Yes. But the thing that sucks is that America is here with her. But we make an awesome team don't we?_

_Yeah, I guess. I will leave tomorrow. _

_See ya!_

The phone disconnected. Canada couldn't help but to smile. He was finally going to be appreciated.

Lithuania sighed. It was Christmas Eve and he was at Poland's house. With just himself and Poland. Was this ever going to end? It had started to snow.

"Omg Liet, I like, can't wait for Christmas!" he said. Lithuania sighed. "C'mon! Christmas is supposed to be a happy time! Think good thoughts. Maybe she's somewhere safe, like Switzerland," he said.

"I bet she's alone in some place cold. All locked up in a place with bad food. What if she's being tortured and people are forced to watch? What if she's dead?!" he worried.

Meanwhile in Cuba…

"I feel so alive!" Belarus cheered. There was a fun party on the beach. All were laughing and willingly watching America being "roasted" on a fire. The food served was amazing. The weather was perfect. All nice and warm. They saw two people coming.

"Hey! My buddy Canada is here! And he's brought a date!" Cuba called. Canada blushed.

"Um… she's not my…" he said quietly, "but I do have something for her."

"Sister? Is that you?" Belarus recognized her.

"Sister! It is you!" Ukraine said with tears in her eyes. The two ran to hug each other. Cuba and Canada high fived each other. After the two were done Ukraine hugged Canada. He blushed. She also hugged Cuba. "Thank you two so much!" Ukraine said with tears of joy. They smiled.

"Um… Im very happy for you all. I really am. But could somebody please HELP ME?!" America yelled. His skin looked slightly tanner.

"Why don't we wait until he's golden brown?" Cuba said. Everyone laughed.

"Belarus! I helped you escape, remember? Help me!" he pleaded, "ok that's it! After this we're flying to Japan!"

**? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾇﾵ**


	48. Chapter 48

MERRY CHRISTMAS! ready to find out how everyone spent _their_ Christmas in this story? Here we go!

~Kolko

* * *

Lithuania sighed. It was the night before Christmas. Sure he had fun with Poland, but he missed everyone. His illness had got better. He was still sick though. He was currently asleep. Poland was moving Lithuania's coat. He hadn't moved it from the couch since when he came here because he was too lazy. Something dropped from it. He picked it up. It was a small black box.

"Omg! Is this like, what I think it is?" he whispered. He opened it. He smiled. "Omg, like, Belarus is one lucky girl," he said to himself. He gasped. He ran to the phone. "Hey I like totally need your help…"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" cried a voice. Everyone looked up. There in the blazing sun was Finland and his sleigh.

"Finland!" Cuba cried. Everyone had gathered around as Finland dropped wrapped boxes.

"At this time in the Soviet Union, it is illegal to show religion. So we have the Epiphany on January 5," said Belarus.

"Well here, you can celebrate Christmas with us!" America cheered.

"Ho Ho Ho! Belarus, there's a special gift in there for you!" Finland called, "God bless us everyone! Merry Christmas!" Everyone waved as he drove out of sight. Everyone got gifts that they enjoyed. Belarus found a small beautifully wrapped box. There was a note attached.

_Dear Belarus,_

_This is from Lithuania, but I like, technically called up Finland so it could be sent to you on Christmas. Don't worry, he's like, totally safe with me at my house. _

_ttyl,_

_Poland_

She smiled. She was happy to know he was safe. She gasped after she opened the box. A diamond ring graced her eyes.

"Lithuania," she vowed, "I will not rest until I see your face again."she slipped on the ring and went to join the others.

* * *

Estonia was with Finland and Sweden after he got picked up by Finland's sleigh from Italy. It was nice to know his friend was there for him. When Finland got back Sweden was waiting for him. Estonia went to go settle in his room. Sweden and Finland stared at the falling snow. Sweden turned to Finland.

"Finland," he said, "I l've you." Finland blushed. He was a little weirded out.

"Why Do you keep saying that?" Finland asked.

* * *

Taiwan had been taking care of Latvia for a while until Prussia captured him. Latvia now sat in a cell. Prussia walked in drinking a beer. Latvia got an idea.

"Hey, I'll make a deal with you," he said, "if I can beat you in a drinking contest, you have to let me go." Prussia smiled.

"Ha! No one has ever beaten the awesome me in such a game! This is my first beer tonight," he said, "Youre on kid!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm just short!" Latvia said. Prussia got out the keys and some beer. "Oh we're not drinking beer," he said, "got any Everclear?"

"Was?! That's 100% alcohol! Are you sure you can handle it?" he said. Latvia nodded.

"Bring it on!" he said. The two sat at the bar with shot glasses of Everclear. A crowd had gathered. "This stuff can kill," he said. He took the first shot. He seemed pretty strong. Prussia did the same. He hacked at the bitterness. He felt he had been stabbed in the throat but he kept going. After three shots, Prussia was done. Latvia had only two because he had taunted him. Latvia was a little woosey, but he was still able to run away. His throat was still on fire and he felt like puking, but he continued to run while his liver cried.


	49. Chapter 49

I will be out of town for a week. I am on vacation! After working hard, a cruise is just what i need. By the way, the Epiphany is the 7 of January not the 5. I screwed up. Es tut mir Lied! Anyways, i will actually be leaving for the airport soon. I wonder if boats have wifi. If not, i can't wait to se how many comments i have when i get back. This is 2 chapters in 1. A nice happy ending. Yay! I love writing Japan's accent. It is so much fun to write! Anyways, i do not own Hetalia. Have a wonderful New Year!

~Kolko

* * *

Japan was reading his "book" when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Japan called.

"Yo dude! It's me America!" he said. _Oh no, not America, he thought, why now and why does it have to be him?_ He opened the door. He saw Belarus.

"Oh, prease come in," he said, "America-san, did you go on vacation?" America blushed. Belarus laughed. America scowled.

"Japan, do you have any food? Cuba refused to let me eat," he said.

"Oh, sure. I sharr go make some mochi and sushi," he said as he went into the kitchen. He later came out with a variety of Japenese foods. "So, you must have had a rong journey. Prease terr me what happened," he asked. They explained a long story while they ate. "Interesting. I am sorry for arr your hardships," he said. He turned to Belarus. "But it must be arr worth it right? You are feering okay?"

"I only feel a bit sick from miso, but otherwise, I am fine," she said.

"It is getting rather rate, I wirr set up a prace for you to sreep," Japan said. He then left the room. America giggled.

"I love how he talks so funny," he said.

Lithuania still worried. Poland walked into the room smiling.

"What's with the creepy grin?" he asked.

"I talked to Finland who happened to travel around the world yesterday," said Poland.

"Does he know where-" Poland nodded.

"Belarus is totally safe. She's in Cuba with Ukraine, Canada, and America. Canada's like, caring for Ukraine," he said, "but the two are like, heading to Japan now."

"Wait, which two?" Lithuania asked taking a sip of water.

"America and Belarus," Poland said. Lithuania spit out the water.

"What?! She's with him?!" he said shocked, "Why would she go with him?!"

"Woah! Like, calm down! Why so angry? Aren't you like, friends with America?" Poland asked.

"Not after what he did!" Lithuania said.

"What did he do?" Poland asked.

"He tried to kiss her!" Lithuania said, "I know he wants her and I won't let him push me around for once!"

"Woah, almost forgot about that," he said, "I didnt know you were like, still mad at him." Lithuania sighed.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Estonia is with Finland and Sweden, Latvia was captured by Prussia, and Russia's whereabouts are unknown," he said, "As for the rest of the Soviet Union, Armenia and Azerbaijan are in Greece, Georgia is in Iran, Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan have been captured by Austrailia, Moldova has been captured by Britain, Tajikistan and Turkmenistan are hiding in Russia waiting for everything to blow over, and Uzbekistan is currently unknown."

"For now I think I will wait here until everything stops spinning," he said.

Poland's phone was ringing.

_Cześć! Poland speaking. _

_Oh, hello Poland._

_Belarus! Thank goodness! Liet has like, been worried sick! I told him yesterday where you were, but you called to like, talk to him right?_

_Да, please put him on the phone. _

_Oh yeah, by the way, he doesn't know I mailed you the box and he's like, sick in bed. _

_Poland! You could have told me that before! _

_Hold on a second. _

He ran upstairs. "LIET! Like, someone wants to talk to you!" he called up the stairs, "pick up the other line!" Lithuania moaned and picked up.

_Sveiki? Look whoever this is, this isn't a good time to call. _

_Lithuania?_

_B-Belarus?! You're okay?!_

_Yes. I finally got to a place that had a phone, how are you feeling? _

_You made my day better. I don't know what I have but it's getting better. How are you feeling?_

_I'm better. I'm finally not being chased or captured for a week. _

She told him her story.

_I wish I could see you right now. _

_Me too. I miss you. I hope this thing blows over. _

_Well, Poland is bugging me about how much this phonecall costs, so I'll let you go. _

_Да спаткання. Я люблю цябе!_

_Viso gero. Aš tave myliu!_

The two hung up. This thing had to blow over soon. It was almost January. Lithuania was bored. He never lost hope, but he wondered what was in the envelope. He opened it.

? ﾟﾓﾆ? ﾟﾓﾆ? ﾟﾓﾆ? ﾟﾓﾆ? ﾟﾓﾆ? ﾟﾓﾆ

A press conference was being held for the major countries in the race. It was being held in Denmark. It was being broadcasted on live television. Britain, France, China, the Netherlands, Norway, Australia, New Zealand, Denmark, and Prussia were all there. It was January 5.

"Russia has disappeared, so I say his land is available," said Britain. Others nodded in agreement.

"Not so fast!" said a voice. Out of nowhere came Russia himself ready to kill some people. He slugged Norway in the head. He then punched Prussia in the face.

"RUSSIA?!" All trembled in fear. He glared at them. He then uppercutted Australia in the jaw.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" he growled, "Learn your lesson. You NEVER mess with the Russian bear." They turned to flee, but Russia caught them all. He hit New Zealand in the gut. He socked the Netherlands in the eye. He then slammed Denmark's and France's heads together. He turned to Britain. "You have caused my family a lot of trouble," he growled, "for that I will make you suffer!" Britain trembled.

"W-W-What are you going to do?" he said. He then smiled. Scotland, Ireland, and Whales came out. They pounced on Russia. It took all three men to hold the Russian down. That was still a struggle. Britain tried to run, but he ran into a wok. China pinned him.

"First if all, I think something needs to be said aru," he said. He turned to the camera still holding Britain. "The race for the Soviet Union has been revoked aru!" Russia broke free of the men. He looked at Britain.

"I have a special treatment for you," said Russia. Britain trembled.

* * *

Around the world cheers could be heard. One by one the Soviet Union came back over the next two days. It was the Epiphany. Lithuania was getting worried. He then saw Belarus and America walk off the plane. Belarus ran to Lithuania. The two were never happier to see each other. The two hugged and never let go. America stood there and smiled.

"I got a surprise for all of you," said Russia.

"Is it spin Latvia?" asked Estonia.

"I have something different in mind," said Russia.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Britain screamed as he was lifted up on the wire.

"First one to knock him down, get to beat the crap out of him!" Russia said.

"NOOOO!" Britain screamed.

? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ


	50. Chapter 50

I AM HOME! My Haus feels so different since I've been gone. I still feel like rocking back and fourth. but on the trip i did accidently slam my finger in the door, got a very small eye infection, and they lost one of my bags on the last day when i was in Miami, USA, but it was still awesome! I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

**Afterwards, things returned to normal. Or somewhat normal. Nothing is ever normal in Russia's house. The doorbell rang. Belarus answered. It was Poland.**

******"Heyyyyy," he said, "Is Liet here?" He invited himself in. Poland had been visiting a lot lately.**

******"I'll go get him," she said as she ran upstairs. The two then came back downstairs. They were talking.**

******"You could have just yelled for me. You didn't have to trouble yours- hey, Poland," he said.**

******Poland smiled, "Wow Belarus, you move fast for someone so f-"**

******"Say it and you die," she growled holding a knife, "And there's nothing to do since Russia confined me to the house again."**

******"Where is Russia by the way?" asked Lithuania. Belarus smiled.**

******"He just left for a meeting in Germany," she said, "which means, I can have visitors." The doorbell rang. She dashed to the door.**

******"Hello! What's up?" said a voice. A very annoying voice. America came in. "Lithuania! I haven't seen you in forever!"**

******"I owe you a thanks," said Lithuania, "for protecting her."**

******"No problem," he said. The two then went upstairs. When they were gone, Poland turned to Lithuania.**

******"Lets find out what they are doing," he said. Half of Lithuania's mind wanted to say no, but the other half wanted to know.**

******"I'm sorry. I just can't do it," he said.**

******"I can," he said as he tip-toed upstairs. He cracked the door to see the two with a computer watching American comedy. "So my colon is lying on my chest," said the computer, "I wake up during the middle of the surgery, I accidentally swallow half of it. How did that happen I'm wondering. When all of the sudden, that's when the laxative hits. So, I'm lying there, wondering how the heck am I going to get out of this?" Poland just slipped out.**

******Russia was daydreaming. He thought back to when Belarus was still obsessed with him.**

******His family and the Baltics were about to go out to a fancy restaurant. They were getting ready.**

******"Now Belarus, this is nice place. Please don't strangle the waitress this time," he said.**

******"I shall not disappoint you big brother," she said. When they were there, everything was normal. Until it was time to pay the check. Russia almost had a heart attack.**

******"Is that ten digits? That cannot be correct?!" he said.**

******"Oh no," the waitress pointed to something on the check, "that's the price. The other one is my phone number."**

******"Oh, how silly of me. It even says 'call me' on the bottom," he said. He noticed Belarus was missing. "Where did Belarus go?" he asked.**

******"I think she went to the restroom," said Lithuania. Later that night, he found out she had pinned the waitress to the wall with thirty steak knives with one in her leg.**

******His flashback ended. He smiled at the thoughts. He felt arms around him. He turned around to see Belarus.**

******"I'm sorry I missed your Birthday. We have a cake downstairs for you," she said. Russia smiled. He decided to celebrate with his family. "Happy Birthday big brother."**


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry for the messed up writing! i am getting this off my email. i do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Belarus sighed. Why did I ever listen to him? I should have just done what I thought was right. She thought of the memory.**

**"Don't worry brother, I was going to get rid of it tomorrow anyway," she said.**

**"What?! But sister, why?" said Russia.**

**"I can't do this. It's way too much for me. I just can't handle the pressure," she said.**

**"Sister, please reconsider!" Russia said, "please don't kill an innocent life like this."**

**"You kill people all the time," she said, "I have made up my mind Russia."**

**"No. You haven't," he said, "this will help the Soviet Union. We could finally be out of debt sister! The Soviet Union could rule over all. Please think of how this will affect us."**

**"I am. And I said no. I couldn't do this to you. I love you too much," she said.**

**"Fine! Go ahead. But you will be making huge mistake. You disappoint me. Your heart is full of ice," he said. He left. She sighed and shook her head.**

**"No. I will never disappoint my older brother. Never!" she said, "It's like killing Lithuania. I can't do it."**

**Lithuania also worked in his Capitol when he wasn't at Russia's house. He was always so busy going from one job to another. Belarus decided to visit him today. She walked in and went to his office. She saw him with a woman at his side. The woman had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a bit of a tan. She was a bit taller than Lithuania and she was very attractive. She looked about in her early twentys. The two were talking in Lithuanian. Lithuania saw Belarus.**

**"Oh, hello Natalia! Did you come to surprise me?" he asked.**

**"Да. I also wanted to see what else you do," she said. The Lithuanian woman smiled and waved.**

**"Oh, Natalia this is my new intern Lina. This is her first day here and I'm showing her around," he said. Belarus nodded.**

**"Labas," she said. Belarus was confused.**

**"Oh I'm sorry, she only speaks Lithuanian," he said.**

**"kodėl jūsų skrandis toks didelis?" she asked. Lithuania smiled.**

**"Yeah, she's not very smart," he turned to her, "Tai yra mano sužadėtinis Natalija. Ji atėjo aplankyti manęs šiandien," she nodded.**

**"O jūs esate jo sužadėtinis? Sveikiname! Argi jis ne mielas?" she said.**

**"I see you're busy so I will go," said Belarus.**

**"Okay, I will try to get off early," he said. They kissed and said a farewell. Lina tapped on his shoulder.**

**"kiek laiko papietauti?" she asked.**

**Lithuania heard the phone ring.**

**"Hello?… no he's not here can I take a message?… wait the what? …okay, that's good, i guess. I'm still kind of confused… I am Lithuania. I am her fiancé… no she hasn't told me, could you please explain?… no Russia hasn't told me either…"**

**Lithuania sat down with Poland and Belarus. The two glared each other down.**

**"Okay you two. I have a meeting with a friend from work. I know you two don't get along but you're my two favorite people. Could you two please play nicely for once?" said Lithuania.**

**"Anything for my sister," said Poland.**

**"I am not related to you!" Belarus snapped. There was a knock on the door.**

**"Sveiki Lina," he said.**

**"Sveiki!" she said.**

**"Damn!" said Poland. Belarus slugged him in the arm.**

**"we'll be upstairs if you need anything." The two went upstairs. At first the two sat in silence. After ten minutes, Lithuania heard the two fighting. Poland screamed in pain.**

**"Ow! Take it out! It hurts!" Poland screamed.**

**"No! You deserve this!"**

**"It hurts! Ow! I think it's stuck! Get it out!"**

**"Aš busiu atgal," said Lithuania. He burst through the door. "What the hell is going on?!" he screamed. He saw Poland with a knife in his leg. Belarus was standing there smiling.**

**"Liet! Thank God you're here!" Poland said. He bandaged up Poland and got the knife out of his leg. He turned to Belarus.**

**"Can I go one day without you stabbing someone?!" he disciplined.**

**"I'm sorry," she said with a tone.**

**"Good. Now no more stabbing! I have to finish this meeting," he said. She nodded. He returned upstairs. "gaila apie tai," he said.**

**"Lets get to real business," said Lina.**

**"Wait, since when did you speak-" he was interrupted by lip contact. He tried to push her off, but she was too strong. Also he was a total wimp.**

**Meanwhile downstairs…**

**Poland and Belarus were sitting on the couch. Belarus rolled her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry I stabbed you in the leg," she said in a sarcastic tone. **

**"I'm sorry Liet is with another girl," taunted Poland.**

**"Lina? She's a… coworker, right?" she said.**

**"I saw your face when she walked in! You're like totally jealous!" Poland teased. Her face turned red.**

**"I am not!" she defended.**

**"Yes. You're jealous!" Poland kept teasing her.**

**"Do you want to be stabbed again?" she asked.**

**"No ma'am," said Poland, "look at it this way, if you were a guy, which girl would you choose: The girl from your own country who does whatever you say and is very attractive, or a Belorussian who is attractive, yet also very aggressive and at one point broke all your fingers." Belarus thought for a moment. Poland may actually be right. She went upstairs to check on him. She opened the door and found the two making out. She gasped. Lithuania stopped.**

**"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked.**

**"Belarus! It's not what you think it is! Oh Šūdas you won't ever believe my story-" started Lithuania.**

**"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I-I understand. I knew this would happen. Do you know what, " she said, "Пайшоў на хуй!" She ran to her room.**

**"Natalia! Belarus, I'm sorry! It wasn't me it was…" he cried. He finally wriggled himself free and ran after her. He ran to her room.**

**"This is really bad timing," she said.**

**"Can I tell my-"**

**"Who else have you been around with?" she asked, "Monaco, Seychelles, Poland?!"**

**"Hey! If you would just listen to me explain!" he yelled, "and like you should talk on fooling around with people!"**

**"What's that supposed to mean?!" she asked.**

**"You have been around with all three of us Baltics!" he said.**

**"That was before we settled down!" she defended.**

**"Oh, I know a recent one!" He said, "America!" She gasped.**

**"How- how did you-"**

**"Poland talks!" he said, "I never kissed her! She kissed me! I thought she was going to help with business. How the hell was I supposed to know she would pounce on me?!" Lithuania explained, "I've seen you two! You and America! I've seen it more than once! You two are always together! He wants to take advantage of you but you're too blind to see it! You just see an innocent guy, but he is just waiting to stab me in the back and run off with you! He's splitting us apart!"**

**"Had it ever occurred to you that America may be the closest thing I ever had to a friend?!" tears filled her eyes, "I may have been lonely most of my life, but I have the right to talk to my only friend! I never intentionally kissed him! It was one accident after another. I know you won't believe me, but it's the truth! And in my state, America wouldn't like me anyways!"**

**"Okay, you know what?" Lithuania yelled, "Just… just… just go make out with America or something! I can tell you still like him and I'm sure if you ask him, he still has feelings for you!"**

**"Fine! I bet you he doesnt anymore! You can make out with your friend too! Remarry him for all I care!" she screamed. She stopped. "Oh my gosh. I know why this is all happening now," she said, "You are gay!"**

**"I am not gay!" he defended.**

**"You keep talking about Poland like he's the best thing in the world. He keeps coming over, and you just tried to set yourself straight," she said, "Either your gay, or this is a VERY weird coincidence."**

**"This IS a weird coincidence!" Lithuania yelled, "And speaking of which, I got a call from the mental hospital."**

**"Why would you-"**

**"Why didnt you tell me?" he said, "don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Why didn't you tell me you were slowly losing your mind?"**

**"Why didnt I get that message?" she said.**

**"I wrote it down by Russia's desk," he said.**

**"Even if you aren't gay, you made out with one of your coworkers!" she said, "I knew this was coming. I just didnt think it would come so soon. Poland and America were right! I shouldn't have trusted you! I never should have! You meant so much to me! And now… I don't even know anymore!"**

**"Okay, do you know what?!" Lithuania screamed, "I cant believe this is happening! I-I-I can't! I can't bear to look at you anymore! You were the love of my life. I loved you forever! Now, it makes me sick. Sick that when you leave, my world will be gone!"**

**"Oh, go to hell!" she screamed.**

**"I'll meet you there!" he yelled.**

**"Oh are you going to add to your suicides? You want to keep the number one spot?"**

**"Listen," he growled, "accuse me of cheating and being gay, call me names, break my bones, but do NOT take my people in vain. Especially all the suicides in my country."**

"Дурны вырадак дзярмо кошка! I'm through with putting up with you and- and- I can't take it! I'm already losing my mind, I don't need this to keep dragging me down!" Belarus yelled, "That's it! I'm done!" She then ran out of the house slamming the door. Leaving a silent house behind her.

"Poland?" he called. Poland trotted to his side. Lithuania packed up a few things. "Come on let's go!" he growled. The two ran out the door as well.

? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾘ❤? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾛ?


	52. Chapter 52

Priveet! I'm back! i really don't want to study for a quiz that is two days from now. Comment. bitte. Did you know, Belarus translates to "White Russia"? In places that speak German, Belarus is still called White Russia. It sounds pretty. Nevlastnim Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

"For the last time China, you can't drive after you had laser eye surgery!" said Russia.

"I know my streets aru," said China.

"I'm home! Lithuania! Belarus!" he called. No response. The house was empty. The four had just got back from the world meeting.

"Sister! I have cheesecake. Please come down," he called. Again, No response. "Lithuania! Belarus!" he called. He called for everyone, but no one responded. He searched the whole house but found no one.

"She knows she's not allowed to leave the-" he growled, "America!" He dialed the phone.

_Sup? America speaking. _

_What have you done with my sister?!_

_Wait… who is this?_

_Where… is… Belarus?!_

_Oh, Russia. Why are you asking me? I don't know?! Why, is she missing?_

_I came home and both Belarus AND Lithuania are gone. _

_Maybe they're on a date? _

_Belarus isn't allowed to leave the house. _

_If you can't find Belarus, ask Lithuania. _

_I told you I-_

_Think. Where do you think Lithuania would be? _

He hung up. Hmmmm, he thought, where would Lithuania be? He then sneezed on Latvia.

Belarus didnt care where she was going, she just had to get away. She didnt care if the doctors told her to take it easy, she kept running. She should have listened to the doctors. When she woke up she was in a house alien to her. Someone came in through the door. She didnt care who it was, she wrapped her arms around him. She then rest her eyes upon the man who had saved her life. She was surprised at who it was.

"Why did you take me in?" she asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there passed out," he said.

"You do know I'm not for sale, Limey," she said.

"Just tell me what the bloody hell you were doing passed out in the middle of nowhere?" he asked.

"Oh… well… Lithuania and I…" she couldn't finish.

"I'll be right back. The mince pie is done," he said, "by the way I called America and he should be here any minute." There was a knock on the door. America ran to Belarus immediately.

"Are you okay? Did the Limey hurt you? What were you doing out there?!" he asked.

"Calm down," said Britain, "it's okay. Now can you tell us what happened?" She wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come.

"We… we broke up," she said. Looks of shock came from the two.

"But… why now? What happened?" Britain asked.

"I-I caught him cheating on me with his coworker. And then we got in a huge fight and… well, it got out of hand," she explained, "he even accused me of cheating on him with America."

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to kill him!" America said.

"Here have some mince pie," said Britain.

"Um, I don't think that will cheer anyone up," said America. Belarus felt sick.

"Вось дзярмо! Where's your restroom?" she said.

"Down the hall to the left-" she dashed out of the room.

"Wow, that's two more people that hate your food," said America. Britain glared at him as he got rid of the dish. She came back. She lied down on the couch.

"I just can't believe this is happening," she said. She buried her face with a pillow.

"I promise I'll kill Lithuania the next time I see that cheating bastard!" said America.

"He-he accused me of being a cheater. But I accused him of being gay," she said. She explained the whole story.

"Mmm… I always 'ad a feeling Lithuania was gay," said France.

"When did you get here bloody frog?!" asked Britain. France ignored him.

"Mon Cher. You are not feeling well?" he asked. She shook her head. He smiled. "How about I entertain you?" he said. He grabbed Britain.

"What the hell are you doing you bloody frog?!" Britain screamed. He put on some music and forced Britain to tango with him. Britain was not happy. Belarus and America were laughing their heads off. After they were done, Belarus sighed.

"This is my fault," she said.

"Hey, listen to me! None of this is your fault," said America, "you didnt do anything. He's the cheating bastard!"

"I finally realized," said Britain "he was telling the truth. He's to afraid of you to cheat on you. He wouldn't. But the chance that he's gay, well, no one is at fault for that."

"I have a feeling 'e's not gay," said France.

"Why do you think that?" America asked.

"Well, if a guy still loves a girl after she broke all of 'is fingers, zhat man is eizer insane, or 'e is in love with zhat girl," he said.

Meanwhile at Poland's house, Lithuania wasn't doing too well.

"I am a broken man," he said.

"C'mon Liet, it's going to be okay," said Poland.

"Okay?! I just lost the love of my life, how am I going to be okay?!" said Lithuania, "I had everything. Now she's gone."

"I just thought you had the highest suicide rate in the world," said Poland. The phone rang. Poland went to get it. He went into another room so Lithuania couldn't hear him.

_Cześć! Poland speaking. _

_Hello Poland. Is Lithuania at your house?_

_Yes he is. Why? Do you need him?_

_Do you know where Belarus is?_

_Oh yeah, the two like, had a huge fight and broke up. _

_Wait, WHAT?!_

_Okay so Liet like, was like, having a meeting and his coworker is like totally hot. So Belarus went to see if the two needed anything and his coworker was like a total bitch and she like totally kissed him just to like totally break the two up. The two then had a HUGE fight and like, accused each other of like a bunch of things. Liet accused Bel of cheating on him with America and like, not telling him that she was losing her mind. Bel accused Liet of cheating and like, being gay. And then the two just like, split up._

_…this is a lot to take in. _

_Right now Liet is like, a total mess. I know I'm like, stereotyping him right now, but I'm afraid he may kill himself. _

_Wow. So do you know where Belarus ran off to. _

_No idea. Most likely America. _

_I tried she's not there._

_Well America is like, a while away, it like, takes hours to get there. _

_True. I'll try calling again. _

_Okay bye. _

_Good bye. _

The two then hung up.

**? ﾟﾓﾞ****? ﾟﾓﾞ****? ﾟﾓﾞ****? ﾟﾓﾞ****? ﾟﾓﾞ****? ﾟﾓﾞ**


	53. Chapter 53

**You know, if you want me to update, all you have to do is ask. Comment saying, "Update soon" i will update. i do not own hetalia.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

**They decided to stay with France. Britain visited often despite it being Paris. It was morning and the four were having breakfast and trying to prevent Belarus from going to Warsaw to see Lithuania.**

**"This is all my fault," said Belarus, "I have to see him!" America had wrapped his arms around her midsection to stop her from going to the door.**

**"No, none of this is your fault. If you go to him you'll just get your heart broken again," said America.**

**"But I shouldn't have been so horrible to him! What if he was telling the truth? I need to know!" she said.**

**"Belarus no! I just can't see you heartbroken again! Stalking him isn't the answer," said America, "you can't rush into things." France now helped hold her down. She was crazy.**

**"Please! You don't understand! I should have listened to him," she said, "I should have- Ow!"**

**"Mon Cher! Are you okay?" France asked.**

**"Sorry, is my grip too tight?" America asked.**

**"I'm fine," she said, "Please let me see him. I promise I will never ask again. I owe it to- Ow!"**

**"Are you sure you're feeling alright, love?" Britain asked.**

**"I said I'm fine," she growled.**

**"You don't sound fine," said America.**

**"I'm used to having a lot of pain. I can deal with it," she said.**

**"You need to go to the hospital," said Britain.**

**"No, it's too early for-Ow!" she winced, "call Lithuania. He will know what to do." America dialed the phone.**

**Sveki?**

**Lithuania! I'm so glad you picked up!**

**What? America? Is that you?**

**Who else do you know that has an annoying voice like mine?! You need to come to Paris right now!**

**Why?**

**It's Belarus. Something's wrong! I don't know what, but you have to get here as soon as possible!**

**What?! Good thing I'm in Amsterdam. I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight.**

**They hung up. Britain drove. They were stuck in traffic for thirty minutes, but they eventually got to the hospital. They waited another thirty minutes for the results. The doctor came out.**

**"Just false labor. Everything's okay," he said. All sighed in relief. He turned to leave. He then stopped and turned to America. "You did a smart thing bringing her in. You're going to be a great father," he said. He left.**

**"Oh but I'm not-" he was already gone. He sighed. No one noticed Lithuania standing behind the wall. Belarus finally came out. America ran and hugged her. Lithuania hid more behind the wall.**

**"Is it me, or did I just see Lithuania?" she asked.**

**"You are taking this way too far. Next thing you know you'll be stalking him," said Britain. Lithuania left. His heart couldn't take it. He went out the door to the parking lot where Poland was waiting.**

**"So, is she like, okay?" he asked.**

**"She's fine. Lets go," said Lithuania.**

**"Are you sure? You look like you just got dumped," he said.**

**"Please just, go," he said.**

**It was a pleasant morning in Paris. The four were sitting down and having breakfast. Until an angry German burst through the door.**

**"Okay Frenchie! Zhis is zhe last straw!" he growled.**

**"What are you talking about?" France said with a smile.**

**"Don't play stupid! Everytime zhere's a meeting in France, my luggage always gets vandalized!" he said. (Note: the French and the Germans HATE eachother. I know someone who had this actually happen to him.)**

**"I 'ave no idea what you are talking about," said France with a smirk.**

**"Stop stealing all my undergarments and pouring coffee on my suits!" Germany yelled. France laughed. The two battled it out. Italy popped up. (You just can't write a Hetalia fanfic without Italy popping up somewhere ?)**

**"Ciao big brother France!" he said.**

**"Italy! Was are you doing here?" Germany asked.**

**"I hid in your suitcase after it got vandalized!" Italy said, "Who wants pasta?"**

**China invited Taiwan, Japan, Hong Kong, and Korea for dinner. He made all the food himself. It all tasted very delicious as usual.**

**"Anaki? Next time can I cook?" Korea asked.**

**"Do you not like the food aru?" China asked, "you are not grateful for my food aru?"**

**"No! It's really good as usual. But you never let me near the stove. I just want to Try cooking for once," he said.**

**"I don't thing anyone trusts you near an open flame," said Hong Kong. Korea glared at him.**

**"So Sensei, you have been spending a lot of time at Russia's house," said Taiwan, "do you have a girlfriend over there?" China almost choked on his beef. He shook his head as he washed it down with water.**

**"Maybe he doesn't have a girlfriend," said Hong Kong, "Maybe a boyfriend." China spit water everywhere. He kept coughing.**

**"That is absurd aru!" he yelled.**

**"Are you sure you and Russia aren't like-"**

**"No aru!" China yelled, "he terrifies me too much aru!"**

**"Why are you there so much?" Korea asked, "you even spend the night there sometimes."**

**"I want to make sure Belarus is okay aru. Also Russia is a smart ally to have aru. His family reminds me of you guys but his family Is much more messed up aru," he said.**

**"We still need to get you dating," said Taiwan.**

**"I don't need another person in my life to be happy aru," he said. He sighed. He looked over at Japan. "You haven't spoken aru," he said.**

**"Nothing to talk about," he said.**

**"Nothing at all aru?" China asked.**

**"Do you know of anyone who hates miso? Seriousry!" he said. He continued eating.**

**"That's as good as you'll get from Japan. If anything, he's talkative tonight," said Taiwan. More silence. Korea then started playing with his chopsticks. He put them in his mouth and pretended he was a walrus. Taiwan laughed. China facepalmed. China then left the room and went outside. He looked at the moon. Taiwan sat next to him.**

**"Are you okay Sensei?" she asked. He sighed.**

**"I don't know why aru, but I think they think of me as part of their family aru. And I don't know why but there, I feel at home. I feel like they're a second family to me aru. Even when my sight suddenly began to fail, he drove me to the clinic for surgery aru. I don't know why he is so nice to me aru. I betrayed him aru. Apparently Im his only friend aru. Sure he scares the crap out of me, but I can't help but to feel sorry for the guy aru. His life is so twisted aru," China said, "He has an older sister who is banned from seeing him, and a little sister who used to be obsessed with him bit is now having a child with one of his servants. I've come to know his family well. And those three servants. I can tell they are all very smart, but they are too afraid to show their talents aru. I'm sorry, I'm boring you aru."**

**"No no! It's interesting!" she said. Everyone nodded. The others had come to join. They had gathered around him as if he were telling a story. They looked fascinated. China smiled.**

**"Estonia well, he just sits back and tried to avoid all trouble aru. I can tell he's a genius aru. I hear he found a portal to an alternate dimension where everyone's genders are switched aru," he said.**

**"Wow! I wonder what the female me is rike," wondered Japan**

**"My female counterpart is probably hot!" Korea said.**

**"Russia loves to torture the little one, Latvia aru. He always crushes him down, and I can tell he's also smart, but he's not smart when it comes to Russia aru, he always gets in alot of trouble aru," he explained.**

**"Oh yeah, I found the short one is a hole. He's funny!" Taiwan said.**

**"The last one, Lithuania, he's the father aru. I don't know why, but he's Russia's favorite aru. He always overworks himself, going from one job to the other aru. He has a weird friend that keeps coming over aru. I have a feeling hes gay aru. Belarus hates him aru. I honestly don't get why he still loves Belarus. I mean, she broke all his fingers aru. But she must act totally different now aru. She actually still scares me aru. About as much as Russia," he explained, "Who do you want to hear about next aru?"**

**"The gay friend!" Korea piped up. China felt home again. Like the people sitting in front of him actually depended on him.**

**"Alright. Poland is Lithuania's best friend aru. I have a feeling he is gay aru. He always wears skirts and he's obsessed with ponies aru. I call him the pony man aru. He talks like a teenage girl from America aru. It's so hilarious when he comes over aru," he said.**

**"Tell us about his sisters!" Korea pleaded.**

**"I know what Russia is like, can you explain his sisters?" Hong Kong asked. China smiled. He felt like he was still raising a bunch of kids.**

**"Alright aru. Well Ukraine is a very sensitive woman. She is not allowed to see her brother because of her boss aru. She is a pushover aru. She is also a crybaby aru. But she is there for her sister aru. She tries to be positive and lean more towards the good side of things aru. But it she is always ended up being targeted a lot aru. She was like a mother to Russia and Belarus when they were younger aru. She took care of them aru."**

**"Wow. I know Ukraine is know for her big breasts. But I didnt know that," said Korea.**

**"Lets hear about Belarus! She's the main reason you're supposed to be there," said Taiwan.**

**"Alright aru. Gosh, where do I begin aru? She used to be obsessed with her brother…" he told them the whole story of everything that happened.**

**"Oh I hope they get back together," said Taiwan.**

**"They are meant for each other," said Japan.**

**"Awww… now I'm sad," said Korea, "please get more scoop! This could be an AWESOME story!" There may have been four adults listening to that story, but all China saw was four little children. He thought he was going crazy. The children would not leave from his mind. He just smiled.**

**"It's late aru. You will get going?" he asked.**

**"Are you kidding? Traffic is HORRIBLE at this hour," said Hong Kong.**

**"You have spare mats, right?" asked Taiwan. China smiled.**

**"I'll see if I can find some aru," the rest of the night, China was smiling. He finally felt like his family was one again. Without Russia and his messed up family, this wouldn't be happening, he thought, I owe that man a blessing. So many people misjudge him. He's a nice guy, once you get to know him. Just… no one cares enough to get to know him.**

**? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ**


	54. Chapter 54

**my computer almost crashed. Wow, that would have sucked. a lot. i do not own hetalia. i didn't want to give away too much so this is only one chapter. something big happens next chapter. Gasp! Spoiler! okay then, back to work.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

**? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ****? ****ﾟﾓﾖ**

**Russia had went to visit Ukraine. He knocked on the door. He could hear very muffled talking. Or screaming.**

**Russia listened closer. He wondered if everything was okay. He then heard a very loud scream.**

**"NOOOO!" Ukraine screamed again. Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! He heard a few broken dishes. Then the collision of metal several times in a row. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! BANG! Russia literally broke down the door.**

**"Big sister! Are you okay?! Sister!" he cried. He heard crying. He went to the next room. The sight made him gasp. Shattered dishes were everywhere, along with a few buttons and some blood. A bottle of chloroform was in the corner of the room. Ukraine's boss lay passed out and bleeding from his head. Ukraine was kneeling beside him sobbing. Her shirt was ripped open. She held a bloody frying pan in her hands. "Sister! Are you okay?!" Russia went to hug her. She sobbed into his chest.**

**"R-Russia… he… he…" she kept crying. He lead her to the couch. He tried to calm her down.**

**"Could you please tell me what happened?" Russia asked. She began to tell her story.**

**"I-I-I had just got back from harvesting crops and-and…" she stopped for a second, "my boss was sitting at the table smiling at me. And then he looked at me. Then he… he-" she couldn't finish the sentence. She collected herself once again. "He tried to take advantage of me!" she sobbed.**

**"Sister…" said Russia, "I am glad you defended yourself."**

**"I'm worried that i may have killed him," said Ukraine.**

**"He will be fine," he said, "why don't you come and live with me for a while?" She sniffed and nodded. She packed her things as quick as she could. She was afraid her boss would wake up. They quickly fled the scene.**

**France heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Russia.**

**"Priveet! I'm here to pick up my sister," he said.**

**"Come in," said France. Russia hit his head on the doorway. France started explaining what had happened. They heard terrified yelps from England. America was chucking burnt scones at him.**

**"Ow! Ow! Ow! ouch! Okay I get it! You don't like my scones!" he said trying to sheild himself. He picked up all the scones and left.**

**"It's okay Belarus! The scones are gone!" America called.**

**"Oh my gosh! Those things are horrible!" she said as she came down the stairs.**

**"Hey! When did Russia get here?" England said. Russia turned to England.**

**"Thank you very much for taking her in. I owe you," he said.**

**"It was no problem. Just please don't kiss me," he said. (Note: that is how Russia normally greets people.) Belarus saw Russia.**

**"Big brother," she said, "what are you doing here?"**

**"Belarus! I have been worried sick! Thank God you are okay!" he hugged her, "promise me you won't run off like that again."**

**"I'm fine Russia," she said. China and Ukraine came out of the car.**

**"Hey! It's an Allied Forces reunion!" said America. Ukraine ran to Belarus.**

**"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" she asked.**

**"Sister I'm fine!" she said. Ukraine hugged her.**

**"Sister… your… crushing… my ribs… and my stomach," she gasped. Ukraine let go.**

**"I was so worried! You could have died! Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.**

**"Well, there maybe bruises from the hugs. And my heart still feels crushed, but other than that everything's just swell," she said. All then said goodbye. Russia then literally picked up his younger sister and carried her out bridal style since slinging her over his shoulder wasn't possible. She waved again as Russia hit his head on the door again. All waved. In the car, all was silent. Then, Russia finally said something.**

**"I don't want you to get hurt," he said.**

**"too late for that," she said.**

**"Please promise me you will stay inside the house," he said. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to my little sister in a place we can't reach you." She nodded. Great, stuck inside a house for the next month or two.**

**Belarus was mostly confined to her room. Russia didnt want her to over stress herself. He ignored all the times she groaned, "I don't care!" She hated being trapped in her room. She still did paperwork even though she was constantly told not to. But she had a plan to get out. She was an escape artist. She just simply snuck around the house at night. She did it before to get food. She was always looking for a chance to escape.**

**? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ**


	55. Chapter 55

This is 4 chapters in one! yay! though these chapters are short. i do not own hetalia. i love updating, but i'm running a little behind on chapters. I do think this is fun though. Please vote on my poll!

~Kolko

* * *

**It had been over two weeks since the break up. It was Lithuania's birthday. He was eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Poland opened the door. He then quickly slammed the door and ran to Lithuania.**

**"LIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEETTT!" he screamed. Lithuania got up. Poland ran to him and jumped in his arms.**

**"Poland! What the-"**

**"The psycho is here! Please like, make her leave!" Poland said terrified.**

**"What?!" he said. He wasn't dressed yet and he was half awake. He only wore shorts and was shirtless dispite it being February. "could you just let in who ever it is?"**

**"It's the psycho! She's going to stab me again!" Poland clung tighter to Lithuania.**

**"Poland, get off of me!" Lithuania said. Poland did so. He and Lithuania went to the door. Poland opened it a crack.**

**"Please discard any knives or sharp objects please," he said. Lithuania opened the door.**

**"B-Belarus," he gasped, "w-what are you doing here?"**

**"Oh, I didnt know you still hated me," she said, "I'm sorry. I will leave."**

**"No, please stay," he said. She looked at him. She then ran to him and hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. He also hugged her tight despite her stomach being in the way. Poland smiled. "You don't know how much I have missed you," he said, "you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He hugged her again. She pushed away this time.**

**"I-I am still not sure," she said, "if I can trust you still." He looked confused.**

**"Oh come on!" Poland said, "it's obvious you two are like, meant to be together! Just, make up already! You're his lobster!" They were confused. "I'm sorry," he said "When lobsters mate, they like, mate for life." The two smiled. They then hugged. The hugging then turned into kissing. "Alright you two. That's enough," he said.**

**Belarus stayed over at Poland's house until the next day. When Belarus stepped through the door, she met an angry Russia.**

**"Where… were… you?!" he growled.**

**"I had to pick up something," she said, "Something to keep me entertained while I'm locked up."**

**"I could have-"**

**"You wouldn't get what I got," she said. Lithuania entered. Russia's face was bright red in anger.**

**"You dare show your face here?" he snarled. Lithuania stood his ground. Russia raised his pipe.**

**"RUN!" Belarus cried. Lithuania ducked and slid underneath the Russian. Russia pursued him. Lithuania ran up the stairs to Belarus's room. Russia was there before he could lock it. He grabbed Lithuania by the ankles and began dragging him to his doom. He whacked Lithuania a few times with his pipe. The next swing was blocked. Belarus had stepped in front and caught the pipe. Russia stopped.**

**"Please, I love him. He didnt cheat on me. It was a huge misunderstanding. Nothing happened," she said. He stared at her for a second. He raised his pipe. China then jumped on his back and held a white cloth to his face. He then stopped and fell to his knees. He kneeled limply, like a rag doll. He then collapsed.**

**"Thank you," said Lithuania. China bowed and went back downstairs.**

**"Sorry i took so long to get up here," she said. He shook his head.**

**"No. It's okay. I'm used to this," he said. The two then hugged. **

**? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ**

**Belarus was with her sister. Her sister got off the phone with her boss.**

**"He's putting the blame on me for knocking him out, but i told everyone at the counsil why and my boss has been issued a warning," she said, "I will be leaving in a few days."**

**"Sister you have to learn to stand up for yourself," she said, "you can't be afraid of everything."**

**"I'm trying my best," she said.**

**"I bet you're still afraid of me," she said.**

**"I think I got over that a while-"**

**"Boo!" Ukraine screamed. "Exactly what I mean. Please learn to stand up for yourself sister." Lithuania walked by. She ran and hugged him. She then stopped.**

**"Do I smell make up?" she asked.**

**"Um, I don't smell anything," he said. She got a washcloth from the bathroom and began scrubbing the eyelashes off his eye.**

**"Ow! B-Belarus! That hurts!" he said. By the time she had scrubbed all the make up off his eye, Ukraine gasped.**

**"Where did you get the black eye?" Belarus asked.**

**"Um… an accident," he said.**

**"Don't lie to me," she said, "it was Russia, wasn't it?" He nodded. "How long has this been going on?"**

**"Lets see, how long have we been in this situation?" he asked.**

**"Both of you have to learn to stand up for yourselves!" she said.**

**"That and no offense, but you are kind of scary," said Latvia who couldn't help but to hear the conversation. He just never knew when to shut up.**

**When Lithuania came back from work, Belarus was already asleep. The sheets were all kicked around and messed up already. She was a very restless sleeper. Normally it didnt bother him because he was a heavy sleeper. He sighed. He loved watching her sleep. She was perfectly still. As if her heart had stopped beating. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep, he thought, sometimes she lays so still, it looks like she's dead. Sometimes she twitches a little. Sometimes she's thrashing around the blankets. I know I sound like a stalker/ France, but I can watch her all night. He finally slid next to her. He was about to fall asleep.**

**"Lithuania!" He sat up. Belarus was awake. She looked nervous.**

**"what's wrong? Are you okay?!" he asked, "what happened? Did-"**

**"I'm fine," she said, "I'm just a little scared."**

**"About what?" he asked.**

**"About this whole situation. I'm not sure if I can do this," she said, "I've never had to take care of anyone or anything in my life. I was the youngest. Sure when I was obsessed with Russia I had it planned, but other than that I don't know what to do."**

**"It's going to be okay. You have me," he said.**

**"Lithuania-"**

**"You don't need to call me that you know. You can call me Toris if you want," he said.**

**"…Toris," she said blushing.**

**"There's nothing to worry about. I'll be here. Don't worry. I promise from now on, I will constantly be by your side," he said, "I will stay here. Tomorrow i will tell my boss." he said. She rested her head on his chest. He then fell asleep and began to snore very loudly.**

**6,44 AM. The next morning, he saw her there, asleep. So still like she was dead. He smiled. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving for work. But when he kissed her, she awoke.**

**"Šūdas! Please go back to sleep," he said. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She then kissed him on the lips.**

**"You needed proper good bye," she said. They kissed again before he left. Belarus fell asleep again. It was 12,45 PM when she heard a knock on her door.**

**"Sister! Please wake up! You have appointment today. Come on," said Russia.**

**"Why are there so many appointments lately?" she moaned.**

**"I want to make sure you are safe, da? Now get out of bed!" he finally came in, "come on sister! China is waiting." She finally got up. She got dressed and went downstairs.**

**"Please don't tell me he's driving," she said.**

**"No," said Russia, "I am."**

**"What?! That's even worse!"**

**"There is no way I'm worse than China!"**

**"Remember when we went to visit Ukraine for her birthday last year?"**

**"What happened aru?" China asked.**

**"We made it. The roof of the car apparently makes for good transportation," she said. Russia blushed.**

**"Well I-"**

**"Where's Estonia? He can drive aru," said China.**

**"I will prove to you I can drive!" he said. Everyone got in the car. Russia was doing good so far. They then ran into traffic. Russia was deciding when to go. He almost hit someone. He swerved and slid. "Black ice! Black ice!" he said. He tried to regain control of the car. He then was able to pull over. "In my defense there was ice!" he said. They finally got into town. Russia was beeping at some people randomly walking in front of the car. "Come on! It's green light!" he yelled. One drunken man set his vodka on his car and sat on it. Lets just say the man got 'tired'. Literally. After dodging people and other cars, they finally got to the clinic with only six dents in the car. "I'm not nearly as bad, da?" Russia said.**

**The next day, Belarus was annoying the crap out of Lithuania. She was chasing him around and acting like she used to around Russia. Except in this case, he was Russia.**

**"Not Now! Please!" he said as he locked the door to the small home office where Russia worked on weekends.**

**"Oh, hello bastard that my sister calls her fiancé," said Russia. Lithuania was shaking. He heard pounding on the door. He yelped.**

**"What did you do?" asked Russia.**

**"Nothing! She's just-" he sighed. He didnt know how to teach a health classe to someone like Russia. He was waiting for an explanation. He turned red.**

**"Let… me… in," she growled.**

**"Please not now!" he said. Russia was trembling a bit remembering his past. The doorknob then gave. Belarus grabbed Lithuania by the ankles and began to drag him out. "No! Please! It's 7,00 AM!" he cried, "Russia help!" Russia just ignored him and went to his work.**

**Later that day, it got worse. Lithuania saw her coming at him and he hid inside a guest room and locked the door. He was hiding behind the bed. He heard pounding.**

**"Lithuania! Lithuania! Come on, let us become one! You know you want to! Why do you have to be such a girl all the time?!" she begged. She began scratching on the door. "Open this damn door right this instant! You are going to become one whether you like it or not, open up Toris! Let me in!" He trembled more. He had driven her insane.**

**"What have I done?" he whispered. Then the doorknob flung across the room. He gasped in horror.**

**"Lietuvia, the damn doorknob that was keeping us apart Is now gone, isn't that nice?" The look on her face made him quiver. "Now, Lietuvia, be a man. Be a man. Be a man. Be a man. Be a man."**

**"Belarus you're scaring me!" he yelled. He didnt notice Russia eavesdropping. Russia than ran downstairs and laughed his head off like the maniac he is. Not the cute laughter. He sounded like an evil maniac. Yes. Yes! Feel what I did!**

**Finland was meeting at Russia's house. When Russia answered the door, a little white dog jumped on him.**

**"Aww! Is this little Hanatamago?" Russia asked. He was a push over for anything adorable, "he is so cute."**

**"Oh, I was afraid he would be an interruption," said Finland.**

**"Whatever makes you feel well. In my case, Latvia makes me feel at home. Isn't that right Latvia?" he said.**

**"Um… y-yes sir," said Latvia. Russia smiled. China came down stairs. Hanatamago barked. China screamed.**

**"P-Please! I-I-I don't like dogs aru!" China was shaking.**

**"Don't worry China, he doesn't bite," Finland assured. China backed away from the dog that was the size of his shoe.**

**"I-I just don't like dogs aru. I don't like them unless they are cooked!" China said, "In my home, stray, vicious dogs will chase you around and take a chunk out of your leg aru!"**

**"Oh, okay. If you really want you can go upstairs," said Russia.**

**"Um, I came downstairs for a reason aru," he said, "Lithuania and Belarus are making out nonstop and it's really hard to ignore them aru." He went in another room. Russia rolled his eyes. He sighed.**

**"One those two start kissing, they don't stop," he said.**

**"I think it's cute how much they're in love," said Finland.**

**"Well, it's not that cute when you need to work and they're rolling all over your desk," said Russia, "lets get to actual business." About 20 minutes later, they heard a scream. They ran to the other room. Hanatamago was in the room, by the couch, wagging his happy little tail.**

**"China?" Finland called.**

**"Up here aru," he said. They looked up. China was on the chandelier.**

**"How did you get up there?!" Russia asked.**

**"Th-The dog aru. D-Dogs are j-just so terrifying aru!" China was trembling, "I don't like them unless Korea has cooked them aru! I have been attacked way too many times aru!"**

**"Oh wow. I didn't know you were that afraid. I knew I should have left him at home," said Finland.**

**"I'm sorry aru. It's just that I'm used to the vicious ones at my home aru," he said.**

**"If I put him away, will you come down?" Finland asked.**

**"Um… about that aru. I kind of dont know how to get down aru," he said.**

**"Just drop and I'll catch you," said Russia.**

**"What?!" China screamed, "No way aru!"**

**"China! The dog is gone! Trust me!" Russia said. China closed his eyes and dropped. Russia caught him, but the force sent Russia to his knees. "You are much heavier than last time," said Russia.**


	56. Chapter 56

2 chapters in one. Jahoo! By the way, i do have a poll going on which Hetalia pairing is your favorite. Please PM me if I'm missing any pairings! I love it when people vote on the poll. I just want to see what you all like. Who knows? Even if its a pairing i don't like, I might arrange a moment between them. So far, the most popular pairing is Spain & Romano. If you vote, it could change. If you want to know my OTPs, you can ask. I do not own Hetalia

~Kolko

* * *

Belarus was having a dream. She was flashing back to when she was younger. The three had found an abandoned home. They decided to stay there until the raging winter stopped. It was a raging blizzard outside, but the house kept them safe from its wrath. The three were sleeping soundly but separate from each other in different rooms. In Belarus's room, she was awoken by a nightmare. She ran to another room. She went to where her brother slept. he opened an eye.

"Belarus?" he was only half awake.

"I-I had a nightmare," she said tears forming in her eyes. Russia hugged her.

"It's okay. You're okay," he assured, "you can stay with me tonight if you want." She nodded. She loved her brother dearly.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," she said. The two then fell asleep in eachother's arms. Belarus then awoke and fell back asleep. She had another flashback. She was very very little. She was with her siblings. They were sledding by a hill a while aways from their house. All were bundled up so much you couldnt tell who they were. She then noticed everyone had disappeared. Belarus had thought they had went home so she went in the direction she thought was home. She walked for hours in the wrong direction and the snow got deeper and deeper until it was up to her shoulders. She trudged through the snow for hours, until she realized she was really lost. I'm lost. Ukraine and Russia will be worried sick about me. What if they aren't? What if they did this on purpose? she thought, No! I know Russia loves me. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. She then fell face first in the soft, cold, snow. Her body was freezing despite the many layers of coats. She sighed. Maybe I will die here, she thought. She remembered blacking out. When she awoke again, she was being carried by someone. She felt warmer than before. Who is carrying me? she thought, could it be Russia saving me? Could only see that the person had a small scratch on their hand. The person was a bit bigger than her and wasn't wearing gloves and was missing a layer. She then blacked out again. When she awoke, Ukraine was staring at her.

"You're awake!" Ukraine said hugging her and crying, "please don't run away from us again!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"We thought we lost you! We thought you froze to death out in the snow! I'm so happy that you're alive!" explained Ukraine.

This time, when Belarus awoke, she couldn't fall back asleep.

Russia was also having the same dream. Russia and Ukraine had found a large sledding hill, so they decided to have some fun. Ukraine and Russia then thought they heard a wolf, so they hid. The coast was finally clear after about 10 minutes.

"Wait, where's Belarus?" Ukraine asked.

"I thought you had her," said Russia.

"I thought you had her!" Ukraine said. They franticly started calling her name and searching madly.

"What if there really was a wolf?" Russia asked.

"There wasn't any tracks last time. But now all the tracks have been erased," she said.

"Sister, I'm concerned. It looks like a storm is coming in," he said.

"We need to get inside," she said.

"But what about Bela-"

"I can't risk your life too," she said, "All we can do right now is wait." They waited all day. The storm was brutal. Ukraine began sobbing into Russia's shoulder. It was late. 10,20 PM. Everyone was getting ready to sleep. They then heard a knock on the door. Russia answered. Another kid about a bit smaller than him was so bundled up, you couldn't identify him. He was missing gloves and he had only one winter coat on.

"Does this person live here?" it was a boy. You could tell by the voice. Russia nodded. Ukraine rushed to pick up Belarus. "She'll be fine. Some minor frostbite, but it's going to be okay," he said. He then turned to leave.

"Thank you so much!" Ukraine cried.

"Keep the spare coat and gloves. I don't need them," he said. He then ran off.

Lithuania was awoken by constant tossing and turning. Normally he slept through this, but for some reason, he awoke. He opened his eyes to see Belarus tossing and turning. He sat up. She opened her eyes.

"Oh crap, did I wake you?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just really uncomfortable," she said.

"Here, need anything to help?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing that you can really do," she said. He kissed her.

"Aš tave myliu," he said.

"Я тоже тебя люблю. Спокойной ночи," she said.  
? ﾟﾌﾝ? ﾟﾌﾝ? ﾟﾌﾝ? ﾟﾌﾝ? ﾟﾌﾝ? ﾟﾌﾝ  
When Russia was gone, Belarus was confined to her room by Russia despite China's orders. China said she was supposed to walk a lot but Russia said no. China was on the phone with Korea.

"…I guess I'll see you guys later tonight aru… no I am not bringing him over aru… I don't care if you're posting it on Fanfiction aru… she is confined to her room aru… Korea I… no! I am pretty sure Russia does not want to come aru!… he's a very busy man aru. He doesn't have time for-"

"Time for what?" Russia asked. China screamed.

"Oh it's just you aru," said China.

"If they want me there I'll be there. I love seeing new people," he said with a smile.

"… okay aru," he said. He went to another room to finish his call. Russia saw Belarus trying to escape her room.

"Назад!" Russia yelled. She backed into the room and shut the door. Russia sighed. He looked at the clock. It was only 11,15 AM. He had until 6,00. Lithuania came downstairs. He then went to the kitchen. Russia was bored. I wish I had friends, he thought. Thirty minutes later, someone rang the doorbell. Russia leaped to get it.

"Oh, hello Poland," he said.

"Like, what's up Russia?" Poland said. Lithuania ran to the door.

"Oh, hey Poland," he said.

"Where's Belarus?" Poland asked.

"Confined to her room," said Russia.

"She's supposed to be running around aru!" China said. Poland and Lithuania went upstairs. Russia sighed and looked at the falling snow. It was March, but it was still snowing. China saw the fatigue and stress in his eyes. The large nation was definitely getting weak from all the stress. He had always had a troubled life. He was always on his own. Or it was him and his sisters against the world. All of them had been through horrible situations. Very life threatening situations. But never in his life had he needed to protect a life. No one had protected him from all the dangers, war, and bloodshed. He hardly knew what the word "safe" meant.

Meanwhile upstairs…  
"Hey hey!" Poland said. Belarus sat up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Heard you were bored, decided to visit," he said. "Wow," he said, "I'm still wondering how a guy like you got a girl like her. She is like, waaaaaay out of your leage."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were gay," said Belarus. Poland smiled.

"Who said I was gay?" he said. "I could be gay," he said. He kissed Lithuania. Lithuania's eyes were full of shock. "I could be straight," he said. He then kissed Belarus. He got the same reaction. "Or I could be bisexual," he said with a mysterious tone. Looks of "what the hell?!" came from the two. The two eventually shook it off.

It was six o'clock. China and his siblings were at Chinas home.

"Don't count on him showing up aru," said China slaving over a stove. Japan was annoyed. He hated Russia with a burning passion. He tried to sabotage him before, but he had no success. Apparently Russia eats nails and tacks. But there was a chance of him not showing up. "If he doesn't show up, I don't know what I will do with all this extra food aru," he said. It was 6:30. They had just begun dinner. There was a knock on the door. Hong Kong answered. The large man had to duck to fit in the doorway.

"Sorry I am late. A bunch of dogs wouldn't let me leave so I had to chase them down with a shovel," he said.

"If you want, I don't mind cooking those dogs for you!" Korea said.

"Dog?! Where aru?!" China was shaking and standing on a chair. Everyone laughed. "They're terrifying aru!" he said. China got down.

"Mr. Russia," said Taiwan, "Russia has told us so much about you!"

"Really?" Russia asked.

"Seriously! We are very interested in your life right now. Please, tell us what's going on now," said Hong Kong. Russia tried his best to explain to everyone what went on.

"Amazing! He was on the chandelier?" Taiwan said. China blushed.

"I don't like dogs aru!" China defended.  
? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ


	57. Chapter 57

3,30 PM 1/25/13 I just watched the first episode of Hetalia the Beautiful World. IT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Too awesome for Prussia! Yes! Funamation finally subbed it! I love it! Okay, got that out of my system. Okay, so there also is more that has been going on lately. I am working on MMDs. So far, i still have no idea what I'm doing. My computer only let me download a Turkei model. But i am making some progress. I do not own Hetalia. I do not ship RoChu either. This is 3 chapters in one. Also 10,000 views! That has to mean something good, da? You think my story is good that people have read over 10,000 times? Danke!

~Kolko

* * *

**Poland was over and everyone was currently bored.**

**"Does anyone know any like, stories?" Poland asked, "you know, other than Liet's capital story."**

**"I know one. I remember it from when I was very young. It's not a native tail, but my siblings used to tell it to me a lot," said Belarus.**

**"Oh, continue," said Lithuania.**

**"There was a man named Otto. He met a beautiful woman named Lucy. She was beautiful, kind, and sweet, but she always wore an ugly red ribbon around her neck. One day, he asked her about it. She told him no matter what happens that she must never take off her red ribbon. He was wondering why but that's all the information he got. The two got really close. He bought her a very expensive diamond necklace. She smiled. He started to put it on her. He began to untie the ribbon. "No!" she said, "Im sorry. But I must never take off my red ribbon." The two eventually got married. Even when she got married, she refused to take off the ribbon. Even when they had a kid she said to the child, "you must remember that Mommie must never take off her red ribbon." One night everyone was in bed. Otto finally had enough. He was too curious. He undid the ribbon. Pop! Lucy's head fell off. The head bounced on the floor and said, "I warned you!" The End." Lithuania and Poland were speechless. Not to mention trembling with fear.**

**"You heard that when you were little?!" Lithuania said. She nodded.**

**"You didnt listen to stories like that when you were little?" she asked. They shook their heads.**

**"That was when I was ten and people were trying to scare the crap out of me at a camping trip!" Lithuania said.**

**It was 11:18 PM. Everyone except Belarus was up late talking about what to do.**

**"I know Lithuania. He's a responsible guy," said Russia, "I'm just a little concerned of Belarus."**

**"Oh please! She probably was planning children when she was still obsessed with you!" said Estonia.**

**"True. She's doing okay so far," said Latvia.**

**"Do you think she should go to the next meeting?" Estonia asked.**

**"I won't let her," said Russia.**

**"Russia you have to give her some rights," said Latvia.**

**"Yeah, you can't like, just like, lock her up until the baby's born," said Poland.**

**"What if she gets hurt while I'm not around?" Russia said, "what if something happens?! What if-"**

**"Everything's going to be okay Russia," said Lithuania, "you have to trust her. I promise she'll be fine."**

**"I think you're more scared than she is aru," said China.**

**"I am just trying to look out for her," he said.**

**"I don't you are getting a good vibe from her," said Ukraine.**

**"You probably would if you, actually listen to me and let her out aru!" China said.**

**"Shhh! Do you want to wake her up?" Latvia said.**

**"I agree. If you'd at least let her out of her room," said Ukraine. Russia sighed.**

**"In my eyes she's still a little kid. I just don't like the fact that she's-"**

**"Growing up?" China said. Russia nodded.**

**"You need to trust the fact that she may not get hurt again," said Lithuania.**

**"I know but-" he stopped. Belarus was standing at the doorway.**

**"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Ukraine asked. She nodded.**

**"You're not supposed to be out of your room," said Russia.**

**"I can make my own decisions," she said.**

**"It was like totally Russia's fault," said Poland innocently.**

**"Fine. As long as you're with someone, you can walk around the house," said Russia, "I'm just worried that something may happen when I'm gone."**

**"Translation: I don't want to see you grow up so fast," said Poland with a smile. Belarus smiled. The two hugged.**

**? ****ﾟﾑﾫ****? ****ﾟﾑﾫ****? ****ﾟﾑﾫ****? ****ﾟﾑﾫ****? ****ﾟﾑﾫ****? ****ﾟﾑﾫ**

**Russia woke up feeling very light headed. He almost crashed into a wall. There was a world meeting in Canada. Belarus couldn't fly anywhere, so she and Lithuania stayed home. Russia was very tired.**

**"Are you sure you should go today aru?" China asked.**

**"What? I'm fine," he said. His voice was a bit raspy.**

**"Are you sure aru? your cheeks are all red aru," he said.**

**"I feel okay. It must be the weather," he said, "that or a minor cold. No big deal." China shrugged. It was rather cold out. Russia actually felt a little warm, but he ignored it. One little cold wasn't going to stop him from making fun of his least favourite countries, such as America and Georgia. As the plane ride dragged on, he only felt worse. He was coughing uncontrollably. China looked at him questionably.**

**"It's just a minor cold, nothing serious, da," he said. They finally arrived in Canada. Russia only felt worse. He didn't look too bad. His face was a little pink and his eyes were just a tad puffy, but other than that, he was fine. If the others saw the worlds largest nation in a weak state, they'd take action for sure. But on the inside he felt horrible. He felt extremely warm. He continued on with the meeting. Maybe if he didnt say anything no one would notice.**

**"Woah, Russia," said Poland, "No offense, but you like, totally look like sh*t." Russia didnt reply. He just walked past the cross dresser. He felt so tired and groggy. He sat down at the meeting. I swear I didn't drink that much vodka, he thought. The meeting started. He could hardly focus due to his splintering headache. He rested his head. He tried to block out the light with his arms. He drifted off. An hour later, someone finally noticed.**

**"Hey! Is Russia asleep?!" Luxembourg asked.**

**"He's asleep! He bloody fell asleep on us!" Britain said.**

**"I don't think it's wise to wake him up though," said Turkey.**

**"Mmmmm…" mumbled Russia, "Romano, what are you doing to Spain?"**

**"Lets just continue the f***ing meeting!" Romano almost yelled. They continued. Russia felt someone poking him. He looked up. It was China. China noticed there were small red blotchy spots all over his innocent childish face.**

**"You need to get home now aru!" China said.**

**"Nnnn… why? Can I have 5 more minutes Mama?" Russia said.**

**"The meeting is over aru," he said.**

**"Wow, I slept through it?" Russia asked. China nodded. "Wow, I feel really stiff. I don't want to get up…" he began to drift off to sleep again.**

**"Hotel. NOW aru!" China said. Russia groaned and got up. It took them a while to get a taxi and get back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel, China put Russia on the bed. He half carried half walked the Russian to the hotel they stayed in. The poor Russian barely fit on the bed. His feet were hanging off. China put his hand against Russia's forehead. "First we need to get rid of all these layers aru. You're burning up aru!" China lectured, "how many layers are you wearing aru?!" China gasped. "Have you noticed all the splotches all over your body aru?!" China asked. There were splotchy small red spots just starting to appear all over his body. Russia shook his head. "I feel like I'm taking care of a little kid aru," he said, "Remember when I told you to go get a vaccination aru?" China asked.**

**(Flash back)**

**"Hey Russia. You're by the clinic aru. You should get a vaccination aru," said China.**

**"What? Don't be silly! Russia is stronger than illness," he said.**

**(End flashback.)**

**China looked at the back of Russia's head and under his scarf.**

**"The scarf… stays," growled Russia.**

**"You should have listened to me aru! Now you have the German Measles aru!" China lectured. China sighed. "What if someone at home caught it aru?!"**

**"Ukraine got it when we were attacked by Germany, Belarus had it when she was younger, I don't know about the Baltics though," rasped Russia, "Poland probably had it though."**

**"Listen to yourself aru. You're getting worse every minute," said China. He grabbed a phone and dialed the house. "I'm glad countries go through illnesses like this fast aru," he said. **

**Lithuania was reading in bed. Belarus was at his side asleep. Her head was on his chest. One arm was wrapped around his waist. The other was slowly sliding down to-**

**"Woah," he said. He moved her hand. Crap, he thought, how am I supposed to turn off the lamp? He yawned. He put down the book and cuddled by her. He would have only dreamed of this before. He loved this feeling. He looked at the glowing lamp. He was just less than a meter away from the lamp. He reached only to fall short of a few centimeters.**

**"Šūdas!" he muttered under his breath. He was just in reach of the lamp. RINGGGG! The phone then rang. Belarus woke up anyways. Lithuania got the phone.**

**Nnnnn…Sveiki?**

**Lithuania? This is China aru!**

**Oh hey China. What's wrong? Is everything okay?**

**No. It's Russia aru.**

**What did he do now?**

**He has Rubella aru.**

**Wow. I hear it's pretty bad. Poland's had it. I got a vaccine. I think the other two have also, I'm not sure if Belarus has had it though.**

**She has aru.**

**We won't be coming home for a few days aru.**

**Thanks for letting us know.**

**Good bye aru.**

**Lithuania hung up. He sighed. It was midnight where he was. Apparently China forgot about the time zones.**

**He hung up. China sighed. The Russian had fallen asleep. China called up a few people. A few minutes later, the only countries that knew him well and that hadn't flew out already were coming soon. China watched Russia. He twitched and mumbled a little in his sleep. China couldn't help but to chuckle. He looked so harmless.**

**"Mmmm… no please! Don't take her away! I thought we were friends!… you traitor! I trusted you! I thought I finally had a friend!" he mumbled. Is he talking about me? China thought, I should wake him up.**

**"Russia. Russia aru!" China yelled. Russia awoke with tears in his eyes.**

**"Oh thank you so much. I thought I was reliving it," he said.**

**"Reliving what aru," asked China.**

**"When my only friend betrayed me and then he took my sister away too. He's a really bad man. I don't see how Italy-"**

**"Are you talking about-" Russia nodded.**

**"He was the closest thing I ever had to a friend. I thought I might actually avoid World War II. I guess I was just made to destroy and be alone forever," he said.**

**"Russia, you have friends aru," said China.**

**"Other than my family, I don't think I do," he said. China smiled. "But I thought you were afraid of me," he said.**

"Because of this experience, you have grown on me, and for some reason, I don't feel scared anymore aru. You brought my family to trust me again aru. It's been years since Japan has ever smiled at me aru. I have that because of you and your messed up family aru," said China. Russia smiled. Someone knocked on the door. "I got it aru," said China. He went to get the door. It was Estonia, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. "I'm glad you're here aru," he said.


	58. Chapter 58

I am auditioning for my school musical. It's a weird play called, "Anything Goes" i know the director so i think i'll do well. Sorry i havent been updating. I have had a lot of tests in school. I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

**Lithuania was dreaming. Well, having a flashback. He was a young kid. The snow was shallow enough to not sink up to your neck in. He was walking in the Forest. He heard running. A small blonde girl ran past him. Trailing behind her, was a large bear. Oh no! She's in trouble, he thought. The girl tripped. It looked like she was going to die. But she took out a pocket knife and stabbed the bear in the chest. The bear ran off. What? Why would a little girl like that carry a knife?**

**"Um excuse me, why do you have a knife?" he asked.**

**"It's dangerous out here. Who knows what's lurking around the corners," she said. Her gaze gave Lithuania shivers."we will meet again. Someday," she said. She then left.**

**Lithuania woke up. He looked next to him. She was sleeping so peacefully next to him. She's so beautiful when she's asleep, he thought, how did I ever get so lucky? His eyes then drifted off to sleep.**

**"Lithuania?" He snapped awake.**

**"What is it?" he asked.**

**"Shouldn't Russia be back by now?" she asked.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry I was too tired to tell you earlier. Russia's stuck in Canada," he said, "he caught Rubella." She nodded.**

**"I remember getting it when I was younger," she said.**

**"Yeah, China says he has it really bad," said Lithuania. He yawned.**

**"You know, out of all the Baltics I have fooled around with, you were always my favourite," she said.**

**"… really?" he said.**

**"Of course. Why else would I go to you?" she asked. The two kissed. They then eventually got tired and dropped asleep. Until 1,56 AM.**

**"Toris?" Belarus asked nudging him. Normally he would have slept through that but he slowly stopped snoring and awoke.**

**"… what?" he yawned.**

**"I can't sleep," she said. He opened his eyes. She had called him by his real name.**

**"Well, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. The phone than rang. "Who the hell is calling?" Belarus got up to answer it.**

**Who are you and what the hell do you want?**

**It's China aru.**

**I think you keep forgetting about the time zones.**

**My bad aru.**

**It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways.**

**Well, here Russia's still on his time zone aru. He constantly moans and complains when I'm trying to sleep and he's sleeping during the day aru.**

**Is he awake now?**

**Right now he just woke up aru. So would you like to talk to him?**

**Sure.**

**China shifted the phone to Russia. Belarus could hear the background.**

**Russia was moaning**

**"Who the hell is it?"**

**"Someone wants to talk to you aru."**

**"Why?"**

**"Just answer the damn phone aru!"**

… **priveet.**

**Nii-san!**

**Belarus? I'm sorry I haven't been home.**

**It's okay, I understand. How are you feeling**

**Like hell.**

**I heard you were really bad. I can't believe you never had German Measles.**

**Yeah, I wish I got the vaccine.**

**I miss having you here. I'm so bored.**

***Yawn* well I'm really tired.**

**Good bye.**

**The phone was passed to China.**

**Wan an aru. And remember, have fun.**

**Good night.**

**She hung up. She was finally tired. Maybe tomorrow, she thought.**

**Russia was starting to get better. They flew back to Moscow. It was 9:04 AM.**

**"I'm home!" he called. He was shocked how quiet and normal the house was after 3 days. He went to Belarus's room. She was asleep. Russia smiled. Good thing she's asleep, he thought, where's Lithuania? Russia was too tired to go look for him though. China said he should get some rest. He then decided to go to his room, and sleep. He heard a knock on the door. China came in with a tray.**

**"I thought you would like something to eat aru," he said.**

**"China," said Russia, "There is something I have been wanting to tell you."**

**"Go on aru," said China.**

**"Oh how do I explain this? I really like you," said Russia, "I want you to become one with me."**

**"What?!" China yelled.**

**"Shhh! Do you want to wake up Belarus?!" he said, "I have never known another who has ever treated me like this. Who was always there to comfort me. Girls like you are hard to come by."**

**"What… the… f*** aru?!" China looked like he was going to faint, "I AM NOT A GIRL ARU! I AM A MAN!" **

**"Well, you sound like a girl and you like cute things. You also wear your hair in a long ponytail. Your brother Korea likes to-" he started.**

**"I AM NOT A GIRL ARU!" China screamed.**

**"Wait… so you're not a girl?" Russia asked.**

**"No i am not aru," he was starting to calm down. Russia's face turned red.**

**"Oh, um… well this is awkward…"**

**"I really look like a girl aru?" Russia nodded. All the sudden, China was hit in the head by a shoe. "What the hell aru?"**

**"Shut up!" growled Belarus, "do you know what time it is?!" It was 8,00 AM.**

**"Oh, i am sorry we woke you," Russia asked.**

**"What the hell were you two screaming about?" she said.**

**"He thought I was a girl aru!" China said. She smiled**

**"I knew it! Latvia owes me €5," she said.**

**"Oh come on aru!"**


	59. Chapter 59

I was so bored, I got addicted to Avenue Q and Pewdiepie. Don't ask. i made an "it sucks to be me" Defiance version. Also i found a website that gives me any hetalia strip in my own language! its awesome. I am now addicted to slender also. They added something to make him much scarier in the second version. i still have nightmares eversince my friend told me about the origin of Slenderman. i feel like America. i hate it, yet i watch it. i do not own hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

**There was an emergency world meeting. It was for a pointless reason, but EVERYONE had to be there. Good thing it was in Warsaw.**

**"Why do I have to go?" Belarus groaned. She was not happy for waking up at 3,35 AM. **

**"It will be okay," Lithuania assured.**

**"I hate having all those people stare at me. I don't think I'm really up for this," she said.**

**"I dont think so either either," agreed Russia.**

**"It's going to be okay. If anyone comments, I'll smack them!" he said. She smiled. **

**"Well, just go along with what everyone says, you'll be fine," said Latvia. They had to drive to Poland. When they got to the world meeting, everyone else was there. When Belarus walked in everyone stopped talking and stared. She went to her seat as quickly as possible, obviously feeling very uncomfortable. She looked down. Hoping not to attract too much attention. This was not working. **_**Calm down**_**, she thought, **_**just sit and talk to some friends. **_**She heard her name in quite a few conversations. **_**Oh wait, I don't have friends. **_**After America was done with the stupid "big crisis" it went on like a normal meeting. The countries each took turns.**

**"Nothing from the Soviet Union?" Britain asked, "nothing new at all?" Russia shook his head. "Ukraine? Baltics?" They shook their heads. "Belarus?" She felt like just leaving the room. She felt so uncomfortable and nervous. She just stared down.**

**"You are obviously making 'er uncomfortable!" said France.**

**"I am not!" Britain said. Then the two started fighting and chaos broke out. The worst part was, everyone was staring at her as if they expected her to do something. Then she just couldn't take it. She ran out of the room, moving as fast as she could. She felt many pairs of eyes staring at her. There were many side comments. She ran out the door.**

**Afterwards, the fighting continued.**

**"I'll handle this," said Ukraine to Lithuania. Ukraine eventually slipped out also. She was looking around for Belarus. She found her in the lobby just staring down. "Sestra, what's wrong?" asked Ukraine. Belarus looked up. She hugged her sister. Her sister always made her feel comfortable. Her sister smiled.**

**"Don't ever leave," she said.**

**"I promise I will try," said Ukraine.**

**Belarus heard the knock on her door like she did everyday.**

**"Belarus, it's past noon! Wake up!" Russia called from the other side. She just groaned. Another knock. "Little sister! Please wake up! It's past noon and you haven't rang for breakfast yet," he was same routine everyday. This was how her new schedule went: She would sleep until noon, Russia would try to wake her up and she'd refuse. The second time he asked she threw a knife (this time she was out of knives). Latvia brought her food. Then Poland came over and the Lithuania would join them. After lunch, she would try to find something to do until dinner, since Lithuania had work to do. After dinner, she would cuddle beside Lithuania. And then try to fall asleep at 10 or 11,00 but instead end up falling asleep at 12 or 1,00. And then repeat day after day. Her old schedule was At five in the morning, she would go watch the sun rise. At nine, she normally watched some state-run TV to be poisoned by propaganda. ten in the morning is the most thrilling time in Belarus. **_**Today is finally going to be the last day of this**_**, she thought. Her phone rang.**

**"Right on cue," she muttered, "Priveet…so many people have asked me that! I feel like sh*t! what the hell do you want?!… yes sir… I wish I could bee there too I-…**

… **I honestly want to still go to work. You have no reason to… look, how many times do I have to tell you? Russia is trapping me in here. Do you think I like this?… I do not! …" she took the phone away from her ear as the person rambled on and on. She sighed. She actually missed work. It was better than doing nothing. Once in a while, she'd get an angry call from her boss. She never told anyone about this. Her boss was never okay with any of this. He was very strict. Since she was known as "the last dictatorship in Europe." The only person he respected was Russia. She normally liked her boss. She always got along with him, but now he was being very unreasonable and barked at her behind Russia's back. "Yeah yeah, I'm listening… well how else do you think I'm going to act? I'm-… okay you have been telling me this over and over. I get the concept…well you can't blame me! It's not my fault-… no, but a little respect would be nice! You don't know what I'm going through you-… I'll stop when you stop calling me!… no you listen to me! I promise I will help solve everything when I get back. For the last f***ing time Russia won't let me go to work. Get that through your thick skull!… of course I've never told you off before! You try doing this! You'd act the same way! You have no idea what this is like! You think you know everything, try this! It's 100 times harder than what you do! … what?! Okay, you're just being a total d-… I didn't. RUSSIA did. Yet you respect him so much…Okay, next thing you know we will become part of Russia… if you love Russia so much, why don't you just marry him?!" She angrily hung up. "Jackass," she muttered. That was about as interesting as her day got. Another weekly talk with her boss. Brutal as always.**

**Lithuania was having a flashback. Russia was having a lot of countries over for a celebration. This was around the time when Lithuania's fingers were still healing from his first date with Belarus. His thumbs were the only fingers not in splints. Everyone was getting ready. The Baltics were serving as bartenders. Belarus came downstairs. Lithuania almost had a nosebleed.**

**"Wow," he breathed. He had never seen her clean up so nicely. Good thing she didn't hear him. And there was vodka. Lots and lots of vodka and alcohol. Later as the celebration went on, Belarus got in a fight with her boss. Guess where that lead her?**

**"Um Belarus," said America, "how many shots have you had?"**

**"Not in the mood," she said. At 11,31 PM, she was completely out of her mind. Lithuania saw her almost crash into a wall when he finally found her.**

**"Miss Belarus, are you okay?" he asked. He only got laughter out of her.**

**"Lithuania… where's your fish?" she asked.**

**Estonia and Latvia went to see what was going on.**

**"What's wrong?" Estonia asked.**

**"We've got a slight problem," said Lithuania.**

**"Wow Lithuania. You finally got Belarus to like you?" Latvia asked.**

**"Lithuania. Prussia's here to 'hic' pelt you with acorns…" she laughed, "I… love… you."**

**"Oh…" said Latvia.**

**"What are we going to do?" Lithuania asked.**

**"Woah! What do you mean we?" Latvia asked.**

**"I can not handle her myself!" Lithuania said, "look at her!"**

**"Hey, how did I get eight fingers?" she said.**

**"I think it's best if you just take her upstairs. Do you think she can work a lock when she's drunk?" Estonia asked.**

**"If she can pick Russia's door in her sleep, she probably can," he said.**

**"I'm going to… get another drink…" she said wobbling over to the door to outside. Lithuania stopped her.**

**"I think you had enough for one night," he said.**

**"You're no fun. Su manimi!" she said.**

**"Wait, since when do you speak Lithuanian?" he asked.**

**"… I don't know," she said. Then came more laughter, "PASTAAAA!"**

**"Help me. Please!" But the two had already gone. Now Lithuania just had to get her to the other side of the house and to her room.**

**"What's… wrong with your… fingers?" she asked.**

**"You broke them, remember?" he said.**

**"You… look cool like that," she said, "You look like a cyborg." She laughed.**

**"Um… thanks," he said. He began to walk her upstairs.**

**"Do you… want to know a secret," she giggled, "I once spent hours, staring at France's d***."**

**"Okay time to get you upstairs!" he said. When they got to the room, he set her down on the bed. "Stay here," he said. He then left. He went downstairs. Russia was talking to Finland and Sweden. "Mr. Russia," he said, "can I talk to you about something?"**

**"Are we out of vodka?" Russia asked.**

**"No. It's more important," he said.**

**"What's more important than vodka?" Russia asked.**

**"Your sister is drunk out of her mind," he hissed.**

**"Oh. Could you take care of it? Okay bye!" he asked. He left before Lithuania could protest. He returned to the room. He found Belarus all tied up and her body woven in the blinds somehow. She was upside down, in the blinds,giggling.**

**"How is that even possible?!" he gasped. She just giggled. "Please get out of there!" he said. She slipped her way out. Lithuania helped her up. She laughed some more. "What now?"**

**"Check your pants," she giggled. He did. Nothing was missing. Wait… why did-**

**"Wait, what the hell happened to my-" She held a pair if boxers in her fingertips. She giggled. "How is that even possible?" he said.**

**"This is the Soviet Union," she said. She then kissed him.**

**"No no. I can't do it. I'm not that kind of person," he said.**

**"You're gay?"**

**"No! I mean, I would never take advantage of you," he said.**

**"Do you… have a cardboard box?" she asked.**

**"I'm sorry I don't," he said.**

**"Nnnnnn… but I don't want to marry my sister…" she mumbled.**

**"I thought you wanted to marry your brother," he said.**

**"Yesssss… sir. I'll do what you say… just, dont…" she said. She was stumbling towards the door.**

**"Belarus, stay in here. You're drunk," he said.**

**"What?!" she said, "I swear to drunk I'm not God." She stumbled back towards her bed. "Lithuania?" she asked.**

**"What?"**

**"Can you tell me… something that no one else really knows about you?"**

**"Hmmm… well, you won't be able to remember this anyways, but I can show you something," he said.**

**"Show me," she said. He took off his shirt and showed her his scars. "They are so interesting and I find them fascinating." He put his shirt back on. She got something from the closet. It was a large box of vodka.**

**"Hey! No, I think you have had enough of that," he said, "where did you get that anyways?"**

**"Russia keeps vodka in every room," she said.**

**"Give me that!" he took the box away. He then began to drink one of the bottles.**

**"But sirrrr… I don't want to marry Russia," she moaned, "Why can't I choose who I like?" She had Lithuania's attention.**

**"What did you just say?" he asked.**

**"Lithuania…" she said.**

**"Belarus?"**

**"Marry me."**

**"What?!"**

**"Become one with me. Then we can…" she passed out. He smiled and put her to bed. He stared at her sleeping. It made him smile. He turned to leave. He then felt something on his back. He was about to turn around but he then felt drowsy, but aggressive. He then blacked out.**

**He smiled at the memory. That very next day, he had awoken in her room alone with a knife through his leg and he was completely naked. His thoughts were interrupted by Belarus's appearance in the doorway. He kissed her. She almost collapsed into his arms because she was so tired. Lithuania just smiled. Just like that one night.**

**? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ****? ****ﾟﾌﾙ**

**Riiiiiinnnnggg! "Priveet?… I'm so sorry. It's not my fault I'm-…**

**Stop right there! I am not making excuses! If anything you are! I swear you don't want to tick me off, especially not now!… I WANT to come to work… your precious hero is being way too overprotective of me… well what gives you the right to…oh you are soooo lucky we are not having this conversation in person! You'd be dead… you… I know i was stupid and irresponsible… still am maybe… you know, every week you piss me off more and more… okay, I may be stupid and irresponsible but I am not a slut! I don't care anymore! I honestly don't give a sh*t what you say anymore! When I come back I will strangle you!… just… alright fine! Come on! Come over here! I'm nine months in and I'll still kick your ass… look, the doctors told me I shouldn't get my stress levels up. I'm being nice to you right now. Extremely nice… Oh I'm sure… if you were nicer to me, I'd be nicer to you… Well this is my last day off! I'm due today!… please!… because he's my brother and I love Lithuania…i am marrying him!…do you want me to-… I will come back as soon as possible….… fine! You win… yes, yes you do… okay… good bye." She hung up. She buried her face in her hands. **_**What am I going to do? **_**she thought, **_**I can't just-**_

**"Hey, why so down?" Lithuania came in. She just smiled.**

**"I just missed you," she lied, "Today was really uneventful." She then kissed him. That was enough to prevent questions.**

Sent from my iPod


	60. Chapter 60

So many chapters squeezed into one! Anyways, today i finally got a Tumblr. (My friends have been begging me to for a while.) My user name is Kolkocat and so far, 1 follower. Yay! Lots of random Hetalia facts on there. That's what i do best. Other than writing of course. Ask and you shall recieve! I will update when you ask me. I am posting excess right now. Anyways, I wonder if you all have Tmblrs. i find it interesting so far. but i hardly know what to say. I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

**2 days later, the phone rang. She just answered it and put the phone aside it was 9:51. After a while, she picked it up. "Yes I was listening… I'm sorry … well it's not my fault I'm late… … it can't last that long… Now?… I can't come in now! Everyone would kill me!… you really need me that much? I really mean that much to you guys?… fine! I'll call a cab and try to sneak out okay?…Fine! but I swear if I get one weird look or comment-… okay. See you soon… farewell." She then began to prepare a plan to escape.**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

**"Belarus! You have been up there since breakfast. It's 11,00. Please wake up," said Russia. Silence. Usually he got a groan or a "go away!" Nothing. He knocked again. He expected a knife but nothing. "Belarus! Wake up! Come on, today could be the day," again no response. He went downstairs. Poland and Lithuania were playing chess. "Lithuania. Have you seen Belarus?" he asked.**

**"No. Have you?" he asked. The two thought for a moment. **_**No, she couldn't have…**_** they thought. They jolted up the stairs. Russia was slightly faster. They banged on the door repetitively. Russia then remembered he had a spare key. He unlocked the door. The room was empty. No sign of life other than a slight bulge under the covers. Russia tore off the sheets. A pillow laid there.**

**"She's gone!" Russia said.**

**"She could be like, hiding somewhere in the house," said Poland.**

**"I'm still calling a search party," said Russia. Belarus, Lithuania thought, where can you be that is so important?**

**At 8,04 PM, there was a knock on the door. Russia answered. Two British police officers, whom he had called on to do the search, locked their arms on Belarus. Her cheeks were red from the cold. Other than that, she looked unharmed. She smiled nervously. Russia was not happy.**

**"Is this Natalya Arlovskaya?" one asked. He smiled.**

**"Yes, thank you so much for finding her!" he said, "Where was she?"**

**"Down by the capital building in Minsk," he said, "your her brother right?"**

**"Yes, i am. Thank you so much!" he said. He the growled, "Get in here! Now!" He pulled her inside forcefully. "Thank you." The two left. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"**

**"I can explain…" she said.**

**"You… had me worried like hell! I called everyone I could! I looked everywhere! Where the hell were you?! You know you aren't allowed to leave the house!" he lectured. Lithuania walked by. He saw her. He dashed to her and hugged her tight.**

**"Thank goodness your safe!" he said, "I was so worried! Please don't do that again!"**

**"Lithuania, could you please go please finish clearing the table?" Russia asked.**

**"But-"**

**"Now!" Lithuania left. "Do you know what we went through to find you?! Why were you in the city?! We wouldn't have been there if you had gotten into trouble! What if you went-" She just left him rambling. "Where do you think you're going?!"**

**"I already got yelled at enough today. I'm really tired, I want to sleep," she said. She began to leave. Russia grabbed her arm. He then lifted her up and carried her bridal style upstairs. He set her down on her bed.**

**"I love you too much to see anything happen to you," he said.**

**"I'm sorry," she said. He kissed her on the forehead. He left. China popped his head in the doorway.**

**"I honestly think you did the right thing aru," he whispered. She smiled. He winked then left. She sat up. There's no way I'm taking a risk like that again, she said, I can't go into work again. The door opened. Lithuania hugged her very tightly.**

**"I love you. Please tell me what was so important that you had to leave," he said, "I have something to tell you too." She sighed. She couldn't lie to Lithuania.**

**"My boss… he called me into work today," she said.**

**"What?! But you're-"**

**"I know. He's been telling me how much they need me, so I just gave in," she sighed, "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry." She buried her face into his chest. "Your turn."**

**"I was going to say, Ukraine's here and she was weeping quite a lot," he said.**

**"Crap! I need to hide!" she said fearing another hug. She ran out of the room, only to bump into her sister. Then came the crushing hug. "Sestra…" she gasped. Ukraine let go. Tears ran down her cheeks.**

**"I have horrible, horrible news!" she said.**

**"You look like your heart is broken, what's wrong?" she asked. She beckoned her sister inside her room. She sobbed some more. "Sestra, please calm down." She calmed down a bit.**

**"You're right. My heart feels broken. But not in that way," she said, "It's– it's…" more weeping came from her, "It's my boss. He- He-"**

**"He hasn't been abusing you again has he?" she asked.**

**"I wish," she said, "he said…" more sobs. Lithuania got some tissues. She nodded a thanks. He left the two alone. "I-I'm not allowed to see you anymore." Belarus's heart stopped cold.**

**"…What?" was all she could say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

**"It's bad enough I can't see my dear brother, now I can't even see my little sister! Why does this have to happen?!" she weeped.**

**"It's-it's going to be okay," she said.**

**"I'll only get to see you once a month at world meetings! It's not fair!" Belarus hugged her. She sobbed into her shoulder. Belarus was starting to tear up.**

**"I hate bosses! They separate families, they make your life a living nightmare, they make you go to work right when you're about to pop at any second," she said. A tear rolled down her cheek, "Damn it why? Why now?! Why is everything going wrong?! I needed you the most now more than anything! And now…" The two sisters were sobbing together. "This is the last time I am going to see you!"**

**"My boss did say I could come when you went into labour though!" she said with a smile. Belarus smiled.**

**"Thank you," she said. They two hugged eachother. Sobbing and never wanting to let go.**

**? ****ﾟﾘﾭ****? ****ﾟﾘﾭ****? ****ﾟﾘﾭ****? ****ﾟﾘﾭ****? ****ﾟﾘﾭ****? ****ﾟﾘﾭ**

**Lithuania decided to stay home from work that day. He was making breakfast. Belarus's phone rang.**

**"Hello?… no. I got in huge trouble last time with my brother. He almost killed me… fine, I'll uphold the deal, okay. I'm not in the mood to talk… I said I don't want to talk!" She hung up. Breakfast was ready. It was 10,30. She lumbered downstairs. She picked at her food.**

**"Belarus, are you okay?" Lithuania asked.**

**"Not hungry," she mumbled.**

**"Please miss," said Estonia, "eat something."**

**"I just have a sick feeling that I don't want to eat," she said. She then excused herself from the table.**

**"I really miss Ukraine too," said Latvia.**

**"I wish things weren't so complicated," said Lithuania.**

**Later on that day, Belarus really regretted not eating. She hardly ate yesterday either. She pulled some ice cream out of the freezer.**

**"Finally hungry?" She looked up to see Russia.**

**"I hardly got time for a lunch break yesterday and I was about to eat dinner when those stupid cops dragged me away!" she said.**

**"Lunch break?" he asked. Busted. "Exactly where were you?!" Belarus looked down. "Tell me the truth."**

**"You're not going to like it…"**

**"Natalya…" he warned.**

**"I got called in, okay! I was at work! My stupid boss wanted me to come in! There! Happy?!" she screamed. She ran away from the kitchen. Russia sighed. She is going through a lot. Just give it up.**

**Poland was over. He and Lithuania were just chatting when Belarus came downstairs. Poland smiled.**

**"Hey! Did you have the baby yet?" he joked. Big mistake. She was about to kill him. Lithuania grabbed her in time before she could do any real damage.**

**"Back! Back!" Lithuania warned.**

**"I promise I like, won't do it again! Please don't like, kill me!" he screamed. She stopped. Lithuania had a firm stare and grip on her. The three sat down.**

**"You two. I know you don't like each other but could you please just try to get along?" he asked. The two rolled their eyes and nodded.**

**"Fine,"**

**"Totally!"**

**"There. Was that hard?" Lithuania asked.**

**"It's… been… five… days!" Belarus growled.**

**"Wow, that like sucks," said Poland, "if you're like, bored and if you need anything, you can like, totally come talk to me."**

**"I'm always bored," she said, "That is when no one is screaming at me."**

**"OMG, that used to like, happen to me like, all the time," said Poland, "Germany was always like, chewing me out in World War Two." The two then finally started up a conversation. Lithuania smiled. The two were finally not arguing.**

**It was a terrible storm outside. Lightning raged outside. Rain was pouring. It was pitch black out. All were gathered in one room. China was reading a magazine. Lithuania and Lithuania were watching the news. Belarus was trying to watch, but Poland was trying to annoy her. He was currently poking her. She was trying to ignore him. Russia was using Latvia as a footstool. Estonia was next to Lithuania. All of the sudden, the lights went out. There was a scream.**

**"Aiyaa! The power went out aru!"**

_**Evil laughter.**_

_**Scream.**_

**"This is the last place I want to be in a power outage aru!"**

**"Where are you guys? It's pitch black!"**

**"No one move! We do not want to run into each other."**

**"It's like totally scary!"**

**"Poland! Calm down you wimp!"**

**"But I am like totally scared!"**

**"Get off my leg!"**

**"But Estonia said like, not to move!"**

**"Then can you please stop poking me!"**

**"That's how I like know it's you!"**

**"I swear if you poke me one more time…"**

**"I'm like totally sorry!"**

**"You really irritate me."**

**"What doesn't?!"**

_**CRASH!**_

**"Šūdas!"**

**"Lithuania I told you not to move!"**

**"Lets all sit where we are aru."**

**"Wait, Belarus that's- Ow! You're like… sitting on me!"**

**"I know."**

**"So this is what it is like to be blind." Lightning illuminated the sky for two seconds. It revealed Lithuania on the floor who had crashed into a bookshelf. Books were piled on top of him. Estonia was sitting on the arm of the couch. Belarus was sitting on Poland who was trying to breathe. Russia was headlocking Latvia. Russia and Latvia started to move towards the center of the room where Belarus and Poland were. Estonia was making his way towards them also. Lithuania remained were he was, covered in books. China stayed on the chair.**

**"Something touched me!"**

**"Sorry that was me."**

**"Wait, my glasses! They are gone!"**

**"Aww… this like feels-"**

**"Poland take your hand away from there!"**

**"But… it's so a-"**

**"Poland I swear if you don't take your hand off my-"**

_**SNAP!**_

**"Um, I think I found your glasses, Estonia."**

**"I can hardly see anything without them. But I guess I could go to the optometrist."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay Lithuania."**

**"Poland! Get your hand away from there!"**

**"Like…get… off… me first!"**

**"Both of you are driving me crazy aru!" Another flash of lightning. Lithuania was clear of books. He was about to run into a wall. Everyone else was in the center of the room. Lithuania tried to find the others.**

**"Who is touching my head?"**

**"Sorry sir!"**

**"Lithuania, tell your gay friend to get his hand off my stomach."**

**"Tell your… bitch of a fiancé… to like, get off me!"**

**"I am not in the mood."**

**"Wait, now who am I touching?!"**

**"That's… my… butt."**

**"Sorry Po."**

**"Lithuania? It that you?"**

**"Belarus I'm touching you right?"**

**"Yes. You are touching my head."**

**"Finally! I'm like, free!"**

**"I guess we have to stay in here for the night."**

**"I get the couch."**

**"How come you get the couch?"**

**"Are you having a baby?"**

**"Come on you two!"**

**"No really, do you want me to break your fingers? Five fingers for five days!"**

**"Hey! Guys please stop."**

**"No matches or flashlights around here? Absolutely none?"**

**"Not in this room."**

**"Aiyaa! Something brushed up against my foot aru."**

**"I didnt touch anyone."**

"**Me neither"**

**"You guys are freaking me out aru!"**

**"It sounds like-"**

**"It feels furry aru!"**

**"I could have sworn I like, left the dog at home."**

_**Scream.**_

**"A DOG! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"**

**"Relax! It's just the cat."**

**"A-Are you s-sure aru?"**

**"Yes it's only my cat."**

**"I didnt know Russia, like had a cat."**

**"It rarely comes around."**

**"But it comes out during the thunderstorm aru?!"**

**"It's a cat."**

**Another flash revealed the cat.**

_**Sigh of relief.**_

**"I love looking at lightning. It's like little artworks in the sky. Like fireworks."**

**"Fireworks… Wait a second aru… I almost forgot aru! Hong Kong gave me some matches and fireworks aru!"**

**"Yes! Matches! We're saved!" China lit a match. He handed it to Russia. A few minutes later, he came back with flashlights. All clicked theirs on.**

**"Everything looks like a blur," said Estonia.**

**"Woah!" all said in unison.**

**"What?!" Estonia asked.**

**"I've never seen you without your glasses Estonia," said Russia. Belarus secretly admitted that Estonia actually did look cute without his glasses. All but the other two Baltics were looking at him like he was an alien.**

**"Do I really look that different?" he asked. They all nodded. They all left the room. Latvia had to guide Estonia downstairs. Everyone else went upstairs. Belarus cuddled by Lithuania.**

**"I love cuddling beside you," she said.**

**"I do too," he said, "I never thought I'd be with you like we are now. I never thought I would ever see this day."**

**"I am so uncomfortable," she said.**

**"I'm sorry," he said.**

**"Good night."**

**The next day, since Estonia didnt have his glasses, he ran into a wall when he awoke. Latvia guided him upstairs. Belarus and Lithuania were in the kitchen.**

**"Um, Estonia. Can I ask you something?" Latvia asked, "you know how there's an alternate universe where our genders are switched?" Estonia nodded. "is Nyotalia going through the same thing?"**

**"I would think so. Except it would be female Lithuania who would be-"**

**"Ha!" Belarus said. Lithuania bit his lip. She smiled. "I wonder how this is treating female Lithuania."**

**"I wonder how male Belarus is handling this," he said quietly. **


	61. Chapter 61

I have decided to just post whenever i finish an abundance of chapters. That means i will be posting more. Yay! By the way, my profile picture on Tumblr is the same as the one on Fanfiction, so you'll know when it's me. Oh, by the way, I recently wrote a crack fic. It's on my friend's account: AnimeAru. We took turns passing the story back and forth, and we came up with Wangzilla. Just, look it up aru. It involves Asians, copyright, and slight FrUK. I am so happy every time i get a review. They really cheer me up after a long day of school. Ik heb geen Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

**Lithuania was making breakfast. He always got up early, but it was mostly to get away from Belarus. He was awake at 4:25 this morning. He usually got to see Belarus a little, but she was really uncomfortable and irritated lately. She even threatened to break his fingers again. Well, he thought, it is my fault. He sighed. It's my fault she's like this. She can't help it. He felt more pain on the inside than outside.**

**"She's like, driving you crazy isn't she?" Poland said.**

**"Well…"**

**"I'll like, take that as a yes," he said.**

**"Well it's not really her fault," he said, "it's been 9 days." One of the worst parts was after they had a check up. They were reading on how to help her along. But Lithuania ended up hiding the pamphlets because he didnt want her to see what the most effective method was. Lithuania really didnt like it. If Belarus saw that… he shivered. Even Poland couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. She was in a house full of men and had no one to talk to during the day. The closest thing to a girl that she could talk to was Poland. She was still bummed about Ukraine. Estonia and Latvia were really bummed too. Russia walked in. He hated seeing Belarus depressed but at the same time, he was glad the two weren't making out on his desk. Estonia had to rely on the railing to get upstairs. It was almost as if he was blind. He almost tripped on the last step.**

**"Still can't see," he said. Latvia went to his side to guide him. Belarus never came down.**

**"I'm scared!" Latvia said as he had a food tray. He slowly went upstairs. He entered Belarus's room.**

**"Um, M-Miss B-Belarus, I have s-some breakfast for you. I mean, if you want it-"**

**"Just leave it on the night stand," she said.**

**"Y-Yes miss," he said.**

**"So how is-" Latvia ran out screaming. Belarus was confused. "I just asked him how his life was and he ran out screaming." she laughed to herself. She then ate breakfast and got bored. Lithuania came upstairs with a bag.**

**"Hey, how are you?" he asked, "I brought something that will help."**

**"I think you have helped me quite enough!" she growled.**

**"China says this will help," he held up a bottle of a white oil.**

**"I am not drinking that," she said.**

**"Come on, it will help," he said.**

**"Alright, you try it first," she said. He poured some on a spoon and took some. His face showed it wasn't very pleasant.**

**"… See? It's… good," he sputtered. She rolled her eyes. "Look, we've tried everything else. This is the last thing," he lied. He really didnt like the last method.**

**"Does that oil help you stop snoring?" she asked.**

**"Very funny," he said.**

**"I wasn't joking. I'm surprised you don't wake anyone up. You are very loud," she said, "you must have a talent for annoying people in your sleep." Lithuania sighed.**

**"Lithuania!" called Russia. **_**Hallelujah!**_** he thought. He gladly left.**

**She was bored, so she decided to look around the room. She noticed a small corner of colourful paper sticking out of the cabinet drawer. She pulled it out. She began reading the pamphlet. She then smiled sinisterly to herself. She chuckled maliciously. "You thought you could hide this from me?" she said, "this is going to be fun."**

**? ****ﾟﾎﾴ****? ****ﾟﾎﾴ****? ****ﾟﾎﾴ****? ****ﾟﾎﾴ****? ****ﾟﾎﾴ****? ****ﾟﾎﾴ**

**Lithuania really didnt want to go back to his room. He didnt want to be yelled at again. It sometimes got violent. He quietly walked into his room. Belarus was nowhere to be found. **_**Maybe she's getting something to eat,**_** he thought. He sat on the bed. He sighed. He began to change out if his work clothes. He then felt someone grab him from behind.**

**"I missed you," said a soft voice. He turned around to see Belarus. She was smiling. She kissed him. Lithuania never got used to the mood swings. He just played along before something painful happened. He got up to get his pajamas. They were all gone.**

**"Where are my-"**

**"They're all in the wash silly," she said innocently. She silently prayed, **_**please don't look in the bathroom cabnet.**_** He slid next to her. He still didnt have a shirt on. She kissed him. He wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible. That was, until he looked at what was on the nightstand. He pushed away. "Is something wrong?" she asked.**

**"Yes. Oh Dievas how do I put this? Um… I really don't feel…" he then noticed something, "What the hell happened to my pants?!" She just giggled kissed him. He shook his head and pushed away. "No… no no…Ne… ne ne ne!… nyet! Nyet!" he tried to get away. She looked at him with a sad expression. She looked like an abused kitten on a commercial. **_**Damn it! It's so hard to say no!**_** he thought. "I'm sorry. I really don't feel comfortable with this. I'm sorry, I just can't do this," he said, "it's really hard to say no to someone like you, i mean, just look at you. You're gorgeous. but this is where I draw the line." She sighed.**

**"Fine! I'll wait another day. I see you're not in the mood," she said. He just decided to nod along because he did not want another fight. The two then decided to cuddle next to each other and talk until they fell asleep.**

**Belarus was in bed miserable. Lithuania came in. It had been twelve days.**

**"Anything you need?" he asked. She sighed. He hugged her.**

**"Please cuddle beside me," she said. He did so. "Ugh! Why is this taking so long?!"**

**"I'm sorry I can't do anything," he said. She looked over at him.**

**"Actually, you can," she said. Lithuania shook his head.**

**"No Belarus. Just, no," he said.**

**"What?!"**

**"I said no. I'm not a pushover anymore," he said firmly.**

**"Please! Come on! China says it'll help. He keeps recommending it! Please!" she said.**

**"For the last time no! I'm sorry, but here is where I draw the line. That's exactly what got us into this mess. I just think it's a bad idea. Especially after the huge fight. I just think we should take it slow and just take one thing at a time," he said.**

**"Ugh! Do you have to be such a girl? I ask for the one thing you can actually do to help, and you refuse. I'm so sore. Nothing else will help!" she said.**

**"For the last time no!" Lithuania said. She smiled.**

**"Fine by me. I like a challenge," she said. Lithuania's face turned red. She cuddled up by him. She sighed.**

**"I'm sooooo tired. I wish everything could just… be… over…with," she said her hands moving along his chest.**

**"I'm sorry about being so busy. I know how horrible you must be feeling," he said. He then noticed his entire shirt was unbottoned. "Hey! Natalya! No! It's wrong! It's not going to happen!"**

**"Why are you doing this to me? You could do me a pleasurable favor but you turn me away? Please, I am miserable!" she complained, "there's no one to talk to, Ukraine's gone, and I'm dying here!"**

**"Again I said no! I just, couldn't do that to you. I can't take advantage again. Look where it got us!" he said.**

**"Since when have you EVER taken advantage of me?" she laughed. Lithuania took a deep breath.**

**"You know what?" he said, "Forget it." He left the bedroom.**

**? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ****? ****ﾟﾒﾛ**

**Belarus was calling up someone on the phone.**

_**Co słychać?**_

_**Hey, it's me.**_

_**Oh hey, how's Liet?**_

_**I need some advice.**_

_**Really? OMG like, your coming to ME for advice? What is it? Shopping, wedding plans, boys?**_

_**China says that we're supposed to… um… you know…**_

_**Yeah, like go on.**_

_**Liet doesn't want to.**_

_**WHAT?! Well then again it is Liet. He always worries way too much.**_

_**I know! I mean I love him, but the way he's acting is driving me crazy. Does he like seeing me suffer like this?**_

_**I don't know, but some guys find it attractive.**_

_**Why?**_

_**It just… i don't know! Don't like, ask me!**_

_**Why is he acting like this?**_

_**Again, he's Lithuania. He always worries about things. Everything has to be safe and sure.**_

_**China recommended it highly. I'm surprised an old man like that could use that word so much. I don't know why Lithuania and Russia don't listen.**_

_**Ugh, Men.**_

_**I know! They can be so difficult!**_

_**Tell you what, try doing what you like, usually do.**_

_**What's that?**_

_**Think. How did this situation like, get started?**_

_**Brute force?**_

_**Bingo!**_

_**Okay, Thanks!**_

_**Okay! Glad to help. You two like, have fun.**_

_**Good bye.**_

**She hung up and smiled to herself. **_**Yes. This was going to be very fun. **_**She was sure it would work this time.**

**After a late night of work, Lithuania came in. Belarus appeared to be asleep. He smiled. He slipped in and silently shut the door. But she was waiting for him. She sat up immediately. She had an evil smile on her face. Lithuania started to tremble. She sprang from the bed and kissed him. He relaxed. She then tossed him onto the bed and pounced. She started kissing him. He closed his eyes.**

**"Oh yes," he whispered. He then opened his eyes in shock and pulled back, "Oh no! No!" She had a determined yet wild look in her eyes. He backed up against the door terrified.**

**"You are going to end my misery whether you like It or not," she said in a malicious tone. She now held a white cloth in her hand.**

**"Wait," he said. She shook her head.**

**"I have waited for over a week. I am desperate to end this torture you started," she said, "if not, you're not the only guy that likes me. I could go to America. I'm sure he's not a girl… Or gay."**

**"What did you just say?" he said very offended.**

"I said you're gay!" she said. Lithuania was ticked off.

"Just because I was forced to marry Poland doesn't mean I'm gay!" he got really mad. She kept mocking him. He then grabbed her and kissed her.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

**"Proving to you I'm not gay!" He knocked the cloth out of her hand sending it flying across the room. He then grabbed her and pinned her. He then began to kiss her again. She hardly got to say a thank you that night. The door suddenly opened. No one noticed.**

"Hey Liet I was wondering if-" he stopped when he saw the two. "Have fun!" he said as he left.

_**linielinielinielinielinielin elinelinelinelinelinelinelin elinelinelinelinelinelinelin elinelinelinelinelinelinelin elinieline**_


	62. Chapter 62

Yay! I fixed the font! I'm sorry for the lack of words. This chapter just contains so much info. My favourite website in the world: the Hetalia archives! i love that thing. so much random info comes from there. I love it! you can find ANY character on there. THe more you comment the more I will update, by the way._ Comentario!_ Kommentar bitte! Ich liebe Kommentare! Alle von euch sind genial!_ Hindi ko pag-aari ang Hetalia! En omista Hetalia! Ne pas me poursuivre en justice!_

~Kolko

* * *

It was 1:50 AM. Belarus awoke with a jolt. Lithuania, as usual, was snoring loudly. Ugh, how did she ever fall asleep? How did the Baltics fall asleep with him in the room? How did Russia not wake up? She thought it was nothing and went back to sleep. But sleep did not come. She kept having pain. She could tolerate pain. She had been tolerating pain and hardship her whole life. But the pain in her back kept getting worse and worse. She couldn't take it anymore. It was 4:48AM. She had to wake up her fiancé. He was a very heavy sleeper. Along with his snoring being incredibly loud. She poked him. Nothing.

"Liet. Liet," she hissed. She began nudging him. Still no response but loud snores. "Lithuania! Lithuania!" she whispered. _Oh crap is this what I Think it is?_ she thought. She shook him briskly and jumped beside him.

"Nnnnn… Poland, get off of me. I don't care what the Poland Rule says," he groaned. He then continued snoring.

"Wake up! Lithuania! Lithuania! Wake up!" she said. She then slugged him in the rib. Nothing. "_Toris_!" she almost screamed. He awoke. He coughed and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were struggling to open.

"What's wrong?" he groaned.

"I-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she was interrupted by another wave of pain. He was wide awake now.

"Natalya are you okay?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" she snapped.

"We need to get you to the hospital," he said, "I'll pack, awaken China and Russia!" She slowly got up.

"Toris."

"Yes?"

"I'm a little scared," she said.

"Don't be. It's going to be okay, I promise," he said. They kissed. "Okay, we don't have time for this," he said. She tried to run to Russia's room. She pounded on the door. Then she barged in and turned in the light. Russia was not happy.

"What the hell?!" he moaned, "this better be an emergency if you wake the Russian Bear. What the hell going on?!" She collapsed in pain at the foot of his bed. Russia scrambled and fought his way out of the sheets. At first he was not successful. He ended up entangling himself. When he was finally disentangled, He ran to her and carried her to downstairs. He then ran to get China. He pounded on his door loudly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is aru?!" China snapped.

"Get up! Now!" Russia said.

"Why aru?" said China, "This is just cruel aru! To play a prank like this at this time of night aru!"

"No prank… Belarus… pain… evil sheets… drive… hospital… now…" he could barely form a sentence. China knew now this was no prank. He went to get his things. He dialed the phone.

"Yes, this is doctor Wang aru… I'm Zhongguo aru… yes I need a private room set up immediately aru… one of my patents is in labour aru… yes, that would fine aru… oh sure. What do you want to know aru… oh um, I don't know how to answer that aru… backwards I think aru… have you tried putting it in the other way aru?…no I wouldn't recommend that aru… ok well… I'll see you soon… what… okay fine, i love you too aru… bye." he hung up.

"I have to sit down," said Russia.

"Russia, it's okay," said Lithuania.

"Yes, you're going to be fine," said Belarus. Russia then got ahold of himself. He later slapped himself.

"I'll drive aru," he said.

"NO!" everyone said all together.

All ran to the car. Russia was about to drive, then he stopped.

"Drive," said Russia. China looked happy. "I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

"You won't be disappointed aru," he said. He hopped in the drivers seat. Russia in the passengers. Belarus and Lithuania were in the back seat. Latvia and Estonia were crammed in the way back. He swiftly drove out of the driveway. Hitting the trash cans as he left. Russia tried to keep himself calm. He took a deep breath.

"Step on it panda man!" Russia cried.

"I am driving as fast as I can aru!" China said hitting another news stand. He hit a pole. The car began spinning out of control. Everyone screamed for their lives. The car finally got back in control. Estonia opened a window and vomited. China was swerving left and right.

"I'm dizzy from the spinning aru!" China said.

"THEN STOP!" Lithuania screamed. The car stopped suddenly. Russia and China's faces smooshed into the window. China got out of the car, threw up, and then ran back in.

"Better aru," he said. He then began driving again. He then drove into an alley.

"Wrong turn! Wrong turn!" Estonia yelled.

"I see that aru!" China snapped. The car then went up a ramp. Everyone in the airborne car screamed. The car then slammed to the ground. The car continued speeding. They then heard a noise. Like a pop.

"Please don't tell me we have a flat tire," said Latvia. The car started to slow down. It finally came to a stop. Everyone started cursing. Everyone except Belarus and Lithuania got out of the car.

"The hospital is another 5 kilometers away!" Russia said. He buried his face in his hands. They then heard an annoying laugh. A very annoying laugh.

"Hey guys! Why so down?" America asked. Belarus and Lithuania came out of the car. America almost passed out. But he reminded himself he was a hero and stayed strong. He got nervous around these types of things.

"America," Belarus said but she was stopped by another contraction. America ran to her.

"You'll be fine, I promise," he said. She smiled. "I have a car. I can help," said America.

"I don't like you, why should I trust you?" Russia asked.

"Look, this isn't the time to argue okay? I just want to help," he said, "I can tell you guys need it. Please let me assist for once. And by the way, why would you ever let China drive?!"

"Is it bad if I don't know where the nearest hospital is?" said Russia. Everyone nodded. He opened up the door to his car.

"Get in! Get in! Get in!" America rushed, "By the way, Britain and France may be in there." All rushed in. America took off. He was fast. Not as fast as China, but he was careful. He got to the hospital in a snap. They rushed Belarus in. Once everything was settled in, everyone was calmed down. Well, all except Russia. "Hey, it's going to be fine," said America. Russia looked at him. He then rested his head on his shoulder. America just smiled and comforted the big guy. Lithuania came out of the room. Russia stood up.

"She's got a lot of time to kill. Don't worry," he said.

"How far along?" Russia asked.

"I don't know yet," he said, "I'll go check up on her." He left the room. Belarus was a bit red, sweaty, and exausted. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She gave him a glare that shot ice into his soul. She then grabbed his leg and dug her nails into his thigh. It sent him whimpering to one knee.

"You… want to know how i am feeling?!" she growled. He winced as blood stained his pants from the wound.

"Ow, ow, I think I'm bleeding," he said. She sent him another glare. Another rush of pain came.

"You! It's you! THIS WAS YOUR DOING!" she said as she began to choke him. Russia came in and pulled her off him.

"Hello little sister!" he said. She turned away from him. He sat by her. "Aw, you are in a lot of pain, da?" She quickly shot him a look that said, 'Do you want to know what it's like?' He smiled "Is there anything I can do?" he asked. She turned to him.

"Kill Lithuania," she said. He began rubbing her back. Lithuania hid under the bed. Russia laughed. No one else was in that mood right now. Poland came in.

"Hey! You finally popped!" he said smiling. She gave him a look that could kill.

"Not… funny," she growled.

"Hey, can I like, steal Liet for a second," he said. Lithuania ran out of the room. "Like, why is your leg bleeding?" Poland asked. Lithuania gestured to the room. Poland nodded. "So, is she too much for you to handle yet?"

"I love her," he said.

"Obviously you love her to death. If you like, stay in that room she's going to like, totally kill you," he said. Lithuania stifled a laugh.

"At least Ukraine will be here soon. She'll be happier then," he said.

"By the way, what like, made you change your mind?" Poland asked.

"No one calls me gay," he said. U

The two talked for a while. Belarus then came out of the room.

"Toris get in here!" she growled. Lithuania retreated to the room.

? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ

It had been 9 hours. Belarus glared at Lithuania.

"You do know that I hate you, right?" she said. Lithuania smiled weakly. She cried out in pain again. "DAMN IT! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU CAT SH*T BASTARD!" she screamed. Her breathing got deeper. "I really hate you!"

"I know honey," he said. Russia came in.

"I just got off the phone with Ukraine, her boss won't let her come," he said.

"What?!" she asked.

"You know how Ukraine and her boss are," he said. She sighed.

When Lithuania came back in the room, Belarus at first glared him down. Then she was stopped by another wave of pain.

"Are you okay?" Another cold look. He was being called so he then had to leave the room. He was greeted by Russia who grabbed his neck and slowly began to constrict him.

"Russia… could you… please stop," he choked.

"Please sir, Belarus still needs him now," Latvia said. Russia put him down.

"She's in pain because of you!" he growled.

"I know," he said. Russia left. He entered the room.

"I want… to sleep," she growled.

"Where did Lithuania go by the way?" Russia asked.

"He had to find a place to talk to his boss for a conference call," she said.

Lithuania was on a conference call for his job and was trying to find some place quiet.

"Liet. There's a janitors closet. That's quiet, right?" Poland said.

"Thank you," he said. They found the closet and shut the door. Ten minutes later, Lithuania was finally done.

"Finally! Lets go," said Poland. The door wouldn't open. "Um, I think it's like, locked."

"What?!" Lithuania tried he door. He then kicked the door in anger. "Šūdas! We're locked in!" Lithuania said.

"What do we do now?!" Poland asked. Both of them then pounded on the door screaming 'help'.


	63. Chapter 63

I hope i can eventually reach up to like, 90 reviews or something. That would be Prussia awesome! But i really dream big. You all are awesome. Like, Prussia awesome. I think I'll call you all Prussians. Is that okay with you? Remind me to never write when I'm drop dead tired agind. I don't want to doze off againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn . I love cliffhangers. They bring really fun reviews. _Why do you leave those stupid cliffhangers?! _It's because I'm evil and i like seeing your reactions. kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkol... It really brings a smile to my face. I love it. But, i'm out of cliffhangers right now so, you're safe... for now. kolkolkol... It has been storming a lot over here lately and Slenderman has been invading my dreams lately. And finally, ich besitze keinen Hetalia!

~Kolko

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Belarus screamed. It was 45 minutes after he had left.

"Breathe. I'm sure he will be back soon," said Russia. He then mumbled under his breath, "I'm going to kill that bastard." He then left. A while later someone entered the room. It was America.

"It's okay. I'll stay with you until he comes back," he said. _Lithuania please hurry!_ he thought.

"If he had a call he would have been back by now!" she said.

"Breathe. He should be back any minute," assured America.

"It's okay! I'm here," said a voice. She looked up. Her sister was right by her side.

"I… thought your boss… wouldn't let you come," she said.

"He wouldn't. I ignored him and came here," she said.

"You… came… on your own?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss being with my little sister," she said. Belarus smiled. The smile then turned in to a scream.

"Where… the… hell… is… he?!" she screamed.

"Sister, I'm sure he will be back soon," assured Ukraine.

Meanwhile in the closet…

It had been almost an hour since the two were trapped in there. The two were pounding on the door screaming for help.

"This will never work!" Lithuania said. He sighed. "I'm supposed to be there for her right now! It's my fault she's suffering! What if something goes wrong? What if I miss my own child being born?"

"No. Liet, I'm sure everything will be okay. We'll like, think of something," he said, "I know you're like, scared, but she'll be fine."

"how do you know? What if she -" Poland smacked him.

"Don't talk like that!" he yelled, "you're going to give yourself a heart attack Liet! I told you, everything is fine! I'll think of something!" He was actually serious. Poland then spotted something. "OMG! Like, look! A vent!" he said, "we could like crawl through it and it can lead us to her room!"

"Like I can fit in there!" Lithuania said, "It will take hours! We're on the other side of the building!"

"It's better than nothing," he said removing the vent cover.

"You go first," said Lithuania. Poland began crawling into the vent.

"It's actually kind of like, roomy in here," he said, "come on." Lithuania climbed up the shelves and crawled into the vent. There was just enough room to crawl through. And so the two began to explore the vents.

Another hour passed. Belarus was really tired. She had been awake for 15 hours. The other two Baltics were forced to help comfort her until Lithuania came back.

"Don't worry miss, I'm sure he will be back soon," assured Estonia.

"He's been gone for almost two hours," she said, "Maybe he's with-"

"Don't think that way!" Latvia said, "Lithuania too sca- I mean in love with you to do that." Ukraine came in. She sat by her sister and stroked her head.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise he will be here soon," said America.

"You all said the same thing hours ago," she said.

"Just please hang in there," he said.

"I… haven't been in… this much pain… since the bear… attacked us…," she gasped.

"Okay, now _I_ feel like killing him," said Estonia.

"I think we all do," said Latvia, "As well as ourselves."

"Sestra, I'm scared," she said, "What if something goes wrong? What if he got lost? What if he got mugged? What if he's making out with his coworker again?!" Tears began to form. "What if he runs out?"

"Lithuania isn't that type of person," assured Ukraine, "I know him well. Where ever he is, I'm sure he has a good reason."

Yet another hour had passed. It was very hot in the vent. Lithuania and Poland were sweaty and exhausted. Lithuania could hear voices. Faint voices from far away in the hot, sweaty vent.

"Shh! Poland listen!" he said.

"Breathe, breathe!"

"I hate him!"

"Miss, please calm down!"

"At least you get to sleep! I had to stay awake for 16 freaking hours!"

"Relax and take a breath."

"I'm here aru! How are you feeling aru?"

"Damn it! If you ask me that one more time I will shoot you and your stupid panda in the head!"

"Aiyaa! Don't hurt the panda aru!"

"Both of you! Calm down!"

"Just a hang in there little longer aru. You're halfway there aru."

"Oh you can just burn in an oven, China!"

"China your not helping!"

"Okay, then you find another doctor for nations aru! Who else do you know that has done this before aru?!"

"Well that's probably because your really really o-"

"Experienced! America was just going to say experienced and wise!"

"Come on! Lets not fight!"

"That might be them!" Lithuania said, "we have to follow it!" They started to travel towards the sound.

"Hello! What's going on?"

"There are too many people in here aru!"

"Latvia and I will leave."

"The less people in here, the better aru."

"I brought something that might cheer everyone up."

"What did you bring? Another unicorn?"

"No! Why don't we all calm down with some scones?"

"GET THOSE CURSED PEICES OF SH*T AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'll take care of it Madam!"

"Wait, since when did-"

_SMACK!_

"Ohonhonhon!"

"Thank you!"

"Okay! Everyone except for the people actually helping, get out aru! Ukraine you can stay-"

"America please stay."

"Other than those, please get out aru! The last thing we need is more chaos aru!"

"If you say aru one more time I will kill you!"

_Girly Squeak_

"Liet! Come here! I think I like totally found something," said Poland.

"Oh, I hate him so much!" Belarus said through clenched teeth, "I want this to end."

"I know. I do too," said Ukraine. The two then heard noises.

"hey! Like, move over!"

"There's nowhere to move!"

"Hey! I like, can't see!"

"Oof! Get your butt out of my face!"

"like, what is your face like, doing by my butt?!"

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Let's try. Bel? Are you like, there?"

"No. No! NO! Get out of my head! You are not real!" Belarus screamed,

"Belarus?!"

"Lithuania? Are you dead?" she looked around. His voice was very close.

"No. I'm in the vent."

"What the hell are you two doing in there?!" she said.

"We like, totally got locked in the janitors closet. Lucky there was a vent." She heard coughing.

"Dust is collecting in my lungs. I've been up here for hours."

"Well, can you open the vent?" asked Belarus.

"It's like, a long fall."

"I can catch you!" Ukraine said. The vent door clanged to the floor. Legs appeared from the ceiling. Ukraine, China, and America caught Poland. Belarus was about to help.

"Stay aru!" China commanded. Belarus stayed put. Lithuania came down slowly at first, but then slipped and fell. But Poland broke his fall.

"Sorry Po," he said.

"It's like… totally okay… just like… get off of me," he said. Lithuania did so. He ran to Belarus. The two kissed. The other two left.

"I'm so happy I found you!" he said.

"Gosh Liet! Like, how much sympathy weight did you gain?" Poland asked. He just smiled. He was happy to be reunited with his disfunctual family. Belarus winced. He held her hands. She squeezed very tightly. Lithuania then heard a crack. From both hands.

"Um, Belarus?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are my hands supposed to be bent this way?" His hands were bent in half.

"Oh hell!… I'm sorry!" she said.

"Um, my hands can um… actually bend like that," he said, "Don't… feel bad."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, "There are plenty of doctors here. I need the doctor to take a look at you."

After a couple hours, Lithuania came back, he had a bandage on his hands.

"Both are broken. How are you doing?" he asked. She sighed.

"Close," she breathed. Lithuania sighed.

"It will be okay," he said. He smiled.

"Sorry about your hands," she said.

"It's fine. I don't need hands," he said. She slightly laughed. They smiled.

It had been 20 hours. Poland and Lithuania were trying to calm Belarus with their vent adventures.

"Then, we almost went into the furnace!" Poland said.

"Correction, HE was stupid enough to go there!" Lithuania said.

"And YOU were stupid enough to come with me." This actually made her smile a bit. China came in.

"I need only the father in here aru," he said.

"Good luck," said Poland. He left.


	64. Chapter 64

I got bored, so i made a list of my favourite comments i have recieved on all my stories. I love your reviews. Today was my bruder's birthday. He turned 18. And we found out today that vodka really is fuel. It boosts confidence. I am sad that this story is coming to an end, but the ending has a twist. You'll find out later. Only a few chapters left until the end. :( I do not own Hetalia. Warning: slight FrUk.

~Kolko

* * *

Meanwhile outside the waiting room, everyone was calmly waiting or sleeping. Latvia had fallen asleep on Ukraine's lap. Lithuania came out. All awoke

**"What the bloody hell happened to your hands?!" Britain asked.**

**"Oh yeah, um… she broke my hands," he said.**

**"Wow. Just, wow," said Estonia.**

**"And you're with her, why?" Poland asked.**

**"Not important!" he said.**

**"Well?" Russia said waiting results.**

**"It is a boy," he said. Latvia handed Estonia €50.**

**"How is she?" Russia asked.**

**"She's asleep. She is very tired," he said, "it's best that she should sleep." He nodded.**

**"Do you have a name?" Ukraine asked.**

**"She's naming him. But I'm waiting until she wakes up," he said.**

**"Well, if I had been awake for 20 hours straight, I'd be tired too," said America.**

**"You can still see her, but I suggest not waking her up," said Lithuania. They followed Lithuania to the room. Belarus was dead asleep. An infant was by her side.**

**"Wow Liet! He looks just like you!" Poland whispered.**

**"I know. It scares me," he said.**

**"Why? He seems healthy. and I have a feeling you're going to be overprotective so nothing is going to really happen to him," said Poland. Lithuania smiled. He felt his eyes closing. He almost collapsed on top of Poland. "Alright, now you should like, get some rest," he said. Lithuania nodded. But he just sat and watched his fiancé instead. He refused to sleep.**

**? ****ﾟﾒﾤ****? ****ﾟﾒﾤ****? ****ﾟﾒﾤ****? ****ﾟﾒﾤ****? ****ﾟﾒﾤ****? ****ﾟﾒﾤ**

**Belarus awoke to see Poland.**

**"You're finally awake!" Poland said smiling. She yawned.**

**"How long was I asleep?" she asked.**

**"About two days," he said.**

**"Two days?! Oh no! My boss! I-"**

**"Relax. The last thing you need is stress," he said.**

**"I was supposed to-"**

**"I said Relax!"**

**"Is everything-"**

**"He's like totally healthy," said Poland.**

**"He? It's a-"**

**"Yeah. So, have you like, decided on a name?" Poland asked. She shook her head. She yawned again. "I'll like, go tell Liet you're awake. He like, hasn't slept in like, three days."**

**"What?!"**

**"He wanted to know if you were alright. He would watch either you or the baby every night," he said. He then left. She still felt sleepy. Lithuania came bursting into the room.**

**"Oh Dievas! You're awake!" he said, "I was worried you wouldn't wake up."**

**"You worry way too much," she said. She smiled. He yawned.**

**"How are you feeling?" he asked.**

**"Still very tired. You?" she asked. He nodded. "I'd say! You seriously haven't slept since I passed out?" He shook his head.**

**"Would you like to see him?" he asked. She nodded. Lithuania left. He then came back in with a bundle.**

**"He looks just like you," she said with a smile. The two kissed. Poland just smiled. He left. She mumbled something.**

**"I didnt hear that," he said.**

**"…His name…Marijus," she said.**

**"Are you sure?! That's a Lithuanian name," he said.**

**"He looks like you. I felt that it suited him," she said. He was about to say something before she passed out. Lithuania just smiled. Poland went to Lithuania before he too collapsed. He was also lacking sleep.**

**Everyone except Lithuania and Belarus were staying at Russia's house. China had to stay over too because he had to get to the hospital the next morning. France, England, and Poland had the two guest bedrooms. Ukraine had Belarus's room. China, due to his back problems, couldn't sleep on the couch.**

**"That's okay," said Russia, "You can stay with me."**

**"WHAT?!" China squeaked. He was still slightly scared of the large man.**

**"I highly doubt that you want to share a room with Poland. I know you'd feel uncomfortable with my sister. The Baltics's bed is more uncomfortable than the couch, so there's only one option," he said, "Unless of course, you want to room with France-"**

**"AIYAA! No aru!" He sighed. He knew Poland wouldn't give up his room and Ukraine also had back problems. He sighed. He had no other choice. Since the other couch was not being used, America slept there. While France and England had to share the guest bed. China did NOT want to be part of that. The two were settling into bed.**

**"Please stay on your side aru," said China who didn't like people touching him almost as much as Japan.**

**"I will try not to choke you in my sleep," said Russia.**

**"AIYAA!" Russia laughed.**

**"I'm just kidding! Спокойной ночи China," he said.**

**"Wan an aru," yawned China. It was 10:42. The mattress was very comfortable and really helped his back. **_**Maybe he's just trying to help**_**, he thought. It was very cold even with blankets. He was about to fall asleep. Russia mumbled something.**

**"Mmmmm… vodka. Come to me, my precious." China snickered silently. He looked and sounded completely harmless and innocent when he was asleep. He seemed so fragile. China slowly closed his eyes. He then felt a giant heavy arm around him. China shook with fear. Could he really survive a night with Russia? At least he was finally silent. **_**Why me? Why does the weird stuff always happen to me? **_**Russia was very warm though. Russia pulled him closer like a stuffed doll. China had never felt more scared in his life. China could not escape the giant arm. He sighed. He said a small prayer that he wouldn't die. Russia then cuddled up to him like a dog. He bit his lip. What if he had to pee? The weight of Russia's arm was slowly crushing him. He moved in closer to prevent the weight from doing so. Honestly he was terrified for his life. But he had a job to do tomorrow, so he decided to suck it up. He moved to the warmth. **_**Just pretend it is just Hong Kong. Yes, it's just Hong Kong. A giant Hong Kong. **_**His arm wasn't crushing him anymore, but he and Russia were now squished together. **_**Great, he thought, this is really really awkward. **_**China couldn't take it anymore. He tried to squirm away. He didnt care if Russia woke up. Just as he was about to start, Russia's grip tightened. China looked over at him. Russia had tears in his eyes even though he was asleep. Was Russia… crying? He was surely asleep. "Why? Why? It's not my fault… Please don't do this… my little sister is very sick and my older sister are trying all we can to help her… I'll do anything. I promise… I won't back away this time… do what you must." What was he dreaming of? Was it the Mongols? China remembered the Mongols. He had been there. What they had done to him and Russia. Pure torture and agony. Why was Russia so messed up after that one incident? Or was there more? China didnt remember little Russia saying Belarus was sick. China looked at the sleeping Russian. **_**What mysteries lie in his past? There's yet another side unknown about him. **_**China couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. He was too tired to slip out of his grip if he had the strength. He didnt want to move afraid to encourage the nightmares. He finally fell asleep. This time, he wasn't complaining, but silently scarred. He was more grateful when he heard the very soft screams coming from the other room he would have had to share.**

**Meanwhile, in the other room...**

**It was pitch black. Not a single light.**

**"You bloody frog! Stay on your side!"**

**"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon! Come on Angleterre! You know you like it!"**

**"Get away from me before i make you sleep on the floor! Does the border of pillows mean nothing to you?"**

**"Non, it doesn't."**

**"Bloody frog. Move over!"**

**"Are you kidding me, it's freezing. This is Russia! You would think he would turn on the heat!"**

**"It is cold, but i don't want **_**you **_**anywhere near me!"**

**"Let me help warm you up."**

**"Get back to your side NOW! ... what the- BLOODY HELL?! Are you naked?!"**

**"Duh! I always sleep naked."**

**"GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!"**

**"Ohonhonhonhon! You don't mean that. And i don't want you to freeze."**

**"If you don't want to freeze then put some bloody clothes on!"**

**"Without clothes, it's easierto exchange body heat."**

**"No it- I command you to stop undressing me!"**

**"C'mon. Don't deny it!"**

**"UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW!"**

**Silence. After a bit of arguing, silence.**

**Lithuania was sleeping out in the lobby the next morning. He awoke. He decided to check on Belarus. She was arguing with China.**

**"Please! I have to go to work! My boss will-"**

**"You're not going anywhere aru!" China said.**

**"Hey, what's going on?" Lithuania asked.**

**"She wants to go to work aru! Crazy woman aru!" he said.**

**"Im fine!" she said. He could tell she was still tired. She was in absolutely no condition to work. She actually looked sick.**

**"It used up quite a bit of your energy aru. Oddly, nations take a while to recover from things like this aru. I suggest you not to go back to work until at least a week," he said.**

**"Please stay here," said Lithuania, "you look sick. Just relax. I know you're new to it."**

**"Okay, I may be a woman, but I am not weak! I can work perfectly fine," she defended. She got up and began walking towards the door. "Like I said, I'm… fine…" she then collapsed into Lithuania's arms. He put her back on the bed. He took her phone so her boss wouldn't take it out on her.**

**"China, do you know where everyone else is?" he asked.**

**"They all went home aru. They are preparing for when she comes home aru," he said, "she can't go anywhere passed out, so would you like to eat lunch aru?"**

**"Lunch sounds good," he said.**

**Russia heard his phone ring.**

**"Priveet?… yes this is Russia… what? Is everything okay?… I'm sorry, could you repeat that?… What do you mean she escaped?!…"**

**"How did we lose her aru?!" China said.**

**"I'm sorry sir, but when I walked in she was gone," said a nurse.**

**"you need to keep watch of her aru! She's an escape artist!" he growled, "Heaven knows where she is aru!" Russia ran in.**

**"You called. When is she going to learn she shouldn't work!" Russia growled. China remembered the previous night.**

**"Russia?" Russia turned around. "I… think you have a habit of snuggling things in your sleep aru!" He smiled.**

**"I never know these things. I always sleep alone," he said, "Now I know."**

**"But why aru?" he asked.**

**"why what?"**

**"I can see and hear you aru. You cry yourself to sleep every night aru. You have nightmares aru?" he asked.**

**"I do flash back to my past a lot," he said.**

**"What happened to you back then aru?" he asked.**

**"China," he said, "Not everyone grows up in love and happiness. I was happy because I had my family. We helped each other through all the bloodshed and the loneliness. We were always fighting for power, survival, and rights. But we always stuck together no matter what. I didnt have any friends, but family was all I needed."**

**"What was so bad last night aru?" That you had to squeeze the hell out of me. Russia sighed.**

**"As you know, back then we were very poor because we were small and new countries. At one point that winter, Belarus became very ill and we had to work twice as hard. But working wasn't enough. We stole from others. We were ready to do anything just to get a little money," he said, "Don't try to invade my past. I want you to keep your sanity." Russia then left. He felt the room suddenly get colder. China shivered. If he wanted any information on the Russian, he would have to crack him slowly. **

**"It's great to have you back at work Miss Belarus," said a secretary, "But are you sure you shouldn't still be in the hospital?"**

**"I'm fine," she said.**

**"Great to have you back Natalya," said her boss. She went to her office. Ten minutes later, an intern came in.**

**"Miss, I have some coffee here if you-" he dropped the tray, "Oh my-… sir! You may want to come in here!"**

**? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ****? ****ﾟﾒﾙ**

**And so, once again Belarus was confined to the hospital. She stared out the window. Lithuania came in.**

**"I'm sorry for what happened," he said, "I know I have something against not working too, but sometimes, you need to let it go." She smiled.**

**"I'm just happy that you and I are here together now," she said, "Im just a little scared at what the future has in store for us."**

**"As long as I have you, I know everything will be alright," he said with a smile, "Besides, we're nations. What could possibly go wrong?"**

**? ****ﾟﾘﾸ****? ****ﾟﾘﾸ****? ****ﾟﾘﾸ****? ****ﾟﾘﾸ****? ****ﾟﾘﾸ****? ****ﾟﾘﾸ**


	65. Chapter 65

Time skip! I have a feeling i will get a lot of reviews for this chapter. Some of them may not be so nice... but i still love reviews. No matter what they say. Yestercay was Lithuania's birthday. I also wrote the crackiest crack fic ever. The day before that, a meteor crashed into Russia and it was my brother's birthday. The day before that, it was Valentines day, where i was alone. With no one but Russia... I do not own Hetalia. Enjoy your torture!

~Kolko

* * *

**13 years later…**

A young man who looked about thirteen years of age had just awoken to the sun shining in his face. He had shoulder length brown hair and a thin structure. But he was a little tall for his age. But he was thin and wiry. He could slip away and through anything literally when Aunt Katyusha visited and metaphorically when he was in trouble. It was summer time. He didn't want to awaken. He looked at the clock. 7:15. Why was he even awake? His eyes craved sleep but the other half wanted to awaken. He opened his blue eyes again. He tried to sleep. He slept another hour. He then heard someone jumping on the bed.

"Marijus! Marijus! C'mon like, wake uuuuppp!" said a voice. He groaned. He looked at the clock. 8,00.

"Uncle Feliks, can I please just have a few more minutes! Please! I don't feel well," he complained. He almost called him Aunt Feliks.

"I'm not falling for that! You have like totally played sick way too many times," he said. He had his face in a pillow, secretly smiling. He then realized how tired he was from running around with Kugelmugel until 2:45 AM. He glared at the Polish man.

"If you don't let me sleep in, I will kill you!" he growled trying to force back a smile. Poland began poking him. Marijas couldn't take it anymore. He took a pillow, and beat the crap out of the crossdresser.

"Okay! Okay! Ten minutes!" Poland called. "Jeez Nat," he whispered as soon as he was sure Marijas couldn't hear him.

As soon as he left, Marijas muttered, "Who do you think you are my Motina?" Marijas, or the Republic of Užupis, was always known as odd. His whole family was so serious. He was known by Uncle Ivan as "a mistake." He was always such a klutz. Falling down the stairs always happened. This was because his government never took anything seriously. He was really mellow and peaceful. This was probably because his population was full of hippies. He was never really afraid of much. Well, his uncle Ivan scared him a lot. He lived with his Tėtis and his best friend Feliks. The two had moved in together after the Soviet Union had dissolved. His Tėtis (Father) was so overprotective. If one thing was out of place he would freak. He decided since he was already up, to get ready to go to Uncle Ivan's. He looked around the room. There were green walls that were once painted pink by mistake. Feliks was really feminine. He never knew his mother. His father almost denied her entire existence, but on occasion he would say, "She left a hole in my heart and broke my hands." When he was little he at one point thought Feliks was his mom. He thought he was a girl. Unfortunately he found that out the hard way. Don't ask. People said he looked almost exactly like his father. None of his family would speak of her. They said she was never coming back, but he only had one faint memory of her. He was only about three years old and his mother had embraced him after yelling at someone. He couldn't remember what she looked like though. He never even saw a picture. He got dressed and lumbered downstairs.

? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ

Russia was going through some old things when he tripped over a cardboard box. He smiled at the memory. He went upstairs. He unlocked the key to the room he always kept locked. He flipped on the switch and looked around. He remembered the stories behind everything. He almost cried. The voices were coming back. _Why?_ he thought, _why did I do this? I should have stopped them._ Tears formed in his eyes. He then remembered his nephew would be here any second. There was a knock on the door. _Speaking of which._ He answered the door. He crushed the smaller one with a hug.

"Uncle Ivan… I can't breathe!" he said. Russia smiled.

"I have some work to do. Don't get into any trouble," he said. Užupis nodded and went upstairs. He was going to go to his room when something caught his eye. It was the forbidden room. The room that Russia had always kept locked up for some reason. The suspense killed him everytime. He always checked to see if it was locked, which it always was. He turned the knob. It was open. He looked around. No one was around. He opened the door. Dark walls greeted him. Cardboard boxes were scattered everywhere. A stuffed doll of his Uncle was in the corner. An old fashioned bed matched the walls. He looked around. _Did Uncle Ivan have a daughter? This looks like a really lacy room._ On the dresser he found a few pictures. One was of Uncle Ivan. There was another picture of the Soviet Union. His Tėtis, his uncle, and aunt were there. There were a few people he didnt recognize though. He was sure some of them were dead. The unidentified girl wore a long, old fashioned dress. He recognized Latvia. But he didnt recognize the man in the glasses either. He stared at the picture. _I don't know who that girl is, but wow is she pretty,_ he thought. He looked around. He then swiped the picture. He then quickly left the room. Later when his Uncle wasn't working, he went downstairs.

"Hey Uncle Ivan," he asked, "what is in that room that is always locked?" His uncle tensed. He then smiled.

"Severed heads," he said.

"What?!" he squeaked. He chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Um, I found it unlocked… and it looked like it belonged to a young girl. I was wondering if you had-"

"That was… Katyusha's room when she was younger. We closed it off because… of rats," he said.

"I can't imagine Aunt Katyusha being so dark," he said, "but things change."

"Remember," he said, "Curiosity killed the cat.


	66. Chapter 66

I'm sad! only three more chapters. But, I did write two stories this weekend. Well, technacally one was a crack fic. Other than that, my weekend was uneventful. Please Review. You don't want me to leave you hanging! I do not own Hetalia arunyan!

~Kolko

* * *

**There wasn't much to do in town. His friends were all busy. He sat by a train station. He liked seeing all the people come in. Each one had a story. Though it was mostly tourists or business workers. He then saw a woman come off the platform. She had long white-blonde hair all the way down to her knees. Confused icy blue eyes looked around cautiously from place to place. She looked rugged and shaken up. She also looked rather paranoid. She wore an old purple dress with an apron. She kept staring at her forehead even though there was nothing there. Wow, he thought, she's pretty. She stopped when she saw him. She ran to him and hugged him.**

**"Toris!" she said, "I have missed you so much." She clung to him dearly. He at first didnt want to say anything. He was getting a hug. From a pretty girl. No a VERY pretty girl.**

**"Um, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not Toris," he said. She stopped and blushed.**

**"I'm- Im sorry. You do look alot like someone I know," she said. Her speech was a little delayed.**

**"What happened? You look like you were mugged," he said. She sat down.**

**"Lets just say my family sucks," she said.**

**"So does mine if you can call it a family," he said. The two smiled. The two talked for a while. "Do you have any place to stay?" he asked. She shook her head. "How about I show you around first."**

**He showed her around the small nation. He was in the middle of a meal with her when he got a phone call.**

**"Kvaila katė šūdas bastard…" he mumbled. He answered the phone. "Sveiki?… šūdas! Tėtis, I'm fine! I'm just in town… Im just showing a new comer around. She just came here from, um-"**

**"Just say I'm from Minsk," she said.**

**"Minsk… Tėtis? Tėtis are you still there?… Tėtis, she has nowhere to go… okay I'll see you later… … Tetis calm down! I have to go! Bye." he hung up. "Don't believe I got your name," he said. **

**"Natalya," she said, "My name is Natalya."**

**? ****ﾟﾓﾇ****? ****ﾟﾓﾇ****? ****ﾟﾓﾇ****? ****ﾟﾓﾇ****? ****ﾟﾓﾇ****? ****ﾟﾓﾇ**

**"Are you sure you don't need a place to stay?" he asked.**

**"No, I am fine," she said.**

**"I will see you tomorrow," he said. They waved good bye and he went home. He went to the small home office his Tėtis had. He checked on him. He was passed out at his desk. He thought about scaring him, but he knew how weak his Tėtis's heart was. He decided to slip upstairs and call it a night.**

**The next day, Užupis went to meet Natalya by a pole. He waited there for ten minutes before she showed up.**

**"Great now we can-" his phone rang. "Šūdas!" He answered it. "What?… no! Tėtis I'm just with my friend… my new friend Natalya…Tėtis? Are you still there… T-Tėtis are you crying?… she's not my-… like I said, she's not my girlfriend… Bye." He hung up.**

**"Wow, he's paranoid," she said. He nodded.**

**"Lets go!" he said. They went around the micronation and saw all the places they needed to. She even got her hair trimmed after 10 years. At the end of the day, he walked her back to where she was stayed. She began to climb on top of the roof.**

**"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked.**

**"Oh, I don't have any money, so this is where I sleep," she said.**

**"Come with me. I'm sure Uncle Feliks can find some room," he said.**

**"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. They got back to his place.**

**"Tėtis! I'm home!" he called.**

**"Why does this place look so familiar?" she asked herself.**

**"I'll be there in a second. I have to finish some work," he said.**

**"That voice…" she said.**

**"That's the overprotective Tėtis over there," he said, "Tėtis! My friend doesn't have a place to stay. Can she stay here?"**

**"I'll see if I can find some room. I'm coming," he said. They heard footsteps. "Now which friend is-" he stopped cold. All the paperwork i his hands flooded to the floor.**

**"Tėtis! Are you having another heart attack?!" Užupis asked. Lithuania fainted. Užupis ran to him. "Tėtis!" He finally awoke.**

**"N-Natalya? Dievas! Are my eyes deceiving me?!"**

**She turned around. "Toris? Is that really you?" Lithuania was standing there. The two ran to hug each other.**

**"I-I never thought I would ever see you again," he whispered. Tears stung at his eyes. The two kissed for the first time in 10 years.**

**"Wait… wait a minute. Tėtis? You know Natalya?" he asked. She turned around.**

**"This is your Папа?!" she asked. He nodded. She hugged him.**

**"It is you! No wonder you look so much like him! I haven't seen you in 10 years!" she said. Užupis was totally confused.**

**"What is going on?!" he asked.**

**"Marijas, this is your mother," he explained.**

**? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****?**** ﾽ ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ****? ****ﾟﾒﾖ**

**The three sat down.**

**"Well, I am definitely owed an explanation!" he said.**

**"What do you want to know?" Belarus replied.**

**"Where exactly have you been for the past ten years?" he asked. She sighed.**

**"You're going to think I'm crazy," she said, "or still crazy that is."**

**"She was in an insane asylum for the past ten years," Lithuania finished.**

**"What?! Why?" he asked.**

**"It's complicated. But i was only in there for 9 years. The last year I was on the run," she said. Poland came downstairs.**

**"Hey Liet. Could you make us some-" he stopped cold. He then screamed, "LIET! RUN!"**

**"Poland it's fine!" said Lithuania, "She's okay now. Nine years was more than enough." Poland then unexpectedly hugged her.**

**"It just like, wasn't the same without you," he said. She smiled. "You may be like totally crazy, but I missed you so much."**


	67. Chapter 67

Here's your update. I even got PMs telling me to update. I don't mind, by the way. It would be awesome if this got 100 reviews, but i'm just daydreaming. I had a bad day today. I need something to make me smile, so here is your next chapter. It's mostly a filler on what really happened, what was wrong with Belarus, and what the aftermath was. This is written in 1st peson POV because i wanted to see how well i did. I love hearing about your reactions, so, enjoy! I do not own Hetalia. Only one more chapter. :..(

~Kolko

* * *

******Lithuania's POV**

_**Many things were wrong with Belarus. It all began a year after we were married. It worked it's way slowly. I remember one day I came home from work to see her huddled in a corner. She looked terrified.**_

_**"Mano meilė, what's wrong?" I asked.**_

_**"You can't see them… can you?" she asked. I didnt know what she was talking about. She must have been seeing things again. I felt so sorry for her. This then became a daily occurrence.**_

_**Another day i went up to the room we shared and found it covered in cardboard boxes.**_

_**"Belarus? Are you here?" I asked. She had to be in one of the boxes. I searched every box until I finally found her in one of the boxes asleep. This also became a daily occurrence.**_

_**All this went on for two years until one day, it became lethal.**_

_**I was walking down the hallway when Belarus tackled me and stabbed me in the arm.**_

_**"Natalya?! What are you doing?" I asked. I was really worried. Did she think i was someone else? She then stopped. She began to weep. We both knew what was happening. I tried to deny it but I couldn't run away from what was happening. She had finally lost it. Before I came into her love life she was like this before, but less intense. After that one night, her insanity began to decline and she was almost perfectly sane. But then I don't know what happened, but she picked up her old habits. Everything was off. She grew distant. I tried his best to deny it, but I couldn't run from it forever. I was losing her. She was slowly slipping away from me. To the point where I hardly even knew who she was anymore. Russia saw this day coming. The attacks happened again. After the third attack, Russia couldn't take it.**_

_**That day, the horrible day they took her away, I myself had changed. I was held back at first and slowly watched the four men take her away.**_

_**"Nii-san! Nii-san! Don't do this nii-san!" she screamed. Russia just looked down. Tears formed in my eyes.**_

_**"I'm sorry," he said, "It's for the best."**_

_**"No it's not!" I said. I broke his grip and ran after her. "Natalya!"**_

_**"Toris!" I then was pushed back by one of the men. I was pushed back so easily. Like I was a little dog trying to jump up on people and the owners easily pushed me down. They then left. I just kneeled there like I was frozen in place. She was gone. Completely gone. I couldn't stop them. I was alone. It began to rain. I still didnt move. Everyone else had gone inside. Tears ran down my cheek.**_

_**"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why? Why am I so weak?! I couldn't protect her, now she's gone again!" Something had changed that day. I would devote all I could to my son. I didn't care what it cost me. My son would always be safe from harm. I promised my life on it. I also promised to stand up for myself. I decided i wouldn't be pushed around again. Natalya had always wanted me to stand up for myself. After I finally went inside, I went upstairs and curled up inside a cardboard box. That is what I did every night from that day on. My son, though thought it was a game and I decided to play along when my son eventually found which box I was hiding in each night. Every night and box was a new memory. One was a memory when I was a kid, had saved another young kid from freezing to death. I never knew who the kid was. Another was when I first met Poland. Another was the Grand Duchy of Lithuania where I had taken control Belarus and her country. Another was our first date where she had broken all my fingers. Until one day I finally snapped. It had been about a month after she was gone. I was cooking a meal for Russia. Russia was just sitting there, all comfortable. I silently glared at him. Does he not feel the least bit guilty?! That bastard! It's all his fault, he's so calm. He hardly feels anything! But what can I do? I'm just a servant to him. I then realized the promise I made to myself. No! You are more than a servant! You are the Republic of Lithuania and you are not weak! I am not weak! I will not be pushed around anymore! I then threw a plate at Russia's head. It missed, but it was very close and close enough to get his attention. The Baltics almost fainted. They knew he would also take it out on them.**_

_**"Lithuania? Are you not yourself today?" Russia asked.**_

_**I had a look that could kill. My eyes were full of deep green fire.**_

_**"L-Lithuania doesn't mean it sir!" said Latvia, "right Lithuania?" My expression did not change. Neither did Russia's. I honestly didnt know what I was expecting from him. What did i want? An apology? A break? Time to spend with my son? Did I expect him to bring Natalya back? Was I just… angry? Was I expecting him to apologize for trying to move on? I then realized why. What I had planned to do the day we got together. What I had been afraid to do. What I had run out on. It was for the hard work I went through. The pain and torture I endured. The scars on my body. The absence of Natalya. The whole mess this man had started. The many people that had suffered throughout the Soviet Union. For being the only person who wasn't related to him to be able to stand up to him once and for all. Defiance. I finally broke the silence and ran upstairs. I grabbed whatever things I could. I then grabbed my son and left. I went to the only person I knew I could trust. Even though I knew he wouldn't take this seriously, I needed someone. And that was where I lived for the rest of the time.**_

**Belarus's POV.**

_**I always knew I was losing my mind. I was losing it ever so slowly. Until that one night. After that one night, I felt like a totally different person. When I was with him, I felt like I was in a dream. Anything could happen and I wouldn't care. I could get hurt, and I wouldn't feel it. We were truly one. He made me feel like I was more than just someone who was completely insane. He made me feel like I was normal. Like I was more than just a kid. After we got married, I expected everything to be complete bliss. After all, I had Toris, what else could I possibly need? Apparently my schizophrenia caught up with me, along with my many other problems. There was many things wrong with me. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't control these things. I loved Toris. I never wanted to attack him. However, later I found out I was not the first nation to be put in an insane asylum. When I arrived two other nations had lost it. Georgia and North Korea. I knew North Korea had problems, but I never knew he was that bad. I knew Georgia, who was like Russia's little chew toy.**_

_**In my seventh year in the asylum, there was an unexpected newcomer to the asylum. I remember hearing them dragging him into his room. During therapy I finally saw him. I knew it was him. He finally noticed me one day.**_

_**"You," he said, "it's you. W-What the hell are you doing here?!"**_

_**"I belong here," I said.**_

_**"You don't deserve to be here," he said, "You should be with your family. You-"**_

_**"Britain," I said, "I've been away from them for seven years." He looked really surprised.**_

_**"So, why are you here?" he asked.**_

_**"Seeing things, weird obsessions, tried to kill a few people, I fell back into my old habits. There's many things wrong with me. You?"**_

_**"They think I belong in here because I see my magical friends," he said. I smiled. He really didnt belong here. Two years later I had enough. I had to see Lithuania. I had to see my husband and my son. I wanted my old life back. I was no longer seeing things. I felt no urge to kill anymore. I felt cured but they wouldn't let me leave. I then went to the three other nations that resided in this asylum. I told them my plan of escaping. But there was a problem: we were on an island. We decided that when the supply ship came, we would sneak on and escape. They caught us a few times. Finally, after the third attempt, we succeeded. But it was a slow moving ship and it took them three months to arrive in Brazil. We got off and ran. We tried to find other ships. We ended up traveling all the way down to Uruguay to find another port to Europe. We finally landed in Portugal eight months after we escaped. We then split our separate ways. I finally found a train to Vilnius. Or so I thought. I ended up in my son's territory. And now I know the many months of trying to escape paid off. I finally saw my family. That was all I needed.**_

**? ****ﾟﾑﾪ****? ****ﾟﾑﾪ****? ****ﾟﾑﾪ****? ****ﾟﾑﾪ****? ****ﾟﾑﾪ****? ****ﾟﾑﾪ**


	68. Chapter 68

Thus marks the end of a great story. _Or does it?!_ This doesn't have to end. I can continue with a totally new story. If you want me to write a sequal, I will. Only because i don't want my followers to be too sad that this is the last chapter.** IF **more than 4 people ask, I will post a sequal. I will post a preview on it too. But there are 2 things that i need your advice on: **1. I need a good pairing for Ukraine. 2. I need to know if i should write in first or third person.**IF i do post a sequal, this may be the summary:_ Lithuania and Belarus live a happy life now, but what if Russia didn't snap? What if the two didn't get together and none of this ever happened? Careful what you ask. Because you may not like the answer. When Belarus wakes up and finds herself in her old life, everything is horribly out of place. Can she make everything right again?_ Im not best with summaries. Please let me know. and Finally, I do not own Hetalia!

Vodka to all,

~Kolko

* * *

Russia heard a knock on the door. Russia lumbered to the door. He was hungover.

"Look… who ever is at the door… just go away…" he said. He opened the door to see Belarus. "Okay, now I know I'm still drunk," he said. She smiled and hugged him. "I-I-" he started, "I thought you would hate me. After what I did."

"You were trying to protect your family," she said, "You could have visited though." Russia felt so guilty. He always did. All those years. How did she endure? The other two came in. There was a knock on the door. Belarus answered. Ukraine almost fainted. She was greeted by a hug and tears. Love. Warmth and love from family. That had been missing for ten years and Belarus felt at home again. Everything was normal again. Well, as normal as it gets in the former Soviet Union. Poland came and smiled. Lithuania and Belarus were kissing again. Ukraine sighed.

**"They make a good pair," said Ukraine.**

**"I'll admit, they do," said Poland. Ukraine sighed.**

**"Do you think people like us can find something like that?" she asked.**

**"Eventually. There has to be someone out there for us," he said.**

_**6 months later…**_

**"I love waking up next to you," said Belarus.**

**"I'm sorry you've been feeling stressed lately," said Lithuania, "Glad I was able to make it up to you." She kissed him again.**

**"Thank you," she said. The two decided to get dressed and go downstairs. Everyone had just finished breakfast. The two Baltics and Poland were visiting.**

**"So…" asked Užupis.**

**"What?" Lithuania said. Poland giggled.**

**"Did you two have fun?" he asked. The two turned red.**

**"What?! A kid your age shouldn't know about that!" Belarus said, "did Poland tell you?"**

**"No. Sealand did," he said, "And I heard you two last night." The two's faces got even more red.**

**"I'll be right back," she said. She went upstairs.**

**"Is she still not feeling well?" Estonia asked, "i really don't think it's a good idea for her to work after she got out of the insane asylum."**

**"I think she was like, cured last night," giggled Poland.**

**"Alright you two, that's enough," said Lithuania. He sat down and began to eat. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Latvia answered. It was Ukraine.**

**"Hello! Please come in!" Latvia invited.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't come before. I had the flu," she said.**

**I told you something was going around," said Estonia.**

**"SH*T!"**

**"I hope Mama didn't hurt herself again. I'll go check on her," said Užupis. He ran upstairs.**

**"I hope nothing bad happened," said Lithuania.**

**"I heard you came on to her. Am I correct?" Ukraine asked. He blushed.**

**"That's a first," said Poland. He soon heard his son almost trip down the stairs.**

**"Tėtis, you better run. Mama is not very happy. She says she is going to kill you," he said shaking.**

**"W-What did I-" Something whizzed past his head. Most likely a knife.**

**"Toris!" she growled, "I… am going… to kill you!"**

**"Šūdas!" he began running for the door, "AAAAAAHHHH! What did I do?! What did I do?! What did I do?! What did I do?! What did I do?! What did I do?! What did I do?! What did I do?!" She chased him outside with a knife. The others looked at what she threw at him.**

**"Oh Lithuania," sighed Ukraine.**

**"He just keeps getting into trouble, doesn't he?" said Latvia.**

"You better run," said Estonia. They all then just watched her chase him and smiled. What a great family.

❄The end ?


	69. Announcement

Okay, so I have been rereading Defiance over and over again (I don't know why, but somehow it makes me feel special. It is my most popular story, after all. Also the reviews from it make me smile). but every time I look it over I'm thinking: THIS IS SH*T! Why the hell did I make so many fahking chapters?! What the hell is going on? I have so much I really wish I could have added. I had so many scenes I wish I would have come up with at the time. There is quite a lack of research too. Not to mention how much more cheesy I wrote things. IT WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I know. Some of you will say "I actually like this story. You shouldn't change it." But it just bothers me so much! I don't know why, but it does. I think I started making edits in May. So, I don't know when, but sometime soon, I will start updating the chapters. I have to do a few tests on this. I don't trust technology.

This updated version mostly just has some extra scenes and better dialog. It also makes more sense. It's also a bit fluffier at some parts. And other parts make my face turn red. There aren't anymore written accents, the writing is much better, and I just feel much more... I don't know... satisfied.

I've been reading and editing and editing and editing. Over and over. When ever I have a writers block, I feel satisfied after editing it because I feel like I did SOMETHING and it sometimes gives me ideas.

I'm sorry Reminiscence is so late. I have a HUGE block for that currently. I skip around sometimes when I write. Sometimes I can't wait for the ending and I feel I HAVE to write it down. Each year, I have also decided I have to do a Halloween story. My mind has been all over the place recently.

Anyway, I'm sorry if you don't like the new version, I just...feel more comfortable with something I can review over and be happy. The original version just popped into my head. I thought: Hey! I can't believe no one wrote a story like this before! And then I just started writing things down. I was new to the Hetalia fandom at the time and I wasn't the best writer. So, I hope you like my new version when I update it. Tschüs!

~Kolko


End file.
